


Revelations, Troubles & Meetings

by moonlight_roses



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, White Collar (TV Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_roses/pseuds/moonlight_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot happening, a lot of troubles and meetings to go through, but they're together through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "The best and most beautiful things in life cannot be seen or touched, but just felt by the heart." Helen Keller

 

**April 14, 2012. Monte Carlo, Monaco**

 

Falling for a close friend of yours was never a good idea, especially not when you didn’t even know if he was in any way interested in guys or not. It was what had happened to Andy Murray, though, and in a way he’d always known that it had been inevitable.

 

Novak Djokovic was one of the funniest, most joyful persons he’d ever met, and his laughter was incredibly infectious. He was never down, always laughing and joking, and it was such a contrast to himself that it never ceased to amaze him.

 

Andy had a deep crush on the Serb, and it was getting harder to ignore with every day. He was making an effort at seeing him as often as possible, which in itself wasn’t often at all. So when Novak had called the prior day after getting into town to ask if they’d practice together the next afternoon, Andy hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

 

The training session had been inconvenient like hell, but it hadn’t mattered. Untimely, maybe, but Novak was worth every trouble. Andy was sure it was his eyes. God, he loved those eyes, such a beautiful mixture of hazel brown and emerald green, bright and always sparkling with mischief.

 

It was a great day in Monte Carlo, and just like every time they were together Andy couldn’t stop watching Novak. The man kept on joking around, with Marian, with Andy, everyone who was around really, and his laughter did the funniest things to him. 

 

Novak’s humor, his confident, almost cocky attitude, and of course his damn good looks and great ass - the list of reasons why Andy could barely take his eyes off his friend was endless. Novak was figuring in almost every dream he was having these days, and it was getting hard for him not to let it show.

 

He wasn’t sure what he should do and Andy didn’t like that. Of course he could just ask Novak out, but the man would never understand it the way he meant it unless he said it, and the Scot wasn’t sure if he even, well, swung that way. Jelena was a joke, Novak had told him that a long time ago. They were close friends, yes, but that was about where it stopped.

 

That didn’t have to mean anything, but Andy was getting nervous nonetheless. It was becoming harder and harder for him to act normal around Novak, and as far as he could tell he hadn’t picked up on anything. The only problem was, Andy wasn’t so sure if that was actually a good thing or not.

 

As he watched Novak walk off court, a bag on each shoulder and a beautiful little smile on his lips, Andy decided that it was worth a shot. Not that the thought of confronting Novak didn’t still make his heart beat faster than it ever had during any given final.

 

With a deep breath the Scot picked up his own stuff and went to the lockers as well. He was a little slower than usual as his courage threatened to leave him again the closer he got to that moment of truth. God, he hadn’t been this nervous since playing Roger in the Aussie Open final 2010, though he really hoped the outcome would be better this time.

 

He opened the door to the lockers, but there was no Novak in sight. For a moment he thought the man had already gone to the showers, which would be making all of this even more awkward than it already was. He really didn’t need the Serb naked for this talk, but a sound from the other side of the room told him Novak was still there.

 

Wondering what the man was doing there, in the shadows behind the lockers, Andy walked closer, but stopped when he heard a voice.

 

“Okay then, what _are_ you wearing?”

 

Andy froze. That was definitely Novak talking, but he had never heard that tone of voice before, seductive, sexy and almost erotic. It sent a shiver of lust through the Scot’s body, barely able to suppress a gasp, but a part of him was confused. They’d just had a practice session together, so why wouldn’t Novak know what he was wea…

 

“Like I could possibly not like the sound of that”, the Serb went on with amusement in his voice, and Andy felt like someone pulled the rug out from under him. _No_ , he thought, _that’s not possible…_

 

Only the chuckle that followed told him everything he needed to know and then so fucking much more. The sound was quiet, but it rang in his ears, because there was no way denying how shy Novak sounded all of a sudden, and Andy was sure the man was blushing.

 

“No, I’m done with practice and just about to take a shower”, Novak was going on, but Andy didn’t really hear him anyway. The Serb was seeing someone, and it was that someone he was currently talking to. He couldn’t believe it. God, nothing, really nothing had given anything away, and over the last couple of months Novak had seemed so carefree and happy, like Andy hadn’t seen him for so long and…

 

Wait. Fuck.

 

_Fuck_.

 

“I miss you, too.” And this time the words cut right into Andy’s heart. Fuck, was it even possible to sound any more desperate and longing than _that_? Novak sounded like a love-sick teenager and the Scot only just restricted himself from smashing a fist into the wall beside him.

 

It was too late. Novak was seeing someone, and from the looks of it not just since yesterday. There was a chuckle and then some more quiet words, but Andy didn’t hear them. He walked back to his own locker and opened it, more on auto-pilot than anything else. This couldn’t be true. It simply couldn’t. Just when he’d finally made up the courage to do something about his feelings…

 

“Oh hey”, a familiar voice said from directly behind him. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Doesn’t surprise me”, Andy returned, trying to sound normal. “I didn’t know you’re seeing someone.” He finally turned around and was surprised to see Novak unusually shy, though there was no way around the happy and loving gleam in his eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah, well…”, the Serb more or less stuttered and if his complete world hadn’t just been crushed Andy actually would have found it adorable.

 

“Something serious?” he asked, hoping he managed to sound rather casual and amused and not appalled, disappointed and hurt.

 

“Yeah”, Novak nodded, and the little smile on his face said it all. This was more than serious for the young man.

 

“And I guess I’m the only one not knowing yet?” God, he really was better at this than he would have thought, quipping in a moment like this, and it obviously worked since Novak actually chuckled at his words.

 

“No, not really, only a handful of people know, so… Could you, you know, for a while…?”

 

“Sure thing”, Andy said, but couldn’t manage a smile. Novak didn’t seem to notice as he just grinned at him happily and then grabbed his stuff to walk to the showers. Andy watched him go and slowly it all fell into place in his mind. The last few months, every time he’d wondered just why exactly the Serb’s smile had seemed a little wider than ever before, everything was making sense now.

 

And yet the Scot could not say that it didn’t also hurt like hell.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak's playing in Monte Carlo while Roger is stuck in Canada.

 

**April 19, 2012. Vancouver, Canada**

 

The ringing of his phone woke Roger from a really beautiful dream and he was just so far from smashing it against the wall. Seriously. Was it that exorbitant to want to at least _dream_ about Novak without interruption, now that he was so damn far away?

 

As he searched the nightstand for the device, more or less hoping to accidentally crash it in the process, Roger once again cursed himself for having decided to not play Monte Carlo. Damn, it would have ruined the North American leg of his world tour, but for his emotional state it would have been so much better.

 

He blinked his eyes open and looked at the display. It was his mother, who was currently in Switzerland, but he couldn’t believe that she’d just forgotten about the time shift. A glance at the time made him grunt. 3 a.m. Holy crap.

 

“Mum”, Roger mumbled into the speaker and let himself fall back into the pillows. “God, it’s in the middle of the night, couldn’t this wait…”

 

“Novak just ran off the training courts crying, Roger.”

 

The Swiss couldn’t remember ever having been awake so fast, at least not at such a horrible time of day. “Wha…”

 

“His grandfather died, a couple of hours ago I think. God, I don’t know. It’s all over the internet, Diana saw it on Facebook a couple of minutes ago.”

 

“Fuck, what…”

 

“It’s already in the news as well, Roger. ‘No. 1 in tennis runs off courts in tears after finding out that his grandfather died.’ It’s going to be a huge story tomorrow, and he’s got a match in a couple of hours. He is playing, as far as I know, but…”

 

“Yeah”, the Swiss man whispered and swallowed. “Thanks for the call.”

 

“Tell him I’m sorry, if he’s ready to hear it.”

 

“Yeah.” Roger hung up and groaned loudly. God fucking hell, did something like that _have_ to happen when he was fucking stuck in fucking Canada? Just the thought that Novak was crying _right then_ , in that exact moment, was making him want to get to the airport and fly across half the planet right then. But damn it, he couldn’t even fool his still very tired brain into believing that there might be the smallest chance for that.

 

All he could do was call him, when everything the young man really needed was someone to hold him. Roger had never cursed his tour more than in that moment as he dialed his lover’s cell phone number.

 

His call was answered after a longer while than usual and there was no greeting. In fact there was nothing, no sounds coming from the other end of the line, but Roger just knew that Novak was there.

 

“Hey”, he greeted quietly, but wasn’t surprised when the younger man didn’t say anything back immediately. God, he could just imagine Novak crouched down in front of his locker, with tears in his eyes and wet streaks on his cheeks, and there was nothing, really nothing, he could do.

 

The silence stretched between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Painful, yes, because Roger couldn’t stand the thought of his lover crying over the loss of a loved one, but it still meant a lot that Novak had answered his call at all.

 

“How do you know?” Novak’s voice broke halfway through the words and Roger closed his eyes, biting back his own tears. This was going to be even more difficult than he’d thought, not because he didn’t want to be there for the Serb, but because he had to stop himself from just crying along.

 

Memories were crashing down on him, but Roger pushed them away. He needed to be strong for his lover. This wasn’t the right time to remember his own fairly numerous losses.

 

“Doesn’t matter”, he said softly, simply because it _didn’t_ matter. Not in that moment. “I’m just glad you picked up.”

 

“Made my cell stop ringing. My parents keep calling and I just can’t…” A sound awfully close to a sob echoed in his mind and only because he didn’t hear Novak crying didn’t mean he wasn’t doing just that.

 

“It’s okay”, Roger whispered, though he knew it wasn’t true. Nothing was okay. Nothing. “They’ll understand it.”

 

“I don’t.” These two words were mumbled so quietly that he barely caught them, but the choked sound at the end told him that he hadn’t just imagined it. Roger waited patiently for Novak to calm down, to summon his thoughts, to go on. It was all that he could do, listen and be there for him.

 

He wanted to take Novak into his arms so badly, wanted to hold him, to stroke over his back and hair and tell him it’d be okay. This Roger knew, that it would be okay, eventually, but saying it over the phone so shortly after Novak had gotten the news wasn’t helpful.

 

“I just don’t get it. I don’t… We just called last week, and he… I can’t believe it.”

 

Yeah, and that was exactly what was about to hurt the young man so many more times. He hadn’t yet understood what had happened, that his grandfather was gone, and it’d be like a punch in the face whenever he’d be reminded of it. Roger really didn’t want to think about how Novak would feel the first time he’d get home after this.

 

“Why?” Novak now asked with raw desperation in his voice, but Roger wasn’t sure the question was even meant for him. “God, why? Why him, why now? God, I should have been there, I should have…”

 

“Don’t do that to yourself, Novak”, he interrupted his lover and though it was a bit too harsh, Roger wouldn’t let him start blame himself. “You couldn’t know, and no one blames you for living your life. You shouldn’t either.”

 

Well, that much for saying these words in a convincing tone of voice. Roger just hoped that Novak would never know how little advice he took from them himself. 

 

The silence enwrapped them again and Roger let it. He wanted Novak to think about what he’d said, all the while hoping he’d gotten through to him. A few minutes later, the Serb spoke up again, almost inaudible.

 

“I just wish you could have met him.”

 

His voice held so much sadness and regret that it almost broke Roger’s heart. He couldn’t speak for a moment, overwhelmed from the realization of how much Novak had wanted him to meet the man who’d been such a big and important part of his life when he’d been younger.

 

He’d read a lot of stories about Novak, the war and his grandfather, but being able to gauge the significance of that wish wasn’t helping to bite away the tears at all.

 

“I just wish he could have died knowing how happy I am. With you.”

 

“I would have loved that”, Roger finally brought out, not even caring anymore that his own voice was thick with emotions as well by now. God, he really would have wanted to meet the man who had been there for his lover during the hardest time of his life. It was a shame that he never would.

 

“I mean, I don’t regret that I travelled to you before getting to Monte Carlo, I never could. I don’t regret playing tennis, I just… The only thing I regret is that I didn’t introduce you to him sooner.” Novak breathed deeply before going on. “He liked you, you know.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Hmm. When we played the US Open final in ’07 and I lost, he came to me afterwards and said that I shouldn’t be sad about losing to you. He’d always said that I could only make it in tennis if I worked really hard. You’re the only player he ever really respected and admired, because he knew that no one in the game works harder than you do.”

 

Roger didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t want to bring up his own share of tragedy, didn’t even want to think about it, and mentioning how much his relentless work-ethic was connected to a crushing loss of his own would only make it that much harder to forget again. 

 

“And he would have loved you for making me so happy.” Novak’s voice broke again at the end, and this time he couldn’t hold back the sobbing anymore. Roger bit his lip and just silently listened to his lover crying, and he cursed himself for being thousands of miles away.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby.” And he was. God, maybe if he’d gotten his shit together sooner, if Roger hadn’t been so scared, they could have arranged for him to meet Vladimir sooner. Deep down he knew it was senseless to think like that, and he also knew that, with his tour, it probably wouldn’t even have been possible.

  
Still, hearing Novak cry like that just made him feel miserable, and he couldn’t stop blaming himself. It came too natural to him after years of practice.

 

“I wish you could hold me right now”, Novak sobbed sometime, the agony in his words making Roger flinch.

 

“God, Nole, I’m so sorry, I’d…”

 

“No, it’s okay. I know.” The Serb sounded much more understanding than he should when his own lover left him alone at such a time in his life. “It’s just, I’d really love to have you here. I know you can’t and it’s okay, but… I can’t even go to his funeral, and it’s killing me.”

 

“You’re not flying to Serbia?”

 

“I can’t, I have matches to play.” Novak sounded so certain that Roger didn’t inquire further. It was clear what he wanted to do, and the older man admired him for his strength. He wasn’t sure if he could pull through a tournament if someone he loved had died.

 

Still, he said softly: “You don’t owe him that.”

 

“No, but I owe it to myself. And it’s the right thing to do.”

 

He listened to Novak’s breathing for a moment before saying: “Tell me something. Is there any chance your grandfather’s not the only one in your family who doesn’t think I’m just plain horrible?” Novak was silent, but Roger knew better. “I just made you smile, didn’t I?”

 

“Maybe”, the Serb gave back, but it was in his voice that he was indeed smiling. It was more than Roger had hoped for. “I miss you.”

 

“I really wish I could be there for you, I just…”

 

“You called. It’s more than most of my friends have done so far, and I’m not even sure I’m going to answer their calls once they do. If they do.  And hell, you just made me smile. I know you’re there for me when I need you. It’s not your fault you’re stuck in Canada.”

  
“I’d cancel my concert if you want me to. I wouldn’t be able to stay for long, but…”

 

He heard Novak take a shaky breath, and Roger knew what he was thinking. He hadn’t even considered cancelling one single show when he’d barely been able to move because of his back, but now he wouldn’t even hesitate. God, he must really love that man…

 

“I don’t want you to do that, understood? I’ll just have to hold on until Monte Carlo is over and I can see you again. That’s okay.”

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, can you promise me that?” Roger asked softly. “Your grandfather might not have wanted you to quit from the tournament, but he wouldn’t want you to break down either.”

 

“I promise.” After a moment of silence Novak added: “I think I gotta go. Thank you for calling, at… what time is it in Vancouver anyway? Good God, Roger, I didn’t…”

 

“Stop worrying about my amount of sleep, would you?” Roger shook his head in amusement. “It’s okay, as long as you feel somewhat better.”

 

“Somewhat better, yeah.” Novak sighed, adding in a barely-there whisper: “Will it ever be good?”

 

Roger knew that, technically, the young man wasn’t expecting an answer, but he spoke anyway. “Yeah”, he mumbled. “But it takes time.”

 

“How much time?”

 

“That’s hard to say, but I’m here for you. And, if you just want to talk to someone who’s not part of your family, I’m pretty sure my Mum wouldn’t mind a call. She wanted me to tell you she’s sorry anyway.”

 

“Tell her thanks”, Novak said, undoubtedly smiling. “And thank you, baby. For everything.”

 

“If you need me, just call. At any time, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. I might do that, later, after my match.”

 

“Anytime. I love you, Nole.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

They hung up and for about five minutes Roger just stared at his phone, trying to figure out if he was about to do the right thing. He decided to just go for it and a moment later he was dialing.

 

“Moz?” he asked when he heard a grunt. “Listen, it’s important. Are you awake?”

 

“’s fucking 5 a.m. here, ‘hat d’you think?”

 

“Get up. I need you in Monte Carlo as soon as possible. Call me when you know when you got there.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has something special done to surprise Novak. He also tells him something very personal.

 

**April 20, 2012. Monte Carlo, Monaco**

 

Novak opened the door to the locker rooms and barely managed to step aside to let the concierge out, [a somewhat small guy](http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110511213529/whitecollar/images/1/1d/S3-MozzieStanding.jpg) with very little and very short hair and big glasses. He politely said hello and held the door open, patiently waiting for the man to push his carriage out of the room. Once he was gone with a nod of his head, Marian and he stepped in and walked straight to his lockers.

 

“Now, that guy was definitely weird”, Novak said and interpreted his coach’s grumble as an agreement, though he couldn’t be sure.

 

He put his bags down and pulled off his jacket while Marian was somewhat lingering behind. Novak knew there was something on his coach’s mind, and it was just a matter of time until he’d say it. He just hoped it’d be soon, so he wouldn’t have to worry about it during his match as well, beside all the other things he kept worrying about.

 

“What about your lover?”

 

There it was.

 

“What do you mean? No weirdness there, if that’s where you’re going with this”, Novak asked back while rummaging through his jacket pockets for his keys, they had to be somewhere…

 

“I mean that you just lost your grandfather.”

 

“I kind of know that”, the Serb answered and finally turned to his locker to open it. He knew where Marian was going with this, but he wouldn’t just let him jump to conclusions that just weren’t true. It wasn’t like Roger didn’t care. He just…

 

His mouth fell open the moment he opened the door of his locker, and so did Marian’s. They both simply stared in silence as one long-striped red rose after the other fell down on the ground. There were so many it seemed like it would never stop, and all of a sudden Novak smiled, really _smiled_ , for the first time in two days.

 

Good God. Fucking hell, he had no idea about how he’d done it, but Roger was an angel. Really.

 

“What the…?” Marian finally said and stepped closer, taking in what were at least twenty roses on the floor and another fifteen or so still in the locker. “Who the hell was that?”

 

Novak reached out and picked up one of the beautiful red flowers and sniffed at it. His eyes closed when he shortly remembered how Roger had given him one that had smelled just like this after Rafa’s party.

 

“I have an idea”, he whispered, a broad smile on his lips. He knew that Marian got the meaning behind it when the man lifted his eyebrows, the corner of his lips twitching.

 

“Ah, alright. Pretty interesting idea, I like her. And when do I get to meet her?”

 

“Him”, Novak mumbled and took another deep breath from the flower before turning towards his coach.

 

“What?” Marian stared at him.

 

“Him. I’m dating a guy. I always dated guys. I’m gay. And when will you meet him, I don’t know. Madrid, or Rome maybe.”

 

His coach’s eyes were growing bigger with every word he said, but when Marian spoke up his words actually surprised Novak. “Wait, what? He’s another tennis player, are you kidding me?”

 

“Uh, I didn’t expect that to be your first question, but yes, he is.”

 

“Novak, I knew you were into guys a week or so after I started coaching you. I just thought it’d be both, guys and girls, and when you told me you were seeing someone I just assumed. Apparently I was wrong. But another player, Novak, that’s…”

 

“Don’t”, he said softly and shrugged. God, he really didn’t feel comfortable, having this talk with his coach with his still racing heart, but he didn’t want Marian to worry. “We’ve played each other and it’s not a problem, okay?”

 

The Slovak just kept looking at him, and for a moment Novak looked away. He gazed at all of the roses again, on the ground and in his locker, and then he finally noticed the white envelope in between the stripes. He swallowed and looked back at Marian, who just shook his head at him.

 

“This is serious for you, isn’t it?”

 

Novak snorted. “I told my parents because of him.” He didn’t have to elaborate on that, his coach just started laughing and reached out to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“Fair enough”, he chuckled. “Then note that I can’t wait to meet that guy, though I suspect I already know him anyway, don’t I?”

 

“Yeah, well”, Novak shrugged and grinned somewhat shyly. God, Marian would rip his head off when he found out who they were talking about. He knew that the Slovak liked Roger, respected him, and maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but he pretty much adored the Swiss, especially his style of play.

 

Would be quite a moment when he found out that his protégé was sleeping with Roger Federer.

 

“Then in a more official manner, if you want to say it like that.” Marian turned to leave him alone. “Now get changed. We don’t have all day.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just…” Novak pointed to the flowers and something in the Slovak’s gaze softened.

 

“Fine, take your time”, he grumbled. “I’ll just read the newspaper, but don’t stretch out the call for too long. You still have a match in a couple of hours.”

 

“I won’t”, he smiled happily and stuck his tongue out when Marian laughed at him. He waited until he was alone before he quickly turned around and picked up the envelope, his curiosity making him giddy.

 

There was more inside it than paper, and Novak was surprised to find that it was a very thin golden necklace, with a small and very beautiful golden heart as a pendant. It seemed more like the necklace of a girl than something Roger would own.

 

Novak wasn’t sure what to expect from the letter, and his hands were shaking a bit as he opened it. It was simple paper with an obviously hand-written note on it. A quote, maybe? Some beautiful words to make him feel better, if something like that even existed? 

 

It turned out not to be any of that.

 

_Novak,_

_This necklace belonged to my best friend. I knew her all my life and I loved her so much. She was like a sister to me. She gave me this necklace when I was seventeen. She just came into my bedroom one afternoon and told me that, no matter what happened, she loved me. It was her favorite necklace, so I told her I couldn’t take it, but she insisted._

_It’s the last time I ever saw her. She committed suicide that same night._

_I think about her every day, Novak. I know what you’re going through, and I wish I could take away your pain, but I can’t. All I can tell you is that it does get better. Losing someone that we love is never easy, but one day you’ll remember your grandfather and you’ll be happy._

_And until then, I’ll always be there for you as best as I can._

_I love you._

_-R._

 

Tears were running down his cheeks and Novak had to sit down, reading the letter twice more before eventually lowering it. Lord, so he hadn’t misunderstood the tone in Roger’s voice when he’d called the day before.

 

And though it also hurt him to realize that the man had had to go through something similar to his own pain, it felt good to know that Roger could understand him. He automatically got out his cell and dialed the number he by now knew by heart.

 

God, he wanted Roger to hold him so badly, needed to feel him close more than anything. Hearing his voice was only the next-best thing, but so much better than nothing.

 

“I take it you found them”, he was greeted and just had to chuckle, even if it was breathless and closer to a sob.

 

Novak looked at the pile of roses in front of him again as he said: “Yeah, they’re beautiful. You’re not going to tell me how you did it, are you?”

 

“Nah, it’d only kill the mystery and romance.” Roger was smirking and the Serb knew it.

 

“Thank you”, he said quietly and then swallowed. “Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?”

 

They both knew he wasn’t talking about the roses anymore. Roger didn’t answer immediately, and when he did his voice was more serious than Novak had ever heard it.

 

“I don’t usually talk about it and besides, this isn’t about me. It’s about you. I just wanted you to know that I understand.”

 

There was more. It was all in Roger’s words and his voice that there was so much more to this story than just what he’d already been willing to share, but the young man could tell that Roger really didn’t want to talk about it. And he wasn’t even sure he could take it, not that day anyway.

 

“Thanks for telling me, then.” Novak looked at the necklace in his hand, thinking about what it meant for his lover. He eventually closed his fist around it and sighed. “I know you’re right and it’ll get better, but…”

 

“I know”, the Swiss said softly. “It was a good match yesterday.”

 

“You watched it?” Novak was surprised, he hadn’t expected that. He couldn’t deny that it had indeed meant a lot to him to pull through with a win, and knowing that Roger had watched made it even a little more beautiful than it already was.

 

“Hmm. I’m glad you pulled it out.”

 

“Yeah”, Novak breathed, once again overwhelmed by the mere fact that he’d managed to win despite losing the first set. It had meant so much, his first match after Vladimir’s death. “Me too.”

 

They were silent again, and the Serb smiled when he thought they’d soon call each other and have a whole conversation without even saying something. Was it strange that he wouldn’t even mind?

 

“I told Marian that I’m seeing a man”, he eventually spoke up again.

 

It took a moment for Roger to react. “How’d he take it?”

 

“Apparently he knew I’m into guys a week after he started coaching me.” He heard a chuckle at the other end of the line, causing him to frown. “Hey, what is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nole, he spends the best part of the year with you. Did you really think he didn’t know?”

 

“You didn’t know”, he pointed out, though he knew that wasn’t exactly comparable. There was a significant difference between the time he’d spent with his coach over the years and his time with Roger.

 

“I told you I didn’t notice you were looking at _me_ , Djokovic”, the older man now chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t know the general direction you were looking in.”

 

“Then, logically, you had to know that I was looking at you, because I _only_ looked at you for years.” Novak grinned when that made Roger shut up, but he didn’t dwell in it for too long. “I’d love to look at you right now.”

 

“Probably, I’m only wearing a towel”, Roger laughed, but didn’t sound at all like they were finally about to do something about that phone sex. “But I’m gonna have to get dressed, I need to leave soon. Call me when you’re done with your match later, okay?”

 

“Tease.” Novak grumbled when he heard another soft chuckle, adding with nothing but affection in his voice: “Idiot. I miss you.”

 

“Well, you could always pull out of that damn tournament and move your ass here, but I really hope you know that I’d kill you if you did that.”

 

“Ah, but yesterday it would have been okay if I hadn’t played or what?”

 

“If you hadn’t been able to concentrate, yeah. Grief is a pretty good reason.”

 

“Missing my lover isn’t?” Novak asked softly and smiled when Roger stayed silent for a few seconds.

 

Then he said, with a lot more emotion in his voice than before: “You know, when you make it sound like that…”

 

The younger man closed his eyes and smiled. God, he loved this man so damn much. “I’m playing, but I swear to you that I’ll take the first flight there is.”

 

“Considering you make the final and they keep last year’s schedule, there’s a plane on Sunday at 8.50 p.m.”

 

Novak was stunned. “You already checked?”

 

“You know, I actually have a lot of time at my hands when you’re not here to keep me company all day”, Roger said with a suggestive tone of voice, for the thousandth time managing to make the Serb blush via phone. Damn him. “Might as well do something useful with it.”

 

“Man, you really must miss me.”

 

“Duh”, Roger quipped and Novak laughed, though it was a bit sad as well. A part of him wanted to feel horrible for being this happy so shortly after his grandfather had died, but he knew it wasn’t what Vladimir would have wanted.

 

His grandfather would have been happy for him, so happy that he’d found love with such a great man like Roger was, but that knowledge just made Novak feel even sadder than before. He blinked, trying to push back the rising tears.

 

It took a moment for him to realize that Roger was silent, but he wasn’t surprised that the man had noticed the mood change.

 

“You should go and warm up, Marian’s probably waiting”, Roger said quietly, his voice so impossibly soft.

 

“Yeah, I should, even if I really don’t want to”, Novak swallowed and breathed deeply. “Thank you, for everything. And I’m here for you, if you ever want to talk about, you know…” He left the rest of his sentence unspoken, knowing they were both aware of what he was talking about.

 

Roger stayed silent, and the young man had a feeling that there was so much more to this necklace in his hand than he could ever imagine. He hoped Roger would eventually trust him enough to tell him.

 

“I know. Maybe one day”, the Swiss then said, but didn’t sound too convinced. Novak let it go, though. It wasn’t the right moment for a talk like that anyway.

 

“Okay”, the Serb mumbled and sighed. “I’ll call you tonight, alright?”

 

“Don’t call too late, depending on when we’ll be doing sound check I might have to call you back”, Roger told him and with some last words they hang up, the unspoken promise of meeting up as soon as possible hovering between them.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak arrives in Canada after the Monte Carlo tournament.

 

**April 24, 2012. Montreal, Canada**

 

Novak had never been this happy right after a lost match, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be bothered by the several delays in his travel to Montreal. Thanks to the time shift he arrived in Canada around midnight, having taken the exact same flight Roger had mentioned a couple of days before.

 

It was 4 a.m. when he finally walked down the hotel hall and to Roger’s room, the excitement inside him reaching a new level. His eight hour flight and especially his arrival had been anything but relaxing – was it really too much to ask to have an uncomplicated flight to the city where your lover was waiting for you, especially after losing your grandfather and a final? -, but right then it didn’t matter anymore.

 

He was there and finally, _finally_ they could be together again and it just meant everything to the young man. They had a couple of stressful days ahead of them for the last swing of Roger’s tour, but at least they’d be together throughout it.

 

His knock was probably a little too enthusiastic, but Novak couldn’t care less. He waited patiently as he was pretty damn sure that Roger was fast asleep. And since he wasn’t exactly an early riser, 4 a.m. in the morning was a challenge. The Serb just wanted to knock for a third time when the door opened, revealing the most beautiful sight ever.

 

Roger’s hair was a mess, his tee was a little crinkled, and though he seemed relatively awake, there was no doubt that he’d nothing but fallen out of bed. Novak loved it. He walked inside, let his bag fall to the ground, and a second later they were clinging onto each other.

 

For minutes they didn’t move. The Swiss’ body was deliciously warm from sleep, and though his legs were naked with him only wearing his boxers, it didn’t seem like he was uncomfortable at all. And Novak simply took in Roger’s presence, the sound of his breathing, his smell, just every little detail he had missed so much.

 

After a while they shifted a bit, the younger man’s head ending on a strong shoulder while the hold around him only tightened. He hadn’t wanted to cry, really not. It’d been days now and Novak had thought he’d dealt with it, at least so far that he was past the spontaneous tears.

 

Roger proved him wrong. In the comfort of these familiar arms he felt more like himself than he had ever since getting the message of his grandfather’s death, and Novak had to realize that he really wasn’t over anything. Far from it.

 

Everything was back, the pain, the desperation, the helplessness, and when the older man tightened his grip around him yet again, it was like Roger knew before he did that he was about to lose it. Novak bit his lip, but nothing could hold back the flood of tears that wanted to break through.

 

He just cried, almost silently, a hand gently stroking over his hair and the back of his neck while Roger’s other arm held him close. At first Novak didn’t so much as hear the quiet words whispered into his ear, but after a while the soft humming came through to him. He concentrated on it, feeling himself relax even if it all still hurt like hell.

 

The blanket of comfort that was Roger’s presence didn’t make the pain go away, nothing really could, but Novak still felt better. He knew that the Swiss understood him, and it meant so much to him that he couldn’t even fully comprehend it.

 

“Don’t think this was the last time you’ve cried about this”, Roger mumbled into his ear and kissed his temple, somehow managing to make Novak smile even now.

 

“I’m sorry, I…”

 

“Save the apology, Djokovic, I haven’t slept more than six hours and I really don’t wanna hear it”, the man grumbled at him, sounding much more loving than the words would suggest.

 

Novak chuckled, but didn’t lift his head. He didn’t move at all, actually, still clinging onto his lover. His cheeks were wet and he knew that his eyes were red and puffy, and though he wasn’t exactly embarrassed, he also didn’t want Roger to see him like this.

 

It didn’t seem like Roger cared, though. “C’mon, you must be as tired as I am.” With that he pushed Novak away a bit and kissed him on the lips before stroking over his cheeks with his thumbs. Eyes soft, the Swiss simply looked at him for a moment before adding: “Would you like to go to bed with me, Djokovic?”

 

Novak sniffed and smirked. “You really need to get a grip on this last name thing, it’s getting old.”

 

“You like it, so shut up and undress.” With a sparkle in brown depths Roger stepped away, eyeing him up and down before turning around to walk into the bedroom.

 

Novak blinked. Now this was definitely a turn-on, but then again, what about that man wasn’t?

 

He walked into the bedroom and got to watch Roger climb under the covers, seeming like he was finally feeling the coldness of the room compared to the warmth of his bed. The Serb slowly undressed to his boxers and tee as well, just to follow Roger right after getting the little item from his jeans, his fist securely wrapped around it. 

 

They ended up close immediately, but despite their little bantering there was nothing sexual about any of their contact. Novak’s head was on the older man’s shoulder again, arms tightly wrapped around each other, legs entwined.

 

“This feels so good”, he whispered after a while, referring to both Roger’s hand stroking along his back and their sheer closeness. “I missed this. I missed you.”

 

“I really wish I could have been there for you.”

 

“You were.” The Serb pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at Roger as he held up what he was keeping in his hand. Brown eyes instantly got stuck with the pendant, and Novak didn’t miss the all-consuming sadness that flashed through them, along with other emotions like sorrow, despair and, strangely, guilt. Even if Novak had no idea where all these feelings were coming from, he simply reached up for a kiss before whispering: “Thank you for letting me hold onto that. I know what it means to you.”

 

Roger didn’t speak as he carefully took the necklace from him. For a moment he just held it and stared at it, the little golden heart shining in the light of the bedroom lamp. With a sigh he eventually placed it on the nightstand, just to pull Novak even closer than before until he was almost lying on top of him.

 

“How did your family take Vladimir’s death?” Roger asked after a while, his words quiet and soft, somehow managing to not make Novak feel bad again despite the topic.

 

“Let’s say it made them get over the news of me being gay and in a relationship a lot faster.” 

 

Roger was silent for a moment, seemingly stunned. “You told them?”

 

“My parents did”, the young man shrugged. “It’s enough I shocked them like I did. They told everyone that I’m gay at a birthday party only a few days before grandpa died. He wasn’t there, but he knew anyway.”

 

“How’d they take it?”

 

“Pretty cool, I guess. I mean, Dad has somewhat accepted it, so that’s always a good sign, and when they were asked if I was actually seeing someone, they told everyone you’d come home with me for my birthday. They’re excited.”

 

“They’ll still be shocked, won’t they?”

 

“Yeah”, Novak admitted and laughed. “Though it’ll be cool. All of the women in my family are fans of yours, so believe me, I won’t let go of you for too long.”

 

“That’s something, but I guess your Mom’s not one of them.”

 

“Actually I don’t know. She never listened to your music, unless it’s playing on the radio. I mean, she never smashed the radio into the wall when a song of yours was playing, so I’d say it’s not that bad.”

 

“You’re actually making this sound so good right now”, Roger quipped with pure sarcasm in his voice, making him chuckle.

 

“Okay, fine, they don’t like you, but they will.”

 

“Well, you know them, so I’m just going to believe you.”

 

Novak tightened his grip around the older man’s waist and let one hand glide under his tee, gently stroking along his side. “They won’t have much of a choice. I love you, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I do”, Roger said and kissed him on his head. “Love you too, you remember that?”

 

“Hmm, yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing you say it.” Novak cuddled up even closer and sighed contently, eyes closing. “Say it again.”

 

“I love you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I love you.” Roger was smiling, he could hear it and he loved it. “I love you. I. Love. You.”

 

The words became more quiet and distant, and Novak could feel how sleep pulled at him, but it didn’t change a thing about how incredibly good it felt to hear these words again, and again, and again.

 

~~~****~~~

 

Novak dug his fingers into that sexy ass, pulling Roger’s hips closer as he thrust up his own. The bed was creaking quietly, almost inaudibly, but in the silence of the room it was just loud enough to be heard over their breathless grunts.

 

The moment they had woken up he had begged the older man to make him _feel_ again, and he hadn’t had to ask Roger twice. They were still wrapped in the covers, but now they were sticking to their sweaty skin as Novak was fucked into the mattress, hard and fast but still so incredibly loving like only Roger could.

 

No matter how rough they were moving against each other, Roger’s lips and hands were gentle as they ghosted over his skin, making him feel both desired and loved. It felt good and he was close, but not as close as the Swiss was. Novak still urged him on to keep moving and when Roger came with a loud groan, he threw his head back and just moaned along, the sensation of the man pulsating inside him almost too much to bear.

 

It was so incredibly intimate, feeling his lover shudder above him from his orgasm, and Novak couldn’t hold back a quiet sob. God, this was weird, but his heart was tight from the beauty of the moment, and all it did was bringing back the memories of what he’d actually hoped to forget, at least for a couple of minutes.

 

“Hey”, he heard Roger whisper to him before kissing away the tears on his cheeks. “It’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry, this isn’t…”

 

“Shh”, the man mumbled against his lips. “Relax.” He pulled out of him while claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, just to glide down his body a moment later.

 

Novak whimpered at the mouth engulfing him, starting to suck him off without any warning. Roger moved his legs onto his shoulders and the Serb cried out at the fingers invading him, hitting his prostate relentlessly while bringing him closer fast.

 

“God, yes”, he screamed and came hard and long, everything around him turning into a shade of grey. There was only the pleasure of coming left and it felt like heaven, _he_ felt like heaven, weightless and pliant.

 

Even when his senses started to return, Novak still needed a while to notice the gentle touch on his forehead. There were finger tips lightly stroking along the lines of his eyebrows, making him relax while Roger lay close to his side. He pressed kisses on Novak’s cheek from time to time, lovingly pampering him while waiting for his recovery.

 

“You okay?” he asked after a while, making the Serb nod.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good, because I _am_ good, but not in a tearful kind of way.”

 

Novak almost choked on his laugh. “God, I didn’t exactly…”

 

“Shh, I know. Just trying to break the ice.” Roger moved an arm around his waist and urged him to turn onto his side, which Novak did, just to cuddle up to the Swiss’ chest a moment later. Familiar arms held him exactly like he needed it, and after a while he inwardly rolled his eyes at himself.

 

It was beautiful to know that Roger was there for him like this, but he really didn’t want to spend all their time together with crying. Actually he already felt a million times better than when he’d arrived, and when he moved up a bit to start kissing his lover’s neck, Novak finally managed to think of something else.

 

Lips moving up to Roger’s ear, he whispered: “Want me to make love to you?”

 

“Nole, you don’t have to, you just…”

 

“What, lost my grandfather?” The Serb pushed Roger onto his back and moved up on his arms, looking down at him with a smile. “Yeah, and it was hell, but I also missed my lover, and that was hell, too. Just let me do this, Rog. Let me love you. I need this.”

 

Instead of a reply the man reached up to kiss him with so much passion it made Novak’s head start to spin. He wanted to take his time, he really did, but the desire between them, this undying lust made it so hard to do that. Roger felt so good, his body so willing underneath him, and it was simply too much of a turn-on for him to take it really slow.

 

Novak had a broad grin on his face when he rolled off Roger and fell onto his back, placing his arm over his eyes with a grunt. Breathless he was, oh yes, but also damn satisfied and _freaking_ sure Roger was too. 

 

“Wow”, he heard from beside him and the confirmation made him giggle. “Stop sounding so smug, Djokovic.”

 

“Am I wrong?” Novak asked and lifted his arm to look at the older man, not at all missing the redness of his cheeks and his overall thoroughly-fucked appearance. It was a damn good look, the young man thought and grinned even broader. 

 

Roger grunted something unintelligible, and it really didn’t help to make his laughter die down. “Oh, shut up”, the Swiss man added and rolled his eyes before sitting up. Too bad the little smile playing around his lips betrayed him.

 

“It was good, just admit it”, Novak kept on teasing and he laughed at the look Roger shot him. He let one finger glide along the man’s spine meaningfully, adding in a whisper: “Is that a yes?”

 

“Since when are you all desperate for an ego boost?”

 

“You _screamed_ , baby. And I’m all for appreciation when it’s due.” Novak just barely got out of reach when he wanted to smack him and they both laughed as Roger got up from the bed.

 

He stopped laughing though, the moment he noticed the limp in Roger’s movements as he walked towards the bathroom. “What the hell, Rog, why are you limping?” The tone of his voice had been a little more vigorous than absolutely necessary, but Novak couldn’t care less, especially not when all he got as a reply was a casual shrug. “Roger.”

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine”, was all the answer he got before Roger disappeared in the bathroom. 

 

“You don’t seem fine.”

 

With a frown Novak waited for Roger to re-appear in his field of vision, just barely managing to keep himself from going after him and confronting him about this. God, why hadn’t he said something, what if their heated sex this morning had made this even worse, whatever _this_ was, a bad thigh, a cramp…

 

“But I _am_ fine, Nole. Relax, would you?” The Swiss was leaning against the doorframe, his tooth brush in one hand, a towel in the other. “I fell, okay? Last week. Bruised my hip pretty badly, but it’s not like I’m not used to it.”

 

“Since when is a bruised hip normality for you?”

 

“Ever since I started walking?” Roger grinned at him. “For heaven’s sakes, don’t look at me like I couldn’t walk. It’s just, I’m always covered in bruises, my legs, my hip, elbows. I always fall during dance rehearsals or something, and I know how to, but a couple of days ago I couldn’t really do much about it.”

 

“Bad enough for you to limp?”

 

“I only limp right after standing up, once I’ve walked a few minutes it gets better.” The older man shrugged. “Look, almost every music video I’ve ever done, I’ve definitely bled somewhere. Mostly my feet from the dancing, but also cuts and bruises, every time. We did some dance rehearsals over the last week, because I was bored and it just happened. I’ll be fine.”

 

Novak somewhat calmed down, though the statement that his lover was constantly hurting somewhere wasn’t exactly destined to make him feel much better. “What about Madrid?”

 

“I’m optimistic, and it won’t be the first tournament I play while being in pain”, Roger said with another shrug and finally started to brush his teeth. Novak watched him walk back into the bathroom, and with a sigh he decided to follow him. He wasn’t keen on having this conversation over two rooms.

 

Roger was just rinsing out his mouth when he walked through the door, the sight of that naked body still managing to do the funniest things to him, even after he’d gotten to enjoy the view so many times. Still, what really caught his eye was the little imbalance in the man’s stand, and it made Novak cringe.

 

“If I was too rough, why didn’t you…”

 

“Who said you were too rough?” Roger looked at him with a quirked eyebrow through the mirror before turning around. “Listen, if I wouldn’t have enjoyed the sex with you I would have told you, and you would have noticed. It’s just a bruise, and it’s healing. Stop thinking about it.”

 

Novak felt torn, mostly because he knew that Roger would never admit to being in pain, even if it were much worse than _‘only’_ a bruise. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You didn’t”, the man replied, but something in his eyes changed, like the younger man’s words had finally made him get where this was coming from. “Nole. You didn’t, okay?”

 

Roger came walking towards him and a moment later he was gently kissing him on the lips. “I loved our morning together”, he whispered, eyes burning with fire as he stared into Novak’s. “And every time I did moan from slight pain, my hip was the last thing I thought about. Believe me.”

 

He swallowed, barely managing a nod. God, Roger was so good at distracting him, particularly at turning him on, but at the same time Novak could see that it really was okay. Brown depths were full of love and desire, not even a hint of pain left in them, even if he was currently putting weight on both legs.

 

“What happens when you hurt something during a video shoot or something?” In the end Novak knew the question was silly. The way Roger looked at him, actually frowning like he couldn’t really believe there even was so much as a second option - it was almost ridiculous.

 

Of course the Swiss would just go on and fight through the pain, it was so logical now that he thought about it. And Novak was sure that this recklessness with his own health was solely due to the fact that Roger wouldn’t in a million years think that _he_ was more important than a damn music video or a schedule.

 

“We’ve already started, so I just fight through it.” The answer was calm and anything but unexpected, but Novak still hated it. Okay, maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to go on with a shoot or something with a mild scratch or a little twinge, but he just knew that wasn’t all of it.

 

Without thinking about it Novak lunged forward, claiming Roger’s lips in a desirous kiss. It was both because he longed to feel him like this, and because he needed something to stop himself from saying something about that matter, which he knew would be senseless. The man was stunned by his action, needing a long moment to start kissing him back.

 

After a while Novak reached up to take Roger’s head between his hands, holding him as he kept on with the kiss, mouths melting together and eventually Roger just gave in to him with a low moan. His arms came up around the Serb’s waist, pulling him close against him like he never wanted to let go of him again.

 

Their kiss was everything and more, and when they finally broke apart Novak had a hard time calming his breathing.

 

“What was that for?” Roger mumbled against his cheek, equally out of breath as him and so beautifully hard against his hip.

 

Novak smiled and shook his head. “Nothing”, he replied and kissed his lover again. “Let’s take a shower. I might even kiss your hip better.”

 

Roger’s rich laughter was music in his ears. The older man leaned in for another kiss before saying: “I’ll be right there, just give me a moment.”

 

Novak got into the shower while Roger went back to the bedroom, but he wasn’t alone for long. He didn’t say anything when he noticed the necklace, looking even more fragile against the man’s dark tanned skin than it did anyway.

 

There was no need to say out loud what it meant that the Swiss was wearing the necklace, and Novak couldn’t help but dug his fingers into it as they made love. Even if he didn’t know what the story behind the jewelry was, Roger was letting him know without words that he didn’t mind Novak knowing how important it was to him.

 

It still hurt the man and he didn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time he’d made the conscious decision to let Novak know just that. He was sure that, one day, Roger would tell him, and he knew with striking certainty that he’d be there for the Swiss, whenever he needed him.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's world tour is over and the two lovers enjoy it to the fullest. He also has a quiet moment with his friend.

 

**May 6, 2012. George Town, Cayman Island**

 

There were no words to describe how proud Roger was when he got off the stage after the final concert of his first ever world tour. It was amazing. The fans had been so great from the first to the last show, and he couldn’t even begin to gauge the thankfulness that consumed him.

 

He’d fought so hard, like he’d never had in his whole life, to make this tour the way he’d wanted it to be, and it had all worked out. The reviews had been amazing throughout the whole tour, and though Roger would never admit it, he’d anxiously read almost every single one of them.

 

Everyone had wanted to tell him what to do, how to do it, and it had needed for Roger to almost explode to make them get that this was _his_ show, his show alone. And it had worked. Everything had worked, and when he flung his arms around Novak’s neck in his changing room, he couldn’t stop his laughter.

 

It was so beautiful, his whole life falling into place so beautifully, and Roger was not even one bit ashamed to admit that it was mostly due to his lover. The last few days had been hectic, but every single time he’d looked at Novak the young man had smiled at him, like being with Roger was all he needed to be happy.

 

Roger felt that way. He really did, just being with Novak was making him happy, and he couldn’t believe how much his life had changed throughout the tour. He’d never thought something like that could ever happen to him, but it had and it was wonderful.

 

“What are you laughing about?” the Serb asked and kissed him on the cheek, a moment later looking him in the eyes. God, Roger loved these eyes so much, how bright and shiny they were with that raw happiness in them. He loved the thought that he’d put this expression there.

 

“Nothing, just… I had to fight so hard for this, and I’m just so happy that I was right and it worked.” He grinned and moved in for another kiss, letting Novak feel _exactly_ how happy he was, how excited and aroused all at the same time.

 

They almost ended up making out against a wall like so many times before, but a knock on the door had them break apart. “Whatever you’re doing in there, the party’s started and it’d be nice for you to show.”

 

“We’ll be right there”, Roger answered Bibi with a laugh, all the while staring into Novak’s eyes. “You up for that drunken sex we wanted to have once my tour was over?”

 

“And when would that happen, we’re flying to Madrid in a few hours.”

 

“We could do drunken sex and join the miles high club at the same time”, Roger suggested the obvious and laughed again when he got the look he’d only been waiting for. “Fine, another time. And I thought you’d be more spontaneous than that.”

 

“Since you’re currently so lightheaded, one of us has to be realistic”, Novak smirked and stroked down his chest with one finger, all the way to Roger’s groin to make his point _very_ clear. “I’m all for sex, though.”

 

“You’re always all for sex, darling”, the Swiss chuckled and pulled Novak in for a kiss before finally letting go of him. He quickly changed, under the watchful eyes of his lover, which didn’t really help ignoring his quite prominent erection.

 

“Hey, what did you mean, you had to fight so hard for this? For your tour?”

 

“Yeah, with my manager and the producers”, Roger replied as he hurriedly put his stuff away so they could get going quickly later. With a last look around he added: “Pretty much everyone. I think I’m ready. C’mon, let’s go.”

 

He just wanted to open the door when Novak grasped his hand to pull him back. Roger found himself face to face with his lover, and it was only then that he noticed the frown on his face, mixed with a very concerned look in his eyes.

 

For a moment he wanted to play dumb, but in the end he knew it was worthless. He’d let his guard down around this man too many times to really believe that he could fool him now. And, strangely, he didn’t even want to.

 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

 

No small talk, no pretending neither of them knew what this was about. Roger appreciated it, but he also didn’t really know what to say. There was indeed so much on his mind these days that it sometimes made him dizzy, but it wasn’t anything he’d thought Novak to really want to know.

 

But as he looked into those gorgeous eyes, the Swiss came to understand that maybe he’d been wrong about that. There was so much concern, an honest will to help him and make him feel better that it was almost heartbreakingly beautiful. Roger still couldn’t believe that this man cared about him that way.

 

“There’s a lot that… you don’t know”, he said after a long moment of silence, deciding that honesty was the way to go. It wasn’t like Novak deserved anything less from him than everything he had to give, even the bad. “I’ve… I’ve been struggling for years with decisions I don’t want to make. I’m… not happy, not completely, and I don’t know how long I can go on like this.”

 

“And why don’t you talk to me?” Novak looked a little hurt, but for the most part it was concern that Roger could see in his eyes, honest and beautiful.

 

They moved closer, until their foreheads were touching, and everything about that moment made him feel so incredibly good. Even now, with Roger admitting that he’d kept something from his lover, Novak didn’t pull back. All he did was show Roger that he was there, that he listened, without putting any pressure on him and it just meant everything.

 

“I’d like to”, he whispered eventually, not missing the surprise in his boyfriend’s eyes at his reaction, the easiness with which he agreed to him. “Talk to you. It’s just… My tour’s over, and it’s been such a beautiful journey, with my team, with you. I’d like to enjoy that as long as it lasts, and then there’s Madrid and Rome and your birthday…”

 

“I’m not saying you should talk to me _now_ ”, Novak said and smiled at him, but Roger could see that he was left insecure about what was really going on.

 

And admittedly, there was no way the young man could have so much as a clue what this was about. He knew it wasn’t fair to keep him guessing over this and maybe come up with things much worse than the truth.

 

“Do you know who my manager is?” he therefore asked, for once because it was pretty much the core of his misery. And secondly, Roger suspected that Novak wasn’t even aware of this, like so many other people. The only difference was that it would affect the Serb, sooner or later, so he should get to know some time.

 

“You’ve been with that management firm since you started, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but do you know who exactly manages my career?” Roger waited for a moment, but wasn’t surprised when Novak simply shook his head. “I have family in Australia, you probably know that. I spent a lot of my holidays there as a kid.”

 

“I’ve read about that, yeah.”

 

“My manager was a CEO in Australia back then, but currently he’s the CEO of IMG’s New York office.”

 

“I don’t see why your career being personally managed by one of IMG’s CEOs should be surprising. You’re, well, you.”

 

“He’s my uncle.”

 

It had come out much less dramatic than Roger felt about it, but Novak still got it. They looked at each other for a while, and from the young man’s reaction it was clear that most of his feelings were showing in his eyes.

 

“So, even if you’d want to fire him, you couldn’t.”

 

“No, I don’t… I don’t want to…” Roger stopped himself from going on and almost groaned. God, he hated this, hated this so much. Why couldn’t it all just be easy again, why couldn’t he just stay happy with the way things had always been?

 

“Hey, not now, remember?” The expression of concern in Novak’s eyes had intensified, obviously having caught his discomfort and inner struggle. “They’re waiting for us.”

 

Without thinking Roger moved in for a long kiss, just barely restricting himself from fucking the young man against the wall right then. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he’d been reckless with his love life, but with his sex life, oh hell yes.

 

And still, despite all the people in his life, guys and girls, Novak was the first one to understand him and, even more importantly, to give him the time he needed. He didn’t demand too much, didn’t make Roger feel like he would never be able to really live up to his expectations.

 

At the same time, though, Novak was always there for him when he needed it, like that one solid rock in his life that he could always come to when the ocean became too rough. There was still so much he had to tell Novak, but Roger had never felt less like he’d lose the man over his secrets. In contrast, it was almost like the more secrets they’d share along the way, the closer they would become. It was that thought that almost made him grab the young Serb and disburden his heart right then. 

 

“Let’s make them wait some more”, he mumbled once he’d let go of Novak’s lips, causing him to laugh out loud.

 

“Bibi will kill us and you know it”, he gave back, but moved in for another kiss anyway. “But I swear to God, you kiss me like that one more time and I might not even care about location before I make you fuck me.”

 

With a dust dry throat Roger didn’t even notice how Novak pulled him out of the room and towards the after-show party. The arousal he felt after his lover’s words was unreal and there was a jolt of fire rushing though him every time their gazes met during the rest of the night.

 

He really had to be careful about how to sit and stand. The immense success of his tour and their perfect last show already had him fairly turned on, but his lover was doing an excellent job at channeling that excitement into something sexual and Roger loved it.

 

By the time Novak wordlessly put a condom into his hand around 1 a.m., not even looking at him, the Swiss was about ready to explode. He was going crazy and he just knew that Novak knew, but he also found it amusing. God, he hadn’t shared his inner conflict about his uncle with anyone but Novak yet, not even his Mum, and the young man so easily managed to take his mind off it.

 

Roger was desperately trying to find a way to have sex, preferably without getting caught, but between the party and their flight to Spain, there was simply not enough time. Maybe they could manage a couple of minutes for a blow-job, but he really wanted to fuck Novak. The Serb was just as hard and turned-on as he was, it was in his eyes and God, Roger wanted him _now_.

 

“No, Dan, I still need to pack a few things”, he said to his bodyguard and looked at him sternly. “Give us ten minutes alone, okay? We’ll be right out.”

 

There was a hint of amusement in Dan’s eyes as he dragged Novak with him and back to his changing room, but Roger didn’t care anymore. Hell, the man could think whatever he wanted, they goddamn _needed_ this.

 

Novak walked in first and was already opening his pants before the door was even closed, the knowledge almost enough to make Roger come. The Serb stepped further into the room, looking around like he was searching for something, but Roger wasn’t about to waste any time.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going”, he grumbled and attacked Novak from behind, pushing him forward until he had him pressed against the back of the couch. “Pants down, now.”

 

The eagerness that the young man complied with was making his cock throb while Roger quickly put on the condom. He got into position and mumbled: “No time for preparation, and Nole, no coming on the couch, understood? I’ll suck you off, but only after I’m done with that tight ass of yours.”

 

He didn’t miss how Novak quickly moved his arm to touch himself, and Roger needed a moment to realize that he was doing it to keep from coming right then.

  
“Fuck”, he heard him whisper desperately and it made the Swiss move without thinking. Perfect heat and tightness awaited him and Roger couldn’t hold back, starting to thrust even when he wasn’t all the way in yet.

 

The whimper that echoed in the room finally made him lose his mind, after having been close to insanity for hours. Novak leaned forward, thighs pressing into the couch’s backrest as he desperately searched for support, his right hand tightly wrapped around his own cock.

 

“I’ve barely started and you’re already close, baby?” he asked, every single syllable punctuated by a hard thrust right at Novak’s prostate. “This good, Nole? Tell me.”

 

“Yes”, the younger man gasped in a whisper, too out of breath to be any louder. “Yes, so good, yes…”

 

Roger felt the tingle in his balls and grasped Novak’s shoulders to pull him upright, pressing him against his chest as he mercilessly thrust into him. His eyes closed in ecstasy when he got even deeper than before and then he came, pushing into Novak as far as he could before exploding.

 

“Roger”, he heard the young man mumble, but didn’t react as he was pulsating into the condom, deaf and blind to anything but the bliss of his orgasm. Novak continued to mumble his name, his body deliciously tight around his cock and Roger moaned, long and loud as he pulled out and thrust back inside.

 

He hadn’t seen that coming, but him still being hard was at least going to make this a bit better for Novak.

 

“Forget the sucking off, get on your back”, Roger commanded breathlessly as he pulled out of the man. “And still no coming.”

 

The young man kicked off one of the legs of his jeans and quickly did as he’d been told, obviously too turned on to question Roger or even make another suggestion. As he followed Novak onto the ground, it was all he could do to not just ravage him.

 

Novak’s cock was so perfectly hard between his legs, straining and red with blood, one hand still tightly wrapped around the shaft. After a moment of taking this sight in, Roger lunged forward, gliding back into the man without any warning, and only his mouth on the Serb’s prevented his scream from being heard in the whole facility.

 

“Quiet”, he breathed again, but knew it was useless. God, that expression on Novak’s face was just everything and Roger kept staring as he thrust into him, short and sharp. Teeth had sunk into these sexy lips, obviously to keep the all too loud screams from escaping, and Roger couldn’t help but try and shoot those efforts down.

 

Novak sometime sneaked a glance at him through half-lidded eyelids, like he knew what Roger was trying to do and wanted to let him know he was not amused. Then again, from the way things were looking, he didn’t exactly have a strong negotiation point.

 

So, instead of looking even half as serious as he’d wanted to, Novak simply threw his head back in raw pleasure and Roger decided it’d been enough torture. Grasping the man’s wrist, he pulled his hand off his cock and after two more thrusts Novak was coming, and this time not even their joined mouths could stifle the sound of it.

 

Roger came right with him and for a moment he thought he’d just die right then, the way every last drop was milked from him leaving him completely drained. And Novak wasn’t any better, he was gasping and panting for air, not at all seeming like he’d move a single muscle anytime soon.

 

The only problem was, Dan was waiting for them, and though he’d surely heard what they had been up to, Roger knew he would sometime come and knock on the door if they didn’t show up soon.

 

“Nole, get up”, he mumbled against the man’s shoulder, not at all surprised when he didn’t get an answer. Roger grimaced as he pulled out of Novak, concluding that coming twice into the same condom wouldn’t be counted as one of his smartest moves.

 

It cost him a lot, but he managed to get into a sitting position before looking down at himself, relaxing when he realized that the latex hadn’t broken. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly took it off, shivering slightly when he touched his over-sensitive penis.

 

“Rog”, Novak beside him mumbled, hand clumsily stroking over his back and the Swiss couldn’t help but smile at the dreamy expression on his face when he looked at him.

 

“Nole, get up, we need to catch a plane”, he gave back softly, but leaned down for a kiss anyway. “C’mon.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

Roger kissed Novak again, granting him another minute to come back to his senses. He knew this was hard for the man and he wished they could just stay there, too, but they simply couldn’t.

 

“I don’t want to move. Thinking about it, I want to stay just like this and have you fuck me again.”

 

“Hello, were you just here? Not anytime soon”, Roger chuckled and kissed Novak for the last time before standing up. It was a lot less graceful than usual, but as he tucked himself back in, he was just thankful that he’d managed at all.

 

His lover was still on the floor, naked below the waist with his jeans hanging from one ankle, and his libido actually wanted to do something about it. Roger shook his head. “Don’t make me get cold water, sweetheart. Dan is waiting and I really don’t want him to see you like this.”

 

Now that finally got him moving, even if it was slow and lazy. Overall Novak just appeared really well-fucked and damn satisfied, a look that Roger always loved to see on him. He couldn’t resist the urge to pull him close once the man was standing again, moving in for a deep kiss while helping Novak redress.

 

“I love you so much”, he whispered into his ear and kissed Novak on the shell, grinning at the full body shudder he got for it.

 

“You just came twice, so I’m not going to dwell on that”, the young man gave back, sounding so gorgeously tired and satisfied that it sent a shiver down Roger’s spine.

 

“God, I love how you’re sounding right now.” A hand on Novak’s ass, the Swiss held him close as they kissed some more, unable to stay away from each other’s lips for too long.

 

“Well, you sound a bit too awake for my liking, but whatever.” 

 

Roger chuckled and was just moving in for another kiss when there was a soft knock on the door and Dan spoke up. “The ten minutes are not quite up, but it’s been silent for a while, so I thought I’d knock. The car’s here.”

 

“We’ll be right out”, Roger replied and couldn’t help a little blush. Damn it, he’d known they’d been too loud, but the confirmation was still making him feel a little embarrassed. He was thirty, for heaven’s sakes, and not a horny teenager anymore…

 

“You know, if you hadn’t actually _wanted_ me to scream, he might have not figured out what we were doing.”

 

“Dan’s not an idiot, the moment I dragged you into this room he knew what we were going to do”, the older man gave back and took a last glance around the room. “You forgot anything?”

 

“Only how to breathe and walk, but I’ll live.” Novak looked at him for the first time since getting fucked into the floor and Roger absolutely loved what he saw. Bright eyes were having a hard time to focus on his face, still consumed by his intense climax.

 

“You look damn well-fucked, you know that?” he asked, not at all surprised by the wry smirk he got for it.

 

“Duh”, Novak quipped and nodded towards the door with a suppressed yawn. “Let’s go.”

 

They hurried to get to the airport, with Novak mostly spending his time clinging onto Roger while the man was busy glaring at the very few people they met along the way. Dan couldn’t keep the grin off his face, knowing exactly why the Serb was so quiet, while everyone else was just making an educated guess. Not that they were wrong.

 

Somehow it even felt good, and Roger could tell that Novak didn’t mind at all. It was like his whole body language was screaming, _‘Yes, he’s fucking_ me _, now look the other way’_ , and Roger nothing but loved it. Once in his jet, the Swiss had never been more thankful for having the possibility to set up a bed for the long flights.

 

“I love you for this, really”, Novak seemed to agree as he lay down without so much as getting himself a blanket, eyes closing before his head even hit the pillow, and Roger decided to let him sleep. After talking to the pilot he took a seat from where he could watch the young man, his mind still too alert for him to find any rest.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Dan came walking towards him and took a seat across from Roger, shortly glancing at the young man who was fast asleep. “He’s out, eh? Was it that good?”

 

“Shut up, Dan”, the Swiss grumbled, but couldn’t stop his smirk. “And yes, I am tired, but I can’t sleep.”

 

They were rolling towards the runway, about to take off for their ten hour flight and Roger found his gaze stuck with the view he had from the window beside him. Once in the air, Dan spoke up again.

 

“I wasn’t so sure this would be a good idea, but you seem happy, Roger.”

 

The Swiss frowned, but didn’t need to ask what his bodyguard was talking about. He himself was still amazed by how well Novak and he functioned, so it wasn’t surprising that others would have doubts about their relationship.

 

“I am happy. He’s great”, was all he returned, eyes wandering over to his lover’s sleeping form. And God, his heart was still leaping even after looking at Novak so often, chest swelling from pride and happiness.

 

“Yeah, he is”, Dan smiled at him. “And he adores you.”

 

Roger felt himself blush slightly, but in the dim light around them it was hopefully lost.

 

“So, why aren’t you lying over there and taking a nap, too? You need the sleep.”

 

Dan’s words made him sigh. “I don’t know”, he admitted and shrugged. “Too much to think about, I guess.”

 

“You’re a control freak, Roger, really”, his bodyguard laughed, though he kept it quiet to not disturb Novak. “Why can’t you just let your life happen for once?”

 

The Swiss didn’t reply anything to that, knowing that, to a certain degree, Dan was right. Not that it made the millions of things he simply _had_ to think about disappear.

 

“Look, from where I stand, you need to enjoy your life a bit more, Rog.”

 

“I wasn’t aware that I’m on your couch here?” It was meant as a joke, but didn’t quite come out that way. Roger swallowed.

  
“I’m just saying that you seem stressed, and that even though Novak’s obviously doing a wonderful job at relaxing you.” The comment made Roger glare at him, but Dan just moved on: “Your tour was a huge success, Roger. You’ve exceeded everyone’s expectations, but maybe it’s time to take care of your own happiness, too.”

 

“So you’re saying I’m working too hard.”

 

“God, yes, but that’s nothing new. You’re a workaholic and that’s not about to change. All I’m saying is that your tour’s over now, and you should make yourself feel that. Take some days off. Go out, eat dinner with your boyfriend, fuck him senseless.”

 

“That’s not exactly possible, the first two I mean”, Roger said and simply smirk. God, he really was tired, letting a comment like that slide without grilling Dan.

 

“You’ll figure it out, Rog”, the man said. “I know you love the small things in life, and as your friend I’m just saying you should make sure you have them.”

 

“I know”, Roger sighed and closed his eyes. “God, Dan, I’m so tired”, he then said, not even knowing where that had come from.

 

“Duh, my friend, duh. You’re doing too much, of course you are tired.” The concern was all audible in Dan’s voice, interlaced with a hint of anger.

 

Roger opened his eyes to look at his friend. “Why are you angry?”

 

“Because everyone who made you do this tour should get grilled, that’s why.”

 

“The tour was my decision.”

 

“No, Roger, it wasn’t. Everyone was demanding a tour, your fans, your management, your agency. You can’t tell me that you really ever wanted to do this while still playing tennis, it was grueling and you knew it would be.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever say something?”

 

“Because when you told me it was too late, you’d already made up your mind. You did amazing and I admire your drive and passion, but it was too much. God, Roger, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re beyond tired, and I really don’t want to see you burn out. I’m just so glad Novak came along, because without him I’m sure you wouldn’t have pulled through.”

 

The words were harsh and definitely hard to hear, but deep down Roger knew that Dan was right. It had been too much, and if he was honest he’d always known that.

 

“You need to figure out what you want, Roger”, Dan said and smiled at him. “Do you want success in whatever it is you’re doing, or do you want to live a full life. Look at him”, he nodded towards Novak. “You have someone in your life to who you mean everything.”

 

“So what, I should give up music and go back to another few years of tennis and that’s it?” As much as he loved tennis, Roger felt himself go stiff at just the thought of giving up his music career, he loved it too much by now.

 

“God, no, that’s not what I said and you know it. Look, Rog, it’s your life and it’s your decision, but just let me tell you this. It’s _your_ life, and if you don’t want to bring out the next album in two months, then that’s how it is. If you want to go out with your lover instead of going into the studio, then that’s how it is. Don’t let anyone push you into something you don’t want to do, okay? That’s all I want.” The man stood up and patted him on the shoulder. “And now get some sleep, I’ll wake you in time. Novak looks like he’s a little cold.”

 

Dan’s words were ringing in his ear, but Roger still smiled at that last bit. “Thanks, Dan”, he said and glanced up at the man. “For everything.”

 

“You’re welcome.” With that his bodyguard moved to the front part of the jet, as usual giving them as much privacy as possible without Roger even having to ask.

 

It wasn’t exactly cold in the jet, but he still took a blanket with him that he spread out before climbing over Novak and lying down by his side. He kept on looking at the man’s face as he got comfortable, Dan’s words still echoing in his mind.

 

Roger wasn’t sure he’d find sleep at all, but then Novak moved closer until he was cuddled up against his body, just to press a little kiss on his cheek. He blinked, unsure whether he had just woken Novak, or if he’d been awake all along, but decided it didn’t matter.

 

“Love you”, he whispered and snuck an arm around the Serb’s waist, not missing his content sigh and Roger almost heaved one himself. He wasn’t sure what to expect from his life in the near future, mostly because Dan was right: he needed to make some decisions, and decisions meant changes, and he really wasn’t good at that. Really not.

 

Still, as he basked in the closeness of his lover, Roger felt more secure than he had in a long time. He had no idea how Novak did it, but he just made him feel so good, like nothing else mattered as long as they were together. And Roger really hoped that this was something that would never change between them.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived in Madrid, they make plans for Roger to meet Marian, plus Roger finally tells Mirka.

 

**May 8, 2012. Madrid, Spain**

 

Roger smiled when he noticed the goose-bumps Novak got as he let his finger tips wander across soft skin, with the young man lying on his stomach while he lightly stroked up and down his back.

 

“You cold?” he asked with affectionate mockery in his voice, but Novak couldn’t be bothered.

 

He just shook his head that was lying on his forearms and sighed, not even opening his eyes as he enjoyed the caress. Roger’s smile grew wider and he leaned in for a kiss into black hair, not for a moment stopping the movement of his hand.

 

They’d arrived in Madrid in the middle of the night, having fallen into bed right after their arrival, and were now recovering from pretty damn awesome morning sex. The Swiss sighed and moved closer to lay his head on Novak’s shoulder, watching his own fingers move over tanned skin.

 

“Our date still on?” he asked after a while, though it was more to keep himself from falling asleep. They’d gotten a couple hours of sleep and he was used to less, but the time shift was taking its toll on him. It was broad daylight, for heaven’s sakes, but Roger simply didn’t feel like it. 

 

“Of course”, Novak said, his voice sounding exactly as relaxed as he was. “Marian will come over when you’re at the training courts, he’ll probably stay until you’re back.”

 

“Call me when he’s gone then”, Roger offered easily and just wanted to give in to his urge to close his eyes when the man underneath him moved. With a frown he watched as Novak turned onto his side, even moving out of Roger’s reach until he had to stop the caress on his back.

 

“And if I want you to just come here?”

 

There was no way to misunderstand what he meant, but Roger still needed to know: “Are you sure?”

 

“What, am I sure that I love you, or sure that I finally want to introduce you to someone important in my life?” Novak was frowning and he didn’t have to say the words that were on his tongue, Roger heard them anyway. _Or don’t you_ want _me to introduce you?_

 

“Hey, don’t go there”, he mumbled and reached out to stroke over the man’s cheek with his thumb. “I’d love for Marian to know about us, I like him and he’s a great guy. Just, are you sure you want to introduce me to him before I meet your parents? They might not appreciate it.”

 

“Sorry, I just…” Novak sighed and moved to press their foreheads together. “I’ve met your family and a part of your crew, there are so many people in your life that know about us. I don’t want you to think that I’m, I don’t know, ashamed of us or something.”

 

“We agreed to not tell your parents before your birthday, remember?” Roger gently kissed the man before smiling at him. “And I understand that you want them to know first before telling anyone else. That’s actually why I’m surprised you want to tell Marian.”

 

“He likes you, I mean, he _really_ likes you, and he wants to meet you”, the Serb chuckled and shook his head. “He won’t tell my parents and I just don’t want to wait anymore. This, us”, he pointed between them and smiled that beautiful smile of his. “I love you so much, and I’m so proud of having you in my life. I just want someone I care about to know what I feel for you, and it’ll make things so much easier too, so…”

 

“Nole, it’s okay”, Roger kissed him again, not just a little peck this time but a real kiss, deep and wet and intense. “I can’t wait for you to introduce me to Marian, though that won’t be so hard, we already know each other anyway, so it’ll be more of a re-introduction, sí?”

 

Roger grinned when Novak burst out laughing at his admittedly genius imitation of their mutual Spanish friend, but couldn’t help the nervous flutter in his chest. God, he was only about to meet his lover’s _coach_ , who he even knew liked him, and it still made him feel beyond nervous.

 

Wanting to forget about it, he leaned in for another kiss, impatiently urging the younger man to get on top of him. Roger moaned at the weight pressing him down and hoarsely whispered: “Make love to me, baby.”

 

Novak lifted his head and just looked at him, gorgeous bright eyes sparkling with love and tenderness. He lifted a hand to touch his cheek, the affection behind the gesture causing Roger to close his eyes.

 

“You’re the single best thing in my life, Rog”, that familiar deep voice with a slight Serbian accent said, pulling the rug from under his feet with ease. He knew it was Novak saying that, but Roger still needed to look at him and make sure his ears hadn’t betrayed him. Good God. “Do you want to know what I really, really want, baby?”

 

“Tell me”, he whispered, kind of glad they were more or less ignoring that first statement of Novak’s. He wasn’t sure he could hold back the tears, especially not now that he saw the truth of it in hazel green depths.

 

“I love you, and all I want is to be able to live it. I want to kiss you hello any time, to kiss you goodbye. I want to be able to kiss you on the training courts, in the locker rooms, in the hotel lobby, at a restaurant, at a movie theatre and everywhere in between.” The smile on Novak’s lips was enchanting. “I want everyone to know that you’re with me, and I admit it’s mostly because I still can’t believe you’re really in love with me.”

 

“God, Nole, I want that too”, Roger gave back and breathed deeply, their gazes staying locked all the time. “All of that.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love what we have now, but I don’t want to hold back around you, ever.” Novak leaned down for a kiss that was becoming hotter the longer their lips stayed locked, and when they eventually broke apart they were both rock hard. “And just so we’re clear”, the young man panted against his lips, eyes closed as he slowly moved his hips against Roger’s. “I know Marian will totally love you, but even if he didn’t, I wouldn’t care. I won’t ever care if someone close to me doesn’t like you, because it doesn’t matter.”

 

“But, and you know that, it kind of does matter.”

 

“No, not to me”, Novak disagreed and shook his head. “You mean everything to me, and if God wants so and I won’t lose you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if anyone, even my parents, don’t understand that, then I really don’t care.”

 

“I’m not the perfect guy you make me up to be, Nole”, he mumbled in a heartless attempt at putting these words into perspective, but Novak’s smile told him he failed pretty miserably.

 

“You’re close enough, gorgeous.”

 

Roger didn’t get to reply something when the Serb caught his lips in another kiss, and they didn’t break it once until Novak was deep inside of him. He then lifted his head and looked down at Roger, whispering endearments as he slowly loved him with long strokes.

 

The older man really wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensations, but something made him return the intense stare. Novak sometime picked up the pace, making him biting his lip to keep from groaning all that loudly. This was love-making at its most beautiful, intense without being rough, fast without being hectic, and Roger knew that Novak felt it too.

 

“I’m so close, love”, the man above him whispered into his ear. “So close. You’re so hot, so tight, so sexy. I don’t want you to leave for practice, I want to have you here, with me, beneath me, moaning, gasping, just like this.”

 

The Swiss shivered and barely registered the loud groan in his ear when he came, his muscles mercilessly tearing Novak’s orgasm from him. It was intense and mindless, and Roger couldn’t say he wanted anything more in that moment than holding his sweaty and breathless lover in his arms.

 

“Sooner or later, you’re going to kill me”, Novak panted against his neck after several minutes, causing Roger to laugh out loud.

 

He carefully rolled them around and took off the condom before looking at the young man again. “Then I guess I better get going, so you can recover from this _horrible_ strain.”

 

Novak glared at him. “Are you kidding me here?”

 

“Why would I?” Roger asked back sarcastically and got up from the bed. There was a disapproving grunt from behind him, and when he turned he saw that Novak had stretched out his arm in an attempt to stop him. “Yes, Djokovic, you want something?”

 

“Yes, Federer, I do”, the Serb gave back and smirked up at him. “Come back to bed.”

 

“I’m meeting my team in half an hour, I need to get to my room, shower, get dressed and pack my stuff. And from the way you’re looking at me, I’d say what you’re having in mind will simply take too much time.”

 

“You know, this is funny, and I always thought the problem with guys was that they’re too fast.”

 

Roger laughed. “Yeah, I know where that’s coming from, like when we just got here and you…”

 

“Shut it, Federer, and get out of here”, Novak nothing but grumbled, though the look in his eyes betrayed him.

 

Roger smiled, sitting down on the edge of the mattress before leaning in for a long kiss. “I love you, too”, he mocked and laughed along with his lover. “Can you explain something to me, darling?”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“I’ve just had you all to myself for two weeks. So, why do I feel like the couple of hours I’ll be gone for practice are already too much?”

 

“Oh great, I know that one, which would be because you’re aware of all the very nice things we could do in that time.” Novak looked at him in all seriousness, making Roger blink rather disbelievingly.

 

“We just had sex, for heaven’s sakes.”

 

“Man, you’re no fun at all”, the Serb grumbled, though with a wide smirk. “Now go, before I decide I’m going to miss you too much and don’t let you go.”

 

With a last kiss Roger finally left his lover behind, and even if he was already missing him – God, he really needed to get a grip, they’d only be apart for a few hours -, there was still a broad smile on his lips. He made his way to his own room and was just undressing to get into the shower when there was a knock on his door.

 

Not a hundred per cent sure it wasn’t Novak, because come on, that would definitely be just like the young man, Roger got to the door with a broad grin on his face. Instead of hazel green eyes, though, he was greeted by calm brown depths he’d known for so long.

 

It didn’t even take the special bond that was between them to figure out that something was wrong, and somehow Roger knew that his happy smile was only somehow making it worse.

 

“I thought you trusted me”, Mirka eventually said, trying hard to make her eyes unreadable, but she probably knew it was senseless with him. The fact that she tried nonetheless didn’t mean anything good.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then why haven’t you even told me that you’re seeing someone?”

 

~~~****~~~

 

With a bottle of water in his hand Roger went into the shadows beside the trainings courts, where Mirka was waiting for him to finish his practice. He was glad to have her back, since she hadn’t constantly travelled with him during his world tour. She’d needed some time off, and Roger had been so busy anyway that he hadn’t really minded.

 

Now, though, he realized how much he’d missed her, and he felt honestly bad about not having told her about his new relationship. Of course he’d already told her that and he knew that Mirka wasn’t really mad at him, only disappointed and maybe even hurt, and obviously she still expected an explanation.

 

“How do you know I’m seeing someone at all?” he asked as he sat down beside her, his voice quiet even if he’d double-checked that they were alone.

 

“Your Mum made a comment when I called her, but it’s not like I didn’t suspect something”, Mirka said and turned her head to look at him. “Why haven’t you told me, Roger?”

 

“I love him, Mirka”, he replied and, for him, that would have been enough of an explanation, but he could see that his best friend didn’t understand. “I was scared, okay? I didn’t… I didn’t want to let him in, because I was scared that I’d only get hurt again.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, I was an idiot. I tried to push him away, I was being a jerk, I was hurting him and… He came to see me, in Charleston, and we had a fight and then we just talked, almost the whole night.” Roger paused, thinking back to that night and the things they’d told each other, the feelings that had overwhelmed him when Novak had said out loud that he wanted _forever_ , just like him.

 

“Okay, but apparently everything was fine after that, so why didn’t you…”

 

“I don’t know, Mirka, really”, Roger shrugged. “I missed him so much, because I didn’t see him until Monte Carlo was over, and then we just…”

 

“So your excuse for not telling me that you’re seeing someone is that you were busy having sex?”

 

Roger laughed at that. “No, Mir, not really. I don’t know why I haven’t told you yet and I’m sorry. Really.”

 

“Then tell me now. I want to know everything.”

 

“Who he is, for example?” Roger smirked. He knew the woman was dying to get to know the identity of his lover, and he also knew he’d been torturing her by not telling her sooner.

 

Mirka glared at him. “No, please keep that until the marriage.”

 

“It’s Novak, Mir”, the man smiled, contently watching his best friend’s facial expressions slip.

 

“As in _Djokovic_?”

 

“Do you know another Novak?”

 

“No, but maybe you do.”

 

“Djokovic it is”, Roger grinned and shook his head. “Why are you so surprised?”

 

“ _Why_? Uh, let me think… _Because it is surprising_ , for heaven’s sakes. You don’t even know each other.”

 

“No, we definitely didn’t, because if I had known what kind of man he is, I’d have asked him out years ago.”

 

Mirka just stared at him, and finally she asked: “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

 

Roger just nodded. He wasn’t surprised that she’d thought he’d be kidding her, but he could see that Mirka was getting it now as he just looked at her.

 

“Wow, I’m… shocked, actually.”

 

“He’s a great man, Mirka.”

 

“Maybe that’s true. Maybe I’d even already know that if you’d told me _before_ , if you had actually _introduced_ us.”

 

“I told you I’m sorry, Mir, what more do you want?” Roger shrugged. “It wasn’t my finest move to keep this from you and if you’d travelled with me these last few months things would have been different, but now it is how it is. Do you want to meet him?”

 

His best friend of twelve years looked at him, her eyes going from stubborn to soft in a split second. “You have to ask?” she laughed and shook her head. “Of course. And, you know what?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You look like a love-sick teenager, Rog.”

 

He grinned, but wasn’t at all delighted when he could feel that he was blushing. Mirka noticed, too, and she laughed as she reached over to affectionately ruffle through his hair.

 

“When did you guys hook up?”

 

“After Basel”, Roger didn’t hesitate to answer. Honesty was the least he could do. “He told me he loved me.”

 

“Just like that?” Mirka lifted an appreciative eyebrow. “Maybe he is alright then.”

 

Roger smiled. “He’s more than alright, he’s wonderful.”

 

“And hot.”

 

“Oh God, yes”, the Swiss man sighed and closed his eyes in delight, not at all surprised when his friend laughed again.

 

“You’re so smitten, my friend.”

 

“Oh God, yes”, he repeated and chuckled.

 

“If you got together in November, telling your parents after not even two months isn’t very much like you.”

 

“They caught us having sex, it wasn’t like we had much of a choice then.”

 

Mirka grinned at him, weirdly amused by his words. “Where?”

 

“Where what?”

 

“Where did you have sex, Roger.”

 

The Swiss man frowned. “Why?”

 

“Rog, don’t make me ask your mother.”

 

“Kitchen, but…”

 

“Oh, my God”, Mirka gasped and stared at him. “You’re absolutely not holding anything back, are you?”

 

Roger growled and was just about to spray some of the water on her when his cell ringed in his pocket. He had a feeling about who it was, but even if he wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to take this call under Mirka’s watchful eyes, he simply missed hearing Novak’s voice.

 

“That him?”

 

“No, it’s Santa Clause. I’m sure he wants to tell you Christmas is for you off this year.” He glared at her as he lifted his phone to his ear. “Hey, babe.”

 

“Are you naked?”

 

Roger closed his eyes and inwardly screamed. Holy crap, why did Novak have to ask something like that when Mirka, of all people, someone who knew him better than he did himself, was watching him?

 

“No, most definitely not”, he said, trying to sound normal. “I’m having a conversation with Mirka.” There was silence on the other end of the line, prompting Roger to go on: “And, surprise, she wants to meet you. That is if that’s okay with you?”

 

Mirka glared at him, like giving Novak a choice was a crime, but the Swiss just shrugged.

 

“She knows it’s me?”

 

“Yes, I told her.” Roger didn’t at all like the tone in his lover’s voice, and he couldn’t be sure if it were only nerves, or the knowledge that Mirka and he had actually dated once. “I should have told her a lot sooner, but it just didn’t happen. I’d really like for you two to meet now, though.”

 

“Okay then”, Novak said, sounding more surprised than anything. “Tonight?”

 

“We planned on staying in your room, remember? Let’s make it lunch tomorrow, in my room, that okay?” Roger looked at Mirka who nodded with a smile. “Mirka’s okay with that.”

 

“Then it’s a deal. And honey?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hurry up. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too”, he gave back softly before hanging up, knowing Mirka was having the moment of her day, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. She could mock him all she wanted – and Lord, Roger knew that she would -, he should be damned if he’d let it bother him.

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian gets to know who Novak's special someone is.

 

“Who is he?” Marian asked for what had to be the hundredth time, actually admiring Novak for being so cool while they waited for his lover to arrive. Okay, so he had wanted to do something useful with the time until that Mr. Mysterious arrived, but he found he was too curious to concentrate.

 

Not that Novak seemed to mind. “You’ll see”, he now grinned, obviously amused at his coach’s impatience.

 

“Where is he anyway?” The Slovak was getting grumpy, he was so damn curious which guy exactly had managed to make Novak happier than he’d ever seen him, and it just wasn’t fair.

 

“I told you he’s at the courts, practicing. What’s with your sudden impatience anyway?”

 

“I’m just curious, Novak, that’s all. Can’t you at least give me a hint?” Marian inwardly rolled his eyes at himself. Okay, so maybe he was a little more than just curious.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Is he even in the Top 50?”

 

“He most certainly is.” The corner of Novak’s lips twitched in amusement, but before they could delve into that more, the quiet beep of the door gave away the arrival of whoever they’d been waiting for.

 

The young man quickly got up from the couch, wiping the palms of his hands on his thighs in a gesture that finally gave away that his nerves were getting to him as well. Marian noticed how Novak was nervously glancing back at him as he walked towards the door, and then the Slovak could see who had just arrived.

 

He didn’t even notice how his mouth was slightly hanging open, he was so captured by the inconceivability of the whole moment. Neither of them said a word, and there was that infamous weird silence and uncomfortable looking at each other. Then Novak moved forward some more, his gaze fixated on his lover’s face - who was in the top 50, _definitely_ \- and a moment later he was pulling Roger in for a soft kiss.

 

It was weird, really, seeing Novak kiss Roger Federer of all the people on this planet, but as he watched the Swiss move a hand to gently stroke up and down Novak’s back, Marian couldn’t help but smile. The gesture was calming and incredibly caring, like he knew exactly how nervous Novak was and wanted to ease the tension as best as he could.

 

It told so much about Roger’s feelings for the Serb that it made Marian like the two of them together right away. Well, he’d always liked Roger, but he’d never thought of him as a boyfriend, or as a lover, and it seemed like he was doing just as fine in that role as in all his others.

 

And there was no way not noticing the unhidden chemistry beneath the layer of nervousness and insecurity. They were mostly holding back, no matter that their kiss was lasting several seconds, it wasn’t deep or anything. Still, the look on Novak’s face when they eventually broke apart was telling Marian a little bit too much about just how good their sex really was.

 

But fuck, this was still Roger Federer he was currently looking at. Good Lord, Novak was really dating the best tennis player to have ever graced the tennis courts. Roger Federer, the man who’d conquered both the world of tennis and music with his talents and damn, was there anyone he knew who had more fucking success in whatever he did than this man?

 

The fact that Novak didn’t at all seem to care about that wasn’t making it better. There was such a loved-up look on his face, like Roger was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and it was just too cute. With the most joyous smile on his lips, this was definitely the happiest Marian had ever seen the young Serb.

 

And it wasn’t like Roger was any better, pressing a little kiss on Novak’s cheek before turning to look at Marian. “Well, I guess I’m not who you expected me to be.”

 

“Surprise”, Novak added and grinned broadly, leaning his head against the other man’s as he snuck an arm around him.

 

Marian wanted to reply something, really, because even if he was surprised, he wasn’t appalled or anything. It was just that he simply couldn’t. He was so utterly stunned to see Novak so fond and loving of someone else, like he had never seen him before.

 

He realized after a couple of seconds that the two men were looking at him even more nervous than before, silent and simply staring as he was. Marian blinked. “What, no, I mean yes. I wasn’t sure what to expect at all, but… Yes, you’re a surprise.”

 

Roger chuckled and moved in to kiss Novak on the cheek, saying to him: “Let me put this away, I’ll be right back.”

 

The Serb hummed contently and watched his lover walk away before turning back to Marian, who vigorously whispered: “ _Oh_. _My_. _God_. How did _that_ happen?”

 

Novak laughed and just shrugged, the gesture and the shy smile on his lips confirming that he had no idea himself about how exactly he’d become the luckiest guy on the planet. Roger was coming back, though, before either of them could say anything more.

 

The man looked between them and lifted an eyebrow at Novak as he gently grasped his hand, entwining their fingers. “You didn’t tell him?”

 

“No, I wanted to see his face”, Novak grinned and kept looking at his coach, eyes filled with so much pride and joy, and it finally made Marian understand that the young man was feeling impossibly humble about having Roger Federer as his boyfriend.

 

He’d worked with this man for so long, had coached him for so many years, and he had always known that Novak was a much better than man than his brat behavior would lead on. Still, seeing it right then in such small things as the way he was looking at Roger, it really made Marian like his protégé more than ever.

 

“I’m not sure I would have believed him anyway”, Marian quipped, causing the two lovebirds to laugh. That they were, lovebirds, really, because, oh Lord…

 

Thankfully Novak was dragging Roger towards the couch, saving him the trouble of getting too deep into his musings about their sex life. He watched the young man wait until Roger had sat down, just to cuddle up to his side as much as he could with both of them in a sitting position.

 

Their fingers were still entwined, lying on the Swiss’ thighs, and all of this was just confirming what Marian already knew – the two were nuts for each other. It was beautiful to see, but there were still a few things that he just needed to know.

 

“How did your father react?”

 

“He doesn’t know yet”, Novak simply stated with a shrug. “That I’m gay, yeah, but not who exactly I’m dating. Rog is coming home with me for my birthday, we’ll tell them then.”

 

“The whole family?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh my.”

 

Marian and Novak sympathetically nodded at each other, causing Roger to roll his eyes at their antics. “Thanks so much for being dicks”, he mumbled and added while the other guys laughed: “And I’m thinking less than ever that I should come unarmed.”

 

“Don’t worry”, the Slovak said to that once he’d come down from his laughter. “When he sees what I’m seeing right now, he’ll be fine. Eventually.”

 

Novak blushed at his words, obviously aware of the all too familiar display of affection Roger and him were giving, but the older man didn’t seem to be bothered. It was interesting, mostly because it told Marian that Roger was much more experienced in being adequately intimate with someone and letting others see it.

 

It was incredibly cute, mostly because Marian had never seen his protégé like this, and Roger seemed to think the same. He was smiling all the time, undeniably happy and relieved now that he knew that his lover’s coach was fine with the two of them.

 

“But I’m not the first one to know, right?” the Slovak asked after a moment.

 

“No, my parents and sister know. A part of my crew, too”, Roger said and looked at the man beside him with nothing but love in his eyes. “Mirka also knows, but Nole hasn’t met her yet.”

 

“Then again, you are the first to know from, you know, my side…” Novak shrugged and Marian didn’t miss how his hold on Roger’s hand tightened.

 

“Then _again_ , everyone from your side will know in two weeks, and guess what, you’ll still have to meet my whole family. Oh boy.” Novak looked somewhat flabbergasted, causing the Swiss to chuckle: “What, did you think Dad and I were kidding when we said even we are sometimes unable to cope with everyone?”

 

“Kind of, yes.”

 

“Sorry, honey, but that was nothing but the bloody, bloody truth.”

 

With a laugh Marian finally stood up from the couch, saying: “Seems like you’ve got some things to talk about, so I’ll leave you alone now. Roger, it was very nice meeting you – again.”

 

“The same here, Marian”, the Swiss returned and stood up to shake the hand he’d stretched out, his grip comfortably warm and strong. Marian nodded contently as he walked towards the door, surprised when he noticed that Novak was following him. “You know, I can find the door alone.”

 

“Yeah, uh…”

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone, believe me. That bomb you can drop yourself, my friend.”

 

“Ah, thanks a lot, but… I actually wanted to thank you.”

 

He looked oddly at the young man. “For what?”

 

“For being so cool, maybe?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be, I don’t have a problem with this. I get what you meant when you said it doesn’t affect you on court, and the rest is your decision. And Roger’s a great man, it’s not like half the planet isn’t going to hate you for taking him off the market.”

 

Novak was stunned for a moment, but then laughed amusedly. “Right, but still. Thanks, Marian. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, have a good night.” Marian glanced behind the young man and added quietly: “Not that I doubt you will, you know, just…”

 

“Goodbye, Marian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, I know. Because of that I promise to post the next chapter sooner than I normally would have :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian has left and the two lovers enjoy their time together.

 

When Novak turned around after closing the door he wasn’t one bit surprised to see Roger very much engaged in the menu card. “You can’t be serious, you already ate for ten this morning.”

 

“One week, my friend. For one week I can eat whatever I want, however much I want. I’m just making the most of it”, the Swiss gave back and smirked up at him. “Now get here and order, I can’t exactly do it myself.”

 

“No, but I’ll probably _have_ to do it myself when you’ll be so full you won’t be able to move…”, Novak mumbled to himself, but still made sure Roger heard him. It didn’t seem to bother him, though.

 

“You’re young, you’ll be doing just fine.”

 

Novak rolled his eyes and grumbled. “The complete card or are you picky for a change?”

 

“As long as some of it is fried, I don’t care.” Roger smiled and grasped his hand when he came towards the couch, pulling him closer until Novak really had no choice but to sit on his lap. “You look hot, have I told you that?”

 

The Serb closed his eyes as soft lips ghosted over his neck, sending chills through his whole body. “No, you haven’t. And I haven’t told you that I love you yet, right?”

 

“Hmm, so much we have to make up for.” Roger straightened up a bit and brought their bodies closer, turning the chill into a hot wave of pleasure. “I’m hungry.”

 

“I hope you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about.”

 

“You bet”, the Swiss mumbled and moved up for a kiss, just to lower Novak onto the couch a moment later. They slowly undressed each other, and made love just as leisurely.

 

By the time Novak scooted up into a half-sitting position to reach for the phone and finally order dinner, Roger still refused to let go of him. As a result, the young man had to go through his order while trying to ignore the kisses down his chest, interlaced with quiet suggestions of what to add.

 

He was going mad and when Novak felt the kiss pressed onto the tip of his cock, he just barely managed to bite his lip and smash the receiver back on the station.

 

“Damn it, Roger, you can’t just… Oh God”, he interrupted himself and moaned, feeling himself harden inside the man’s wet mouth. “Rog, dinner will be here in, aahhh… ten minutes.”

 

With a chuckle that almost drove him crazy Roger shifted a bit and took him impossibly deep as he started sucking. They’d just have to be done in less than ten minutes then, he guessed, and Novak was pretty sure everything over five could be counted as a miracle.

 

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, causing Novak to jump. “At least I won’t die of protein deficiency”, the Swiss whispered into his ear and laughed when a grumbling Novak shoved him in the side. Roger quickly stood up to gather his clothes, just to disappear in the bedroom a moment later.

 

“Mister Djokovic?”

 

“One moment please”, Novak gave back and slipped into his jeans, damning his lover for his still weak knees as he stood up from the couch. After also getting into his tee he hurried to open the door, letting the hotel employee carry their dinner to the table.

 

“Thanks”, he said once the guy was done and gave him a generous tip. He still heaved a heavy sigh when the door was closed again. “I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t”, Roger’s voice sounded from behind him and a moment later Novak felt arms wind around his waist.  He was dressed again, but the young man could still feel his half-hard cock against his ass, and the mere knowledge made him moan. It was like Roger knew exactly what he was thinking, especially when Novak pushed back a bit. “It’s the sounds you make, what can I say.”

 

“We should eat”, the Serb mumbled, mostly to keep himself from ravaging Roger _again_. He heard the carefree laughter and wanted to grumble, but really couldn’t. All he could do was smile as he followed Roger to the table, and for the next half an hour they enjoyed their meal mostly in silence.

 

Novak was still amazed by how much Roger could eat, which mostly meant he’d fit perfectly with his Serbian family. He knew the man had been on a very strict diet for his tour, the no meat and no alcohol had just been the tip of it.

 

“How much weight did you lose?” he asked after a while, causing the older man to glance up at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Come on, it’s not like that was so hard to figure out.”

 

“Ten pounds I think, maybe fifteen”, Roger answered before putting a fork of noodles in his mouth. “Are there more fries?”

 

“No, you already ate them all”, Novak gave back, but didn’t really care. “That’s a lot.”

 

“Not really, I always lose some weight when I’m preparing for a show.”

 

“And what exactly do you lose, you barely have an ounce fat on you.”

 

“Oh thanks, honey, it’s so cute that you say that”, Roger quipped and reached over to ruffle through his hair, but Novak wasn’t so amused. “Oh come on, I’m eating now, aren’t I?”

 

“I just don’t think it’s healthy.”

 

“What, leaving away all of the unhealthy stuff isn’t healthy?” Roger frowned at him, just as he put some more of the very fat stuff in his mouth. He chewed delightedly before adding: “Get a grip, and anyway, I’m still Swiss, so I was made for the fat and heavy stuff. Leaving that away causes my body to protest, that’s all.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re eating all of this”, Novak mumbled, disbelievingly staring at the amount of food Roger was eating. “Marian would kill me.”

 

“Oh, Pierre would kill me, too. Good thing he’s on vacation.” The grin on Roger’s face was adorable and the younger man couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“He doesn’t know?”

 

“He knows I’m eating everything I want the week after my tour is over, he just doesn’t know how literal I’m taking that.”

 

With a shake of his head Novak leaned in and gently kissed the man on the lips. “As long as you’re still able to move…”

 

Ten minutes later the Serb wasn’t so sure about that anymore. All he could do was to stare at Roger, more exactly at his stomach as he wondered where the hell he had put all that stuff he’d just eaten. To be fair, he deserved every little luxury that he wanted and Novak really didn’t mind paying the bill, but…

 

“I kind of wanted sex again tonight.”

 

“Hmm”, Roger mumbled and blinked an eye open to look at him. “Just go ahead. I’m fine with watching for a change.”

 

“Roger.”

 

“What?”

 

“Not funny.” Novak looked sternly at the man in front of him. “You know, when you opened the first button of your pants, I actually thought…”

 

“What, that the sigh of relief was me coming in my pants?” Roger snickered, while the Serb just buried his face in his palms. _Oh boy_. “That’s a nice face palm.”

  
“Federer, seriously, just…”

 

“Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and watch some TV. I wanted to talk to you about a few things anyway.”

 

More curious than he wanted to admit, Novak followed Roger and quickly got a cover for them. They got comfortable and after settling on a program they both agreed on, they just watched in silence for a few minutes. It was only when Roger’s head became heavy on his shoulder and he could feel his breathing even out that the Serb grunted in disapproval.

 

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep on me here, are you?”

 

“Were you just here? I ate for ten”, came the mumbled reply that made Novak roll his eyes. He knew that Roger wasn’t serious, he sounded way too awake to be just about to fall asleep, and it was even cute somehow. “Listen, I thought about how we should come out.”

 

“And?” Novak asked and pressed a kiss into his lover’s hair.

 

“I know someone at the Pentagon, she’s one of the best media liaisons they have, and I think we should talk to her.”

 

“Seriously, at the Pentagon?”

 

Roger straightened up beside him and looked at Novak with a half-smirk. “Well, the President owed me a favor, so I got him to kind of loan JJ whenever I need her.”

 

“I still can’t get over the fact that you’re friends with Barack Obama.”

  
“It comes with being friends with Jay-Z and Beyoncé, but I guess that’s not really making it better, right?” Roger laughed at his expression and leaned in for a kiss. “Anyway, would you be okay with that?”

 

“Sure, if you say she’s good, then I believe you.” Novak shrugged. “But have you thought about when we should do it, I mean you’ll meet my parents in two weeks, and after that…”

 

“I know, and I can’t say I’d like to wait much longer, but I think we should make sure it’s the right moment. I mean, you’re the world number one, I just finished my world tour, and I really don’t want this to appear like a publicity stunt. I’d like it to be before my birthday, though.”

 

“That I’m totally fine with”, the younger man said and smiled. “And I’m not sure we can make it anything but a publicity stunt. Everything you do can be seen as a publicity stunt, even just so much as wearing Ralph Lauren in a restaurant. And I don’t care about how it appears.”

 

“I know it’ll be hard, but that’s what I’d like to talk to JJ about”, Roger sighed. “If you ask me, we should just go with that kiss at a press conference and leave it there, maybe one interview.”

 

“With who?”

 

“Come on, if you want to do one big interview, who do you go to?”

 

“Knowing both Obama and Oprah personally, you’re kind of awesome”, Novak laughed.

 

“I know”, Roger grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “You are, too.”

 

“You’re just saying that”, the Serb said with fake hurt, but neither of them could stop their laughter for long. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

They just looked at each other for a while, just for their lips to find each other’s in a gentle kiss that quickly turned hotter and more determined. Novak moaned happily, just when there was some song on the TV coming on, deciding to push Roger on the couch and finally have his way with him again. He couldn’t even look at how quick the man was pulling away.

 

“C’mon, stand up”, Roger said and pulled at his hand. He didn’t wait until Novak had recovered from his sudden movement, though, as he quickly turned off the TV and walked over to the sound station.

 

“What the hell, Rog”, the young man whined. “I wasn’t even going to make you move much, you could have just lain there while I…”

 

“Stop the dirty thoughts and come here”, Roger mumbled, but seemed distracted as he was sifting through the hotel’s music collection.

 

“What are you even looking for?”

 

“Just one more sec”, Roger mumbled, and after another few moments he turned around and just smiled at Novak. “Do you know what my favorite song is?”

 

The question pretty much stunned him, so the young Serb just shook his head.

 

“Well, actually, I’ve got quite a few.”

 

Novak lifted an eyebrow. “How much exactly is a few?”

 

“That pretty much changes every day, but there are a couple songs that I’ve loved ever since I listened to them. My favorite number’s four, so I like to have, you know, four or eight favorite songs, just for the fun of it.” 

 

“Fine, but why are you telling me this?” the younger man asked quietly, not really sure what to make of Roger’s sudden confessions.

 

“Because I can’t meet your family in two weeks and you don’t even know my favorite food, or songs. Movie. Author. Painter.”

 

“Okay, I get it”, Novak chuckled. “And now you want to give me a list or what?”

 

“No, now I want you to dance with me.”

 

The words immediately got Novak into panic mode. “Look, I really can’t… I’m not good at that, really, I…”

 

“Shut up and come here”, Roger smiled and quickly grasped his hand before he could flee, pulling him against his body. “I can’t believe we haven’t done this yet.”

 

“I don’t mind, really.” God, why did they have to do this? Did he have to embarrass himself? _Why_?

 

“You’re aware of who I am, and what I do for a living, right?” Roger laughed and stepped away from him for a moment, without letting go of him of course, to finally press play on the sound station.

 

“And what song is this favorite of yours?”

 

“You’ll hear”, the Swiss smiled and pulled Novak even closer than before, one arm wandering around his waist while he placed the other on his shoulder, fingers stroking over the back of his neck. “Just relax, there’s nothing you can do wrong.” 

 

Novak was still doubtful, but as the listened to [the soft rock song](http://dc492.4shared.com/img/1580164101/22b3f4d2/dlink__2Fdownload_2FxJvasjn9_3Ftsid_3D20131014-41718-39ff4ac0/preview.mp3) and then, the first lyrics, he felt himself fall into it.

 

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, and they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called yellow._

 

“What song is this?” he whispered quietly as he just went with the soft movement of Roger’s body, swaying along to the song without any real system. It was just them dancing to a really great song that Novak couldn’t believe he didn’t know it, not a tiny little bit surprised that Roger loved it.

                                                                                  

“ _Yellow_ by Coldplay, and now shut up.”

 

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. You know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so. I swam across, I jumped across for you. Oh, what a thing to do, ‘Cos you were all yellow._

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the rest of their evening, well, in bed. Of course ;D

 

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. You know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so. I swam across, I jumped across for you. Oh, what a thing to do, ‘Cos you were all yellow._

 

Novak found that he loved this. The song was beautiful, the melody perfect for a romantic dance like this, and Roger’s closeness, his body moving against his, was simply perfection. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this before either, and he felt himself relax more and more.

 

Roger was such a good dancer, he knew that, but the magic of this moment wasn’t because of that. It was because of their feelings for each other, and after a while they put their foreheads together, eyes opening to look at each other with pure love.

 

The songs changed as time went by, but Novak had _Yellow_ stuck in his head the whole time, the song’s lyrics having cut right into his heart. They just kept on dancing, little steps and gentle movements, neither of them wasting a thought about anything but the other.

 

He wasn’t so sure how they had ended up in the bedroom, but Novak couldn’t care less as he gently pushed Roger on the mattress, carefully lowering himself on him. There was no hurry as he slowly undressed him, faintly wondering why he’d bothered to redress at all before dinner.

 

The Swiss was almost motionless underneath him, eyes closed as Novak kissed every inch of skin that he found, unable to get enough of tasting him. He was less deliberate about undressing himself, but that hot gaze lingering on him as he did made up for the temporary loss of contact.

 

When Roger wanted to lift his hands and touch him, Novak grasped his wrists and pulled the man’s arm above his head. He didn’t miss the shudder of lust running through him, like he had never missed that reaction before when he’d restricted Roger like this. There was no denying about how turned on he was, erection hot and hard against his hip.

 

“Keep your arms up”, he whispered into his lover’s ear, “all the time. Understood, Federer?”

 

God, this was such a turn on for himself, but it seemed to be only a shade of the arousal Roger felt at his words. Novak was almost sure he’d hardened even more, and his moans just got louder the longer the Serb took for preparing him, taking his time as his fingers gently stretched the older man.

 

Novak couldn’t take his eyes off Roger, hands buried in the covers above him so hard that his knuckles had turned white, his face a mask of pleasure. They were just sprawled out on the bed, the Swiss keeping his hands up by himself, but it was the thought of tying him to the bed that made his own cock twitch.

 

As he got a condom and shifted above Roger, images of his handcuffed lover kept popping up in his mind, even when he slowly pushed into him. God, was there any way to be more turned on that this from just thinking about tying Roger up and having his way with him, being able to do to him whatever he wanted…

 

“Nole”, the man moaned into his ear and Novak felt the shiver running through him all too well. It was only then that Novak realized that he was already buried deep inside Roger, and that dark eyes were staring at him. “You’ve got something better on your mind?”

 

Without waiting one more second he started moving, capturing soft lips in a deep kiss, swallowing the loud groan that he got. “God, that’s better”, Roger mumbled and threw his head back in raw pleasure. “I want to touch you.”

 

“No”, Novak pressed out in the best commanding tone he managed since he was completely out of breath. “Not until I say so.”

 

The Swiss grunted and arched his back, head turning from side to side as he just took the intense fucking, fingers still buried in the sheets. Without really thinking about it Novak shifted his weight a bit and reached up, entwining their hands while changing his angle inside Roger.

 

He was rewarded with a quiet scream and he thrust harder and faster, barely restraining himself from just pounding into Roger. “Fuck”, Novak grunted and lowered his head onto his lover’s, ending up whispering against his lips. “Fuck, so good, so tight. You feel so good around me, tell me what you feel.”

 

“So… good”, Roger panted, his whole body covered in sweat as he tried to thrust up against him without anything to hold onto other than Novak’s hands. “More, baby, more.”

 

“You want it faster?” God, he really didn’t have the breath for this, but talking to Roger like this was like the ultimate turn-on and he felt himself getting closer. “Or harder? Tell me, sexy, tell me.”

 

“I don’t care, just… God, I’m so close.”

 

He knew it wouldn’t take much more and that was when he stopped his movements completely, deeply buried inside Roger but not moving even a millimeter.

 

“Fuck, Nole!” Brown eyes shot open and Novak swallowed. He was holding his breath, his muscles shaking at his effort of not moving when all he wanted was to do just that, but that look totally made it worth it. “What the, Novak, fuck me. God, what are you…”

 

“You want to come?” Novak bit his lip and closed his eyes, not sure he could go on with this if he kept on looking at Roger.

 

“Are you kidding me, what are you…”

 

“Shut up, Federer, and listen.” The Serb swallowed again and shifted his hands from Roger’s fingers to his wrists, pressing them down into the mattress. God, his cock was throbbing and he needed to come so bad, so thank God this would be worth it. “I’m not taking the _‘I don’t care’_ crap, understood? So, listen. You’re going to be a good boy now, because I want you on your hands and knees right now, and if you so much as make a move at touching yourself, you won’t come for an hour. Are we clear?”

 

For a moment he thought Roger would come right then. There was a whimper on his lips that Novak hadn’t heard before, ever, but to his amazement all the man did was bite his lip and nod. Now he was the one having problems to not come right then and all he could do was stare at the Swiss as he slowly pulled out of him.

 

He sat back and watched as Roger moved up and turned around, and Novak couldn’t help but give his dick a few pulls. God, this was beyond hot, the way his lover offered himself to him, and there was one undeniable advantage to this: leaning on his arms surely took away every chance Roger had of touching himself.

 

“Spread your legs”, he whispered, but needed to squeeze himself a little too tightly when the man obliged. The mere sight was driving him nuts and Novak couldn’t hold back any more, he just had to touch that gorgeous ass.

 

Letting his hands glide up strong thighs, he took a moment to knead the hard flesh in his hands, until Roger moaned in delight. Novak looked down at himself, so consumed by the overwhelming need to be back in tight heat. And really, it seemed perfect, Roger’s ass in front of him, his hard length perfectly aligned…

 

He scooted yet a little closer and let his tip brush over the opening, causing them both to moan simultaneously. “You want me, don’t you?” he gasped and moved his cock down a bit, until he could glide underneath Roger, slowly thrusting against his balls. “Want me inside you?”

 

“Yes, so bad”, Roger mumbled, his head hanging low as he shivered intently. “God, please, just do me.”

 

“Not yet”, Novak whispered, not at all having missed the plea. “I’m so close, and so are you. When I’ll be inside you again, it’ll be over way too soon.”

 

“What’s so bad about that?” Roger asked, his voice incredibly deep and seductive. “Afraid we can’t do it again?”

 

“Oh believe me, I will do you again”, Novak gave back, making clear his purpose of wanting to fuck Roger again that night. “Maybe all night, just me taking you. How does that sound?”

 

“Great”, the Swiss agreed eagerly and Novak laughed.

 

“I could get you to agree to anything right now, couldn’t I?” he asked softly, his hands moving to stroke along the lines of muscles on Roger’s back.

 

“Yeah, but you taking me all night really does sound great.” Roger shifted a bit, the movement causing him to brush against Novak’s cock just right and he moaned, long and deep. “C’mon, baby, take me. Fuck me. I… I’m so hard. Please, just…”

 

“Tell me what you want me to do”, Novak complied and pulled back. “Just tell me, and I’ll do it.”

 

“Put your hands on my ass.” Roger’s voice got impossibly darker and he moaned as the younger man did as he’d said. “Now squeeze”, another moan, “and now, ah… Pull the cheeks apart and… and fuck me.”

 

“I think I missed some steps there”, Novak mumbled and let his thumb stroke over the man’s opening. “Slower, Rog.”

 

“Your cock…”, Roger started, but grunted when the Serb did that thumb movement again. “God, damn you.”

 

“What about my cock, babe?”

 

“Push… push into me, just the tip.”

 

The little smile on his lips quickly vanished as Novak did as he was told, the sensation almost too much to bear.

 

“Oh God, yes”, the Swiss moaned and shuddered intently, though the delighted sound quickly turned into a disapproving grunt when Novak didn’t do anything more than that. “For heaven’s sakes, Nole, more.”

 

He wanted to go on teasing, but his voice had left him. Instead of waiting for further orders, for now, Novak pushed slowly in, inch for inch and it felt like heaven, if not better.

 

Once he was all the way in he lowered himself down on Roger, chest tightly pressed against his back as he brought his mouth to the man’s ear. Licking over the shell, Novak chuckled amusedly at the shiver he got. “You like this?”

 

“Not sure, I’m so hard it’s painful”, the Swiss whispered back, but didn’t sound too reproachful. “God, you feel so good.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Novak asked, once again smiling. Lord, he knew what _he_ wanted to do, but this was just so good, hearing Roger say it.

 

“I want you to thrust into me, and I want you to do it fast. I want you to make me come, and then I want to do this.”

 

Novak swallowed. They hadn’t even finished this round and Roger was already thinking about the next, that was definitely a turn-on and he felt his cock twitch. He couldn’t wait any more, and as he started with some shallow thrusts he quietly asked: “You want it?”

 

“God, yes”, Roger grunted and started to push back against him, and then there was no holding back anymore. Novak grasped his hips in a tight grip and was pounding into him a moment later, body hovering over Roger as his mouth hang open in silent screams.

 

Roger came first, louder than he’d heard him in a long time and Novak simply couldn’t bear it anymore, screaming his lover’s name as his body helplessly jerked and convulsed. Even in his orgasmic bliss did he feel how the older man’s arms gave away, but he held his hips up, pushing against Roger as he continued to come deep inside him.

 

Novak moaned and finally he was done, letting Roger lie down as he slowly pulled out of him. He bit his lip and tried not to just break down onto the bed, ending up halfway on top of the Swiss with his softening cock nestled against his ass.

 

“Fucking hell, that was incredible”, Roger panted and really, Novak would have grinned if only he’d had the energy for it. This way he just grumbled and nuzzled his nose into the hair on the back of the man’s head, arm sneaking around him to hold him close.

 

They just lay like that, Roger on his stomach with Novak cuddled up to his side, and tried to catch their breaths. It took a little while longer than before, mostly because they hadn’t yet denied the other an orgasm for that long. It had been incredible, though, and the Serb loved the thought of doing this again, maybe with handcuffs and much more begging involved.

 

As usual it was Roger who moved first, slowly turning towards Novak which made him move too, and grunt because he really didn’t feel like it. He grunted again when he felt the condom being taken off, but then there was a kiss on his lips and the comfort of Roger’s body against his side, and it was making up for everything.

 

“I really hope your bed at home doesn’t squeak or creak”, Roger mumbled after a while, and all Novak could do was frown.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The week at your parents’ house, I mean let’s be realistic. You won’t be able to keep your hands off me, and even if you would, I’d ruin every plan of innocent sleep myself.”

 

He was still breathless, so his sudden fit of laughter wasn’t helpful on regaining his composure at all. “Idiot”, he gasped out once he could. “My bed doesn’t make a sound, though I haven’t tested it that way yet. It’s still pretty new.”

 

“Hmm, so we’ll be popping your bed’s cherry, good to know.”

 

Novak laughed out loud again and shoved Roger in the side. “Shut up, would you? It’s my bed we’re talking about here.”

 

“So?”

 

Roger lifted his head and grinned down at him, eyes so beautiful with nothing but contentment and happiness in them. It was amazing because Novak had come to understand that this look was reserved for him, for moments like this, and it was becoming rarer for him to catch a glimpse of it.

 

He wanted nothing more than to see Roger happy, but there was so much going on that he didn’t know about, Novak hadn’t forgotten about that. Now, though, he had that gorgeous look on his face and the Serb was absolutely helpless as he smiled back, totally mesmerized by the sight.

 

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispered after a while and lifted a hand to place against Roger’s cheek. “You really are.” The little blush on the man’s cheek was totally making his day, even if it hadn’t been bad so far at all. Novak smiled lovingly, unable to not find it incredibly cute. “And cute, did I mention cute…?”

 

Soft lips were doing a wonderful job at distracting him, and so was the hand traveling down his chest and to his still sensitive soft cock. Novak moaned when he felt a finger stroke along his length, but it was more in delight than pain. It was just the right moment, not too soon after his intense orgasm, and Roger got it as well.

 

“And hot, did you want to add hot?” the Swiss whispered and started to rub his palm against his crotch, making him harden underneath his touch.

 

“Yes”, Novak gasped. “Yes, hot too.”

 

Roger continued to stroke him and massage his balls, and it didn’t take long until Novak was completely erected again, panting and shivering against his lover’s body. He thought he was going to die when Roger moved down on him, moving to suck his cock without any warning.

 

What he didn’t notice was the condom the man had put on him with his mouth, and only when Roger pulled back and he looked down did Novak see the plastic on himself. He moaned, but didn’t have time to dwell in the thought of being about to top yet again.

 

With one swift movement the Swiss had them turned around, with Novak on top and strong legs around him. He didn’t know how, but Roger had gotten them in the right position and all he had to do was push forward, which he did simply because there was no way not to.

 

“Fuck”, he cursed as he glided into that amazing ass. “Fuck, Roger, I can’t…”

 

The man was half-hard underneath him with no stimulation at all, but Novak couldn’t make himself care. It had all gone so fast and when he was urged to move he just went along, pulling back his hips and pushing forward just like he was told to. Body lying heavily on Roger’s, all he concentrated on was the sensation of his cock moving in and out of his lover, hot and tight and willing.

 

His brain had stopped working and he grunted every time he humped against Roger, sans any rhythm or grace. He hadn’t thought he needed this again so bad, but now that he was about to have it, Novak was surprised by his own body’s hunger for more.

 

“Come for me, Nole, come hard”, he heard Roger’s voice in his ear and as if he’d just waited for it he came, not as long as a couple of minutes ago, but almost as intense. He broke down completely, needing a while to feel the hard cock pressing against his stomach.

 

Blinking his eyes open, Novak panted: “What do you want?”

 

“I want a shower, but before that I’m going to fuck you against that wall over there.”

 

With a grunt the younger man tried to stand up, but he needed to summon his strength for a few more moments before he managed to leave the bed. He heard the crinkle of a wrapper and he knew it was a condom package, but Novak didn’t care as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

 

By the time he reached the wall beside the door, Roger was there to keep him from just walking into it. He didn’t bother turning him around, he just pushed a leg between Novak’s and parted them before lining up his cock with his entrance.

 

Novak was still slick from earlier that evening, but he groaned at the intrusion anyway. It’d been hours and Roger had only fucked him once, so it wasn’t completely painless for him. This way at least he was tighter, and he heard the delighted moan from behind him.

 

“You think you’re going to come again?” Roger mumbled against his shoulder and thrust into him up to the hilt.

 

“No, just take me all you want.”

 

“Always do”, the Swiss gave back and started with short and hard thrusts, pushing Novak against the wall even more.

 

He knew he wouldn’t come again, his cock was softly swaying as Roger fucked him, but Novak simply couldn’t stop the whimpers. His lover was setting his nerves alight, especially when he shifted his position yet again to whisper directly into Novak’s ear.

 

“Come on, Nole, I know you want to scream, do it. I know this feels good, let it out. Moan for me.” He wasn’t purposely doing it, but the words were making it harder for Novak to keep quiet and his sounds really got louder, further encouraging Roger to do him harder. “Yeah, like that, show me how good it feels. And baby, somewhat louder and whoever’s in the room beside us will know, too. You want them to know how good I’m fucking you?”

 

Novak threw his head back and shivered, that dirty talking of Roger’s was becoming more and more uninhibited and by now he cursed himself for having come so foolishly. He felt hands at his hips, pulling them back slightly until the older man could get even deeper into him and he groaned, loud and long.

 

It was enough to send Roger over the edge, a quiet cry leaving his throat as he came with several last thrusts into Novak. The moment was beautiful and he reached for Roger’s hand that was lying on his hip, thumb softly stroking over the back of it.

 

After several minutes the Swiss moved to entwine their fingers and Novak smiled when he felt lips on his shoulder. He mumbled: “Shower?”

 

“Yeah.” With that Roger gently pulled out of him and they made their way into the shower, both of them still enjoying their post-coital bliss. They were kissing almost all the time, washing each other and keeping close like their lives depended on it.

 

When Novak pulled Roger with him and back to bed they were ready to go again, but this time it was much gentler than before. They were still impossibly passionate about each other, but there was less ruthless desire and much more love between them than earlier that night.

 

Around midnight they finally cuddled up under the covers, with Roger heaving a comfortable sigh when Novak pulled the covers over them. “I love you”, he mumbled and pressed a kiss into black hair. “And I like Marian. Think the rest of your team will be just as cool?”

 

“Since you’ve got Marian on your side, yes. And I can always fire them if not.” Novak smiled at the appreciative sound that the Swiss made, but was too tired to really get into the talk. “Love you, too, and now shut up.”

 

“Yes, sir”, Roger chuckled and turned off the lights, just to hold him like he needed it a moment later.

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak finally meets his lover's best friend.

 

Meeting Mirka was way less dramatic than Roger meeting Marian the prior day. She already knew it was him, and the moment Novak saw her smile he knew it’d be fine. The Swiss woman kindly hugged him and never showed any sign of not liking her best friend’s boyfriend choice.

 

And she seemed to be happy for Roger, too. During lunch, whenever Novak would touch his lover, caress his hand or just kiss him on the cheek, Mirka always smiled at him. It was great times and the Serb found himself deeply engaged in conversation with the Swiss woman on several occasions.

 

Roger, at these times, just sat beside him with his arm around his shoulders and listened to them, obviously enjoying the fact that his lover got along pretty well with his best friend. Novak loved it too, because really, it was hard not to like Mirka. She was a beautiful woman, generous and incredibly nice, and she loved Roger, which just made Novak love her too.

 

“How’s your hip, Rog?” Mirka asked sometime, making the Swiss man shrug.

 

“It’ll do.”

 

“Right, and it’s not like you can move anyway, you’re eating like a horse these days.”

 

Roger just stuck out his tongue at that, after all there was really nothing he could say against that. More spontaneously than anything Novak reached over to pat the man’s stomach, all the while impishly grinning at him.

 

“You know, depending on how much you’re going to gain around there, we might have to talk about a few things.”

 

“Shut up, Djokovic”, Roger grumbled and batted his hand away, causing Mirka as well as Novak to laugh out loud. Especially Mirka seemed to be very amused, though she could just stare disbelievingly as well when Roger got himself yet another piece of chocolate cake. “Take that, Djokovic.”

 

“You can’t be serious”, Mirka wanted to argue, but the Swiss man’s glare made her resign. “You are. I can’t believe it.”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

Novak shook his head, more amused by this than anything. He’d been kidding and the very little smirk on Roger’s face told him that he knew, but he leaned over for a kiss on the corner of his lover’s mouth anyway. “Hmm, I’ll still love you, even when you have to get extra wide doors.”

 

“Thank you so much, Djokovic.” The grumble was still heartfelt, but at least Roger was smiling now, his amusement finally breaking through. Without really thinking about the fact that they weren’t alone, Novak leaned over for a kiss on the lips, wanting nothing more than to taste that beautiful smile.

 

“I really don’t want to ruin this moment for you, but there’s something I need to tell you, Roger.” Mirka’s voice made them break apart, and Novak could see it on the other man’s face that he wasn’t expecting good news at all. “That song you produced, the one that Jay liked so much?”

 

“Yeah, I remember. I think he wanted it for Rihanna.”

 

“Well, she has it. Dave sold it to her.”

 

Roger didn’t push the plate away from him and cross his arms in front of his chest, but he definitely could have. Novak felt the change in his lover’s mood like it was his own.

 

“When?” That was all Roger asked, but it wasn’t at all what the Serb had expected.

 

“Wait, he can do that? Just like that?”

 

“Yes”, Mirka answered, though her gaze was fixed on her friend. “He’s Roger’s manager, he can do pretty much anything. And it was yesterday.”

 

“He could buy half of fucking New York if he wanted to”, Roger added with gritted teeth, making both Novak and Mirka shut up effectively. There was so much in his voice, so much anger and exasperation that it was almost painful to hear. “Sorry, I need some fresh air.”

 

With that the Swiss man stood up and walked into the bedroom. Novak could hear him open the balcony door, and he was torn whether to follow him or not.

 

“Give him a few minutes”, Mirka said and smiled at him, obviously able to guess what he was thinking.

 

“Is he okay?” Novak asked, but felt bad at the same time. He should know, he really should, but Roger hadn’t told him anything about this thing with his uncle, whereas Mirka obviously knew about it all.

 

“I’m not sure”, she admitted and sighed. “I mean, I don’t know what he told you, but if you ask me this tour he did was too much. He’s doing too much, and though that’s his decision, I just think that it should be his manager’s job to make sure he doesn’t overdo it.”

 

“Which apparently isn’t the case.”

 

Mirka just shook her head and Novak frowned. This was becoming too frequent, having people close to Roger declare that his tour had been too much for him, and if he thought about it all he could do was agree. The tennis tour alone was crazy, and Roger hadn’t had a vacation in over half a year.

 

He’d been doing so well, but the young man had to admit that he had no idea about how the Swiss had felt when he’d been alone. It sent a shiver down his spine to think of Roger crying from exhaustion while Novak had been somewhere else playing a tournament. And he felt even worse for not having thought about that sooner.

 

“There’s a lot in Roger’s past that explains his drive and relentless work ethic, Novak”, Mirka spoke up again and ripped him from his musings. “He’s not doing this to wear himself out, but because it’s who he is.”

 

“And yet he’s still doing too much.”

 

Mirka shrugged. “There’s a thin line between working at your maximum and overdoing it.”

 

“He’s not happy.” The words were out before he could stop himself, but they didn’t seem to surprise the woman in front of him.

 

“I’ve known Roger for twelve years, and all I can tell you is that he _is_ happy, Novak.”

 

“But he said…”

 

“Maybe he isn’t happy all the time, but the way he just looked at you – believe me, Novak, he’s very happy.” Mirka smiled at him. “He loves you. I know that he’s not always easy, and there’s a lot going on in his life. I can see that you love him too, so please, just don’t ever give up on him. He isn’t easy, his life isn’t easy, but…”

 

“But he’s worth it. I know”, Novak smiled and nodded. “I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

They were silent for a while, time that the Serb spent with thinking about what he’d just learned. He really wanted to talk to Roger, because he wanted to understand what was going on. It was the only way he could figure out a way to be there for his lover, because how could he possibly do that when he didn’t even know what this was about?

 

“I think I’ve gotta go”, Mirka said after a few minutes and stood up. “Tell Roger I’ll meet him before his match tomorrow, and that he can call if he needs anything.”

 

“Don’t you want to say goodbye?”

 

“No, he needs to think and calm down, and he knows I don’t mind. Have a good day, Novak. See you.”

 

“You too, Mirka.”

 

With a smile and a little wave the woman left the room, and for a moment Novak pondered the idea of leaving Roger alone as well. He knew he wouldn’t do it, mostly because they hadn’t been at a point like this yet and he really didn’t want Roger to get his departure the wrong way.

 

“Mirka left?” The voice from across made him look up, and Novak was relieved to see the older man leaning against the doorframe, his posture relaxed even though he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. His piece of chocolate cake was still on the table, untouched.

 

“Yeah, she’ll meet you before your match tomorrow.” The Serb silently watched as Roger nodded, just to look down at the ground in front of him. It was a stark contrast to the last few days, when there’d been barely a moment when they hadn’t looked at each other, smiling and laughing almost all the time.

 

Now Roger seemed sad and lost in his musings, and Novak didn’t like it. He was supposed to be happy, that was how he wanted to see the Swiss all the time, and not like this. This was way too close to depression and sadness, and he simply hated it.

 

“Listen, I’m…”

 

“No need to apologize”, Novak gently interrupted the man and smiled. Roger looked up at him and after a few seconds returned the smile, though it wasn’t thoroughly heartfelt. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t know for what.” Roger sighed and closed his eyes, head sinking against the frame he was leaning against. It was the clearest sign of tiredness and resignation that he had ever allowed Novak to see and it made the young man swallow.

 

“Why don’t you fire him?” he quietly asked, a soft tone to his voice. He hoped Roger got that if he didn’t want to answer that, he didn’t have to.

 

To his surprise, though, Roger didn’t even open his eyes before speaking up. “He’s been supporting me since I was a kid, and besides, what alternative do I have?”

 

They were both silent for some time, until the Swiss pushed himself off the doorframe with a sigh. Novak watched him walk towards him, plopping down on the couch beside him, though they weren’t touching.

 

“I love my uncle, Novak”, Roger started while staring down at his own hands. “He’s taught me so much about drive and passion. My parents did a wonderful job at raising me, and I love them so much, but without my uncle I would never have had the strength to do any of what I did. He raised me, he made me go beyond my limits.”

 

“How long has he been your manager?”

 

“Right from the start, more or less. When I was close to become a professional tennis player he’d already been my manager for years, unofficially.”

 

“That’s about twenty years”, Novak said more to himself, but Roger nodded anyway.

 

“More than that I think.” The Swiss took a deep breath. “And I just don’t know how to be without him anymore.”

 

The words were so raw in their honesty that it took Novak’s breath away. He could tell that Roger hadn’t talked to anyone about this yet, it was in his eyes that he was currently expressing things he’d only thought about so far. The proof of trust meant so much to him, but at the same time he was also scared of being unable to really help him.

 

“You’re strong, Rog.”

 

“No, I’m not”, Roger shook his head, still staring at his own hands. “I get scared all the time, I always have doubts about what I do, and I never trust myself to make the right decisions.”

 

“You’re beyond successful in both tennis and music, but Rog, the main reason why that’s crazy is your tour. That was all you, and look at how wonderful it turned out to be. Of course you get scared, of course you have doubts, but really, you don’t have to. You’re great at whatever you’re doing.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Roger unconsciously pulled his knees against his chest, arms around his legs, and Novak just had to move closer and place a hand on his forearm. He just needed to touch him, to let him know that he wasn’t alone, even if that was surely how he felt. “It’s a rough business. If I should decide to… to let my uncle go as my manager, I’d have to do all of that by my own, because there’s no way I’d do it another way. And I simply don’t know if I’m strong enough for that.”

 

“But you’ve been thinking about managing yourself, Roger, for a long while now. Right?” Roger nodded slowly, but otherwise he was motionless. “The question is, why?”

 

“Why I’ve thought about managing myself?”

 

“Or why do you feel that it’s necessary for you to be in control of your own life?”

 

Because that was what this was about, and Novak waited patiently as Roger thought about his words. He knew why the man was bothered so much about the fact that his uncle had sold that song to Rihanna, and it wasn’t about the song itself. It was his song, it was his life, and Roger wanted to have a say about it.

  
And from the way it was now, he simply didn’t have that.

 

“You know, I can’t turn off that life that I have, ever. Not really.” Roger was frowning, and though it wasn’t an answer to his question, Novak didn’t say anything. This wasn’t about him, this was about the older man, and if he wanted to talk about that, then they would. “I can’t even have an every-day conversation with my uncle these days. Every time I’m at home, with my family, I have to talk about scheduling, my next album, performing, touring, and tennis of course. It’s just so stressful.”

 

“And at some point you just need your family”, Novak nodded and reached up to stroke along Roger’s cheek with his thumb. “I know.”

 

He really knew about that, and it was hard to think that Roger couldn’t even have that in his life. It had to be really hard to never be able to switch off, to just enjoy being a man and a son and a friend, and not the worldwide superstar that he undoubtedly was.

 

Novak could guess that this was why Roger had loved the tour so much, there hadn’t been much management needed for the planned out months that he’d traveled the world. He’d been able to just enjoy the days, with two hours of work in the evening.

 

“I think he knows as much as I do that our ways will have to part at some point”, Roger then said, but with a sad smile on his lips. “It’s just, I don’t want to lose him.”

 

“Roger, you won’t, he’s your uncle. Firing him as your manager doesn’t mean you’ll lose him.”

 

“Yes. It does.” Brown eyes were so incredibly sad and full of tears when he looked up at Novak. “You don’t know him, and I’m not saying that he’s a bad man. It’s just that our relationship has consisted of nothing but manager and client for so long, and I don’t think either of us knows how to be something else anymore.”

 

That was incredibly sad to hear, but Novak could understand what Roger meant.

 

“You know, I just need my uncle.” For as long as there’d been tears in his eyes, now was the first time Roger reached up to wipe over his cheek and it nearly broke Novak’s heart. “The only way to get that is to fire him as my manager, but I know that I’ll lose him for good when I do that.”

 

There was really nothing he could say against that, and so the young man did the only thing he could think of and pulled Roger into a hug. He just held him close, arms tightly wound around his shoulders. Something was telling him that this wasn’t the last time they had talked about this, and Novak couldn’t put it into words how much it meant to him that Roger trusted him like this.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you with this”, the older man mumbled against his neck, but didn’t move.

 

“You didn’t”, Novak gave back and tightened his grip around Roger. “I just wish I could help you more.”

 

“I appreciate that, but… I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to do this on my own.”

 

“You can always talk to me.”

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

They were silent for a while, just enjoying the other’s closeness, and the young Serb was glad to feel Roger smile when he started stroking through his hair. “What are you going to do about that song Rihanna bought?”

 

“Nothing, I guess”, Roger replied and shrugged. “It’s not like I wouldn’t have agreed to sell it, I was just experimenting and Jay happened to hear it. It wasn’t anything special to me.”

 

“So, you have been working on some music for your own album.” Novak didn’t put it as a question and it didn’t have to be one. The older man eventually leaned back a bit to look at him, brown eyes still a little watery from the tears, but Roger wasn’t crying anymore.

 

In fact he even seemed happy with that gorgeous little smile on his lips and Novak really had no idea how he kept himself from kissing him right then. “Look, I haven’t really worked much for an album, with my tour and stuff, but yeah, I’ve had some… ideas.”

 

“Good ones?” Novak grinned and leaned in closer, brushing their lips together to make his line of thought absolutely clear. _About me, maybe?_

 

“I don’t know, possibly.” Roger returned his grin and gently kissed him. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about this anyway, so maybe we should just do it right now.”

 

“Alright, shoot.” He’d agreed on talking, but that didn’t mean he’d simply listen. Instead, Novak let his lips glide down to Roger’s throat, kissing and nipping on the skin while the man talked.

 

“I won’t put out an album anytime soon. There’ll be the tour DVD in a couple of months, and then maybe a new album in a year or so. Maybe even more.”

 

“And what do you want to do with all your time, love?” Novak mumbled and gently sucked on Roger’s pulse point, knowing how much that drove him crazy.

 

“I’d just, oh God…” The Swiss finally seemed to have enough as he pushed him back a bit, only to capture Novak’s lips in a heated kiss in the next moment. Neither of them was holding anything back and they were both completely out of breath when they broke apart. “I’d just like to live my life for a while.”

 

“Does that include me?” Novak stared into brown eyes and smirked, knowing that this was exactly what Roger meant. It was all in the way he looked at him, and God was it beautiful to know that his lover wanted to spend as much time with him as he could, at least for a while.

 

“Oh fuck, yes”, Roger whispered and kissed him again, with unrestrained passion that just gave his words even more meaning. “That includes you, my family and my friends. Besides, there’re still a lot of people in my life you’ll have to meet, and I guess it’s the same with me.”

 

“Hmm, though in exactly two weeks you’ll have checked off most of them.”

 

“Good. This isn’t me promising I’ll be free all day, though”, Roger added and looked at him somewhat apologetically. “I still have the DVD I need to work on, my collaborations with other artists, and there’s also the tennis. I’m just saying that I’m not going to work like crazy for a new album, but if something comes up and I feel like it, I’ll still go into the studio.”

 

“I’ve had more of you these last couple of months than I ever expected, so I’ll be fine either way.” Novak smiled lovingly. “Any idea about what your next album will sound like?”

 

“Actually yes”, the Swiss man said to his surprise.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, I mean, it’s still early and it never turns out like I intend it to, but I’ve got some ideas.” Roger lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. “Would you mind holidays in Africa?”

 

“Africa, why?” Novak asked, honestly surprised by that.

 

“Well, first of all, I’m still half-South African, so I always have family to visit who will, by the way, want to meet you too. And second, I’ve been fascinated by some African artists for a long while, I’d just like to go there and be inspired. That’s all.”

 

“So, holidays in Africa, huh?” Novak repeated and grinned. “Sounds great, but you’ll have to promise me one thing.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“I just want to be with you all the time. I don’t mind if you’re doing some recording or rehearsing and fucking whatever, I just want to be there.”

 

“Then it’s a deal”, Roger smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I wasn’t going to let you get bored in a hotel while I’m en route anyway.”

 

“Hey, I’d kill you if you dared to.” Novak smacked the Swiss on his shoulder and laughed when he was pushed onto his back on the couch. “You know, I need a lot of attention.”

 

“Really?” Roger smirked down at him, his body on top of Novak comforting and arousing at the same time. “And how much attention _exactly_ do you need?”

 

“It’s an endless need for attention.”

 

The laugh he got for that was maybe the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, and Novak couldn’t help but join in. God, he loved this so much, this lightness and fun between them, but most of all he did he love Roger. It was so great to know that the man was coming to him now when there was something on his mind, and it just meant so much to him.

 

“I love you, baby”, Novak whispered and moved up for a long kiss, his arms winding around Roger’s neck. He was pretty sure the man didn’t like showing weakness, not even to him, probably thinking it’d make Novak love him less. It felt wonderful to let him know how wrong that assumption was.

 

“And I love you, Djokovic.”

 

Hmm, yeah, life was damn perfect right now.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak comes over with dinner and there's a little surprise.

 

**May 10, 2012. Madrid, Spain**

 

“Hey, I’ve brought Japanese food”, Novak called out as he walked through the door to Roger’s hotel room and closed it before turning around. Instead of seeing only his lover, four more pairs of eyes that were currently staring at him rather disbelievingly. _Oops_.

 

So maybe he hadn’t called before coming over, but really, it was way past 8 p.m. and Roger should have been alone. Should have. This way, though, he wasn’t alone and Novak had just outed them to Severin Lüthi, Stéphane Vivier, Tony Godsick and worst of all, Paul Annacone.

 

“Who called him?” Tony then asked and looked back at Roger, who was sitting on the couch. Overall it was a weird scenery in front of him, Novak noted only then. The four men were standing in front of the couch table, and Severin and Stéphane even still had their hands on their hips.

 

Whatever this was about, Roger’s team was definitely not agreeing with their protégé, who on the other hand didn’t seem too concerned. All he did right then was to stare at Tony like he’d seen a ghost, but before he could say something, Severin spoke up as well.

 

“And why?”

 

Roger seemed rather disbelieving, and while Stéphane also seemed somewhat clueless, Paul was having some fun. At least one of them.

 

“Guys”, the Swiss tennis player finally spoke up and looked at each one of his team members. “I mean, seriously. How is it possible that four grown men don’t get what’s going on?”

 

Novak blushed a bit, and whereas Paul immediately started chuckling in amusement, the other three were still clueless and they just stared at Roger.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes.” He lifted a hand and buried his face in it, mumbling: “I’m sorry, Paul. I had no idea you had to work with idiots.”

 

“It has its moments”, the American grinned and finally, _finally_ , the penny dropped.

 

“Oh my God, you’re not…”  

 

“No, we’re not. The Japanese food is for someone else and he just came over to hand me back my lost key card.”

 

Roger glared at Severin, who’d just opened his mouth to add something, but wisely shut it again.

 

“Guys, that was sarcasm”, Paul whispered to his colleagues, unnecessarily because even they had gotten it by now, but he was too amused to not poke fun at them.

 

“So, just to be clear. You didn’t lose your key card?” Stéphane asked, but the smirk on his lips proved that he was just kidding, because really, if he hadn’t been, Novak was pretty sure Roger would have run amok.

 

At least his team seemed fine with it. Paul obviously was, because he was coming over to him now and stretched out his hand for Novak to shake it. “I’m not sure what to say, aside that you obviously have pretty good taste.”

 

“Uh, that about covers it, thanks”, the Serb grinned and ignored Roger’s snort while trying to balance the cartons of food with one hand.

 

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot more in the future”, the American added with a smile and looked back at Roger. “Since when?”

 

“November.”

 

Paul seemed to think for a moment and eventually nodded contently. “Fine, though this doesn’t exactly count as one of your smartest moves.”

 

“No, that was that stripper in Vegas, I mean really, how can you regret…”, Roger stopped himself and swallowed, an apologetic smile aimed at a glaring Novak while the other guys just laughed out loud. “Uhm, yeah. Anyway, thanks, Paul. I’m so glad at least one of you guys is a grown-up.”

 

“You’re welcome”, Paul laughed while Severin and Tony grumbled quietly. Stéphane just seemed to agree.

 

“Are we done now?” Roger then asked and pointed at Novak. “Food’s getting cold.”

 

“God, damn you. Yes, we’re done, but only if you…”, Severin started but stopped when the other Swiss rolled his eyes.

 

“Take it easy, yeah. You know, that’s going to be difficult, he’s not exactly Victorian…”

 

“Shut it, Federer”, Novak almost snarled, but he couldn’t quite hide his amusement completely when Roger’s team laughed, while the Swiss looked him with _that_ look in his eyes.

 

“Not that I mind”, he added and smirked that _damn gorgeous_ smirk of his, and Novak almost didn’t even hear Roger’s team laugh.

 

“We’re out”, Paul said, but took a moment to look sternly at Roger again. “Seriously, Roger. Take it easy.”

 

“I will”, the man nodded and watched the guys leave the room before standing up from the couch.

 

“Are you crazy, Federer, what the hell was th…” Novak stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw the little, but still obvious cringe when he put weight on the leg with the bad hip. “Rog, what happened?”

 

“Nothing, I just made a bad move at the end of my match today.” Roger came walking towards him, and Novak was relieved to notice that he did so almost perfectly normal. It wasn’t gone, though, and it really seemed to be worse than during the last week… “Hey, look at me.”

 

The Serb glanced up into Roger’s eyes, but his gaze didn’t linger there for long. “Why didn’t I know?”

 

“Maybe because you were busy playing your own match.”

 

“I was busy losing my match, yeah. God, Rog, why didn’t you call me, or at least text me?”

 

Soft hands framed his face and urged Novak to look up again, right into soft brown eyes. “I’m fine, do you hear me?”

 

“You can’t tell me your hip bothers you that long just from one fall a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“I didn’t exactly have much rest lately, maybe it’s just all coming together.”

 

“Can you even play like that?” Novak just couldn’t stop worrying. It was so odd to see Roger not in his best shape, and besides that, it simply stung to know that his lover was in pain, whatever the reason.

 

“I have to, I’m still in the tournament”, Roger replied, a smirk forming on his lips. “I kinda like blue.”

 

“Oh, fuck you and shut up.” With a grunt Novak moved past the Swiss and towards the couch. He put down the food and just wanted to walk around the table when strong arms came up from behind him, gently pulling him against a warm body.

 

“You’re still number one, it’s not like it’s so bad”, the man whispered into his ear before nibbling on his lope. “Now we at least have more time together, just look at the bright side.”

 

“I’m still number one, but you’re getting closer. And what do I tell my parents why I’m staying in Madrid? They’re here for this one, so it’ll be kind of hard to find a reason why I’m staying close to that blue horror for longer than I have to.”

 

“Tell them you’re seeing another player then.” Roger’s lips were on his neck now, fingers dancing over his stomach.

 

“My father will get a heart attack”, Novak mumbled, though concentrating on the topic was becoming harder and harder. God, Roger felt so good, and only the fact that he was indeed quite hungry was stopping him from putting dessert first.

 

“Only a mild one, he can’t honestly be too surprised”, Roger gave back and chuckled when his stomach rumbled quietly. “Hungry?”

 

“Hell, yes”, Novak moaned. “And I could eat, too.”

 

They got on the couch and into the younger man’s favorite position, with them both leaning against the backrest and facing each other. It was just so damn comfortable with their legs entwined, and he could always look at his gorgeous lover and that beautiful smile on his face.

 

“So, you think I should tell them?” Novak asked after a while, just when Roger was putting a spoonful of noodles in his mouth. The Swiss lifted one eyebrow, like he wanted to say, _‘I already said that’_ , and caused him to chuckle. “Yeah, alright, you do. I’m just not sure my Dad’s going to take it well.”

 

“Well, I _am_ another player, so he won’t be delighted either way”, Roger argued and shrugged. “That is if he’s even only half as ambitious as I think he is.”

 

“Oh, he is”, Novak replied. “He won’t be happy.”

 

“Of course he won’t, guess why I refused to date any other players for my whole career.” Roger snorted and continued eating, not even noticing the surprised look on the younger man’s face.

 

“You never did?” Novak eventually asked, not sure what to make of that statement.

 

The Swiss glanced up at him and smiled. “Well, not until now”, he said cheekily and chuckled at the little blush creeping up on Novak’s face. “Yes, that’s right, you can feel honored.”

 

“I do, Federer, thank you”, Novak gave back and stuck his tongue out, though he couldn’t deny that, well, he did indeed feel honored. “Why not?”

 

“Are you kidding?” The older man stared at him rather disbelievingly. “Just think, for a moment, about me playing Roddick in all those Grand Slam finals after we’d broken up with each other. Theoretically. It would’ve been even more awkward than it already was.”

 

“Roddick asked you out?” Now it was Novak’s turn to stare disbelievingly, while Roger rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, he did, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make here.”

 

“Not the point, are you kidding? Who else?”

 

“Nole, this isn’t…”

 

“Oh yes, it is”, Novak cut in on the older man and gently nudged him against his leg. “Tell me. Who else?”

 

“Why do you even want to know?”

 

“Just so I can get appropriately jealous. Tell me.”

 

Roger was still looking at him doubtfully, but Novak didn’t back off. He really wanted to know, but it seemed like the Swiss would rather not say. With a roll of his eyes the Serb said: “Okay, then we’ll do it like this: Did Rafa ask you out?”

 

“Why would you think Rafa would ask me out?”

 

“Well, first there’s the fact that you’re admittedly the closest friend he has on the tour, he told me that himself. And then there’s about a million pictures of you two hugging each other that I could easily classify as mild pornography.”

 

Roger snorted with laughter. “Are you serious? God, you’re serious. Nole, this is crazy, yes, we’re friends, but…”

 

“So he did ask you out?”

 

“No, not… exactly.”

 

And now the Serb’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Not exactly_ , huh? C’mon, Rog, just tell me, I’m not going to give up anyway.”

 

“He did not ask me out”, Roger eventually admitted and shrugged, though he did look somewhat shy all of a sudden. “I thought about asking him out.”

 

Well, that was not the answer he’d been hoping for, but it wasn’t like Novak couldn’t understand this. Rafa’s ass was _muy bien_ , to say the least, and the Spaniard was really a great guy who Roger obviously liked anyway, dating or not. “What stopped you?”

 

They both knew that this talk was bothering him, but Roger didn’t say anything about it. And it wasn’t like Novak really had any reason to be jealous, only that it was a totally normal reaction that he couldn’t just turn off.

 

“The fact that he’s another player”, the older man answered his question and smiled. “It almost stopped me with you, too.”

 

“You didn’t ask me out.”

 

“Which is good, because I never would have.” Roger seemed to be serious, but it was exactly that fact that Novak didn’t get.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, but… I’m _still_ another player. So, just, why the change of mind?”

 

The Swiss hesitated a moment before replying with brutal honesty: “Let’s put it like this.  I’ve fucked over a lot of my principles over the last year, but especially with this one I can’t say that I regret it.”

 

Novak felt his face break into a loving smile as he reached out for Roger’s hand, gently wrapping his fingers around his. Roger didn’t waste much time to pull him closer and he didn’t mind at all. A kiss was pressed on his forehead before Novak cuddled up to his lover’s chest.

 

After a few minutes of just enjoying the feel of having Roger close like this he asked: “Why the no-fellow-players rule?”

 

“It was always about the consequences, I guess”, Roger admitted and slinked an arm around him to hold him tight. “I hate the awkward post-break-up dance. The thought of that haunting me on the tour as well… I just didn’t want to risk it.”

 

Novak really wanted to ask what the difference was with him, but he didn’t dare to. And yet, despite the fact that they weren’t even so much as looking at each other, Roger still seemed to catch up with what was on his mind, because he said: “And yes, this is a part of why I was scared of losing you again. Depending on a lot of things, this could end very ugly.”

 

“I know”, the young man whispered, and he really did know that. Just because he had any intention of keeping his promise of forever, he was old enough to know that there were no certainties in life. Never. “To be honest, I always figured being with another player was the only way for me to ever have a relationship that can last, in our profession.”

 

Roger leaned his head against his. “I don’t know, maybe you’re right. Being with someone from your team might work too, I guess, but I get what you mean. Having a relationship with someone outside the tour is just really hard.”

 

“Some of us make it work”, Novak noticed, though he couldn’t say that he understood how.

 

“Yeah, but it takes a lot of sacrifices.”

 

There was a tone in Roger’s voice that caused the Serb to lean back and look up into brown eyes. “From you?”

 

“No”, Roger shook his head. “My life has always been pretty much planned out with the traveling and everything. It’s not like I could have made many sacrifices even if I wanted to, and it’s never good when only one of two ends up making sacrifices.”

 

Novak nodded thoughtfully and lay back on a strong shoulder, hand slowly stroking over Roger’s chest. “You know, I don’t see anything of the last six months as a sacrifice.”

 

“You never needed to fly across half the planet so much.”

 

“I wanted to.” Novak moved up a bit and softly kissed Roger on the lips. “I needed to see you, especially after grandpa died. And besides, I don’t think I could ever spend too much time with you.”

 

The Swiss laughed quietly, though his voice was heavy with emotions when he spoke. “Let’s talk about that in a couple of years again.”

 

Novak smiled way too happily as he turned his face into the crook of Roger’s neck, taking a deep breath. “Hmm, I love this aftershave”, he mumbled and pressed a little kiss on the skin. “You want to know what I really hate about the fact that we’re still hiding?”

 

“Tell me.” The older man’s voice was a bit breathless and Novak smiled, knowing exactly how much Roger liked it when he caressed his neck like this.

 

“I hate seeing you in the showers”, he said and shifted his position a tiny little bit until he could reach even more of the deliciously smelling skin. “You, walking around almost naked, looking and smelling so damn good…”

 

“… and you can’t do anything about it. Yeah, I know what you’re talking about”, Roger gave back and a moment later they were kissing hungrily and with a sudden desire that Novak still couldn’t believe.

 

He hadn’t forgotten any of the occasions when they’d met each other in the showers or lockers over the last couple of months, and every single time he’d cursed the prohibition to touch. Knowing that Roger had always felt exactly the same wasn’t helping in any way to tame his raging need to feel his lover, and Novak couldn’t possibly get them both naked soon enough.

 

“We should get back to bed”, Roger mumbled against his lips as he quickly worked open the button of his jeans, hands shaking from sexual longing just like Novak’s did.

 

“And why’s that?” Novak eagerly pressed their bodies together, which wasn’t really helpful in undressing them, but it felt simply too good.

 

“The condoms happen to be there.” Teeth were burying in his neck and the Serb groaned loudly, for one moment thinking about unceremoniously riding Roger right there on the couch. His lover had other plans, though, because without really noticing how it had happened, Novak found himself standing and being pushed towards the bed.

 

His pants found their way onto the ground and by the time he was comfortable on the covers, Roger was naked as well and crawling over him. God, that body on top of him was something Novak would never grow tired of, never. The man was so gorgeous, strong and graceful at the same time, and so unimaginably athletic and flexible.

 

It was overwhelming every single time he thought about who exactly that man above him was, all the things he’d accomplished, how incredibly famous and talented Roger was. And yet, whenever they were making love, it was just the two of them, feeling each other, loving each other.

 

Novak knew exactly how good it felt to be deeply buried inside a man, but seeing the ecstasy on Roger’s face as he glided into him was almost hotter than feeling it himself. He loved having the Swiss within him, his thick hard length combined with his hot body above him. Everything about Roger was feeling so fucking good and he couldn’t help but tell him so again and again.

 

They made slow and beautiful love to each other. He was smiling happily when he finally cuddled up to Roger’s side late at night, one arm coming up around his waist as he let his fingers wander over warm skin.

 

“God, I love you”, Roger sighed and the young man felt his smile broaden, knowing it was exactly how he was feeling as well. 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a talk with his team and later, while Novak is out having dinner with his parents, Mirka makes him see some things he doesn't want to acknowledge.

 

**May 11, 2012. Madrid, Spain**

 

Roger nearly rolled his eyes at himself. He’d left his bed and Novak almost an hour ago, and yet he was still unable to get rid of that damn smile on his face. He was feeling so good, too good to really be bothered by his own love-sick behavior.

 

And he was still grinning when he walked into the locker rooms to get changed for some morning training, wanting to warm up for his match later. His team was already there, and from the silence that stretched out right the moment he appeared in the room, the Swiss man didn’t need to debate what they’d been talking about.

 

Now Roger actually rolled his eyes.

 

“Something you guys want to tell me?” he asked and lifted an eyebrow. His team and friends looked at each other more or less helpless, and though Roger appreciated their concern for him, it simply wasn’t necessary. “Fine, then let me tell you this. I’m happy. For the rest, yes, I’m aware that it’s risky, but it’s worked for six months and you haven’t noticed a thing.”

 

“Roger, you’ve never… I mean, I’m right, yes? You haven’t dated other players?” Severin looked him somewhat insecure, making it impossible for Roger to be mad at the fact that his friend thought he’d really keep something like this from them.

 

“No, and if I’d had I would’ve told you”, he still replied somewhat snidely, not wanting any doubt to be left about that. “And I would have told you about this as well.”

 

“And why haven’t you?” Paul asked, seeming rather curious than judging.

 

“It may be that his parents don’t know yet”, Roger admitted and he could see the understanding on his team member’s faces.

 

“When are you going to tell them?” Tony was grinning widely now, and for a moment he thought about just firing him.

 

“Uh, after Rome.”

 

“Ah”, Stéphane made and nodded knowingly. “Birthday.”

 

“Guys, don’t you have something better to do?” Roger grumbled, not at all liking his friends’ smug smirks, guessing that he was nervous to meet his parents-in-law. And the worst part was that they were right. He was beyond nervous.

 

“Actually you’re the one keeping us from work.” Paul smiled at him and caused Roger to sigh in defeat.

 

He quickly got to change and warm-up before eating breakfast with his team and Mirka. She seemed to be very happy about the fact that she didn’t have to hide the fact that Roger was in a relationship anymore and he could understand that. There was also no need to say out loud that Novak and he would stay a secret to the outer world for the near future.

 

It had always been like that, right from the beginning of his career and Paul had easily adapted that aura of secrecy when he’d joined the team. Roger was thankful that so little of his private life had gotten into the media, and he didn’t intend on ever changing anything about that. If it’d only be up to him he’d never go public about Novak and him, it felt so wrong to have the topic of their relationship all over the news.

 

Roger knew that it had to happen at some point. He’d always been in the media so much, but with his music career it had become even crazier. And damn it, he’d rather have them come out on their terms than have someone snatch a picture of them kissing. First of all, that pic would sell for more than anyone could imagine, and second of all, it just wasn’t right.

 

And God, he really couldn’t wait for it anymore. Roger was a romantic, a gentleman. He wanted to take Novak out to fancy restaurants, to go to the movie theatre with him and make out in the dark, followed by a romantic walk through a park. He wanted that, he needed that. It was almost unbearable for him to think that they’d been together for six months and they hadn’t even been on one real date yet.

 

He knew that Novak didn’t mind, and in the end he also knew that it was for the best, at least for now. They couldn’t risk it, especially not before they’d told everyone who needed to know. That’d be shit, having the Djokovics get to know about them through the media.

 

Roger didn’t even want to think about what Srdjan would do to him if he found out this way that he was doing his son.

 

Then again, the thought of what might be after they’d told everyone close to them was nothing but exciting. God, Roger couldn’t wait to have his way with Novak when they met in the showers after their matches, even despite the danger of discovery. He loved watching Novak after a match, the satisfaction of victory combined with tiredness giving him an incredibly fuckable look.

 

Admittedly, there was little about the young man that didn’t turn him on, but it was really hard for Roger to keep his hands off him at those occasions. Being aware that Novak was feeling the same about him was going to make it very hard to stay away from him during Rome.

 

His match went pretty well, and by the time Roger got back to his hotel room he nothing but felt giddy at the prospect of finally seeing his lover again. He stopped short, though, when he saw what was lying on the ground in front of his hotel room.

 

A quick look up and down the hall confirmed that he was alone, and with a smile he went to pick up the beautiful flower and the little note leaning against it. A white orchid, his favorite flower, something that admittedly only a handful of people knew about.

 

He opened his door and the little card simultaneously, a loving smile forming on his face when he recognized Novak’s handwriting.

 

_I’ll be late, dinner with my parents. Don’t text me when you get in and undress, I don’t want the distraction ;)  Love, N._

 

There was no way he’d missed the Serb by much, it’d be way too risky to have that message delivered, or leave it lying around for too long. It sent fireworks of excitement through him to think that Nole had watched him walking down the hall from wherever he’d been waiting.

 

He loved the thought, even if it meant that it would still be hours until they could be together again. It was only around 6 p.m., so yeah, there was still quite a long time he would have to spend alone. Getting out his cell, Roger started looking for a vase as he waited for Novak to pick up.

 

“I told you not to text me”, he was greeted, but the attempt of grumpy was ruined by the man’s sheer amusement.

 

“I’m not texting, I’m calling.” Roger smirked. “Which is admittedly better, since I’m about to undress, during which texting can be a bit distracting.”

 

Novak didn’t manage to suppress his breathless gasp. “I’m about to face my parents, Federer. Stop it, okay?”

 

“You told them yet?”

 

“No, I’m about to”, his lover admitted and swallowed. “They’re kind of unnerved as to why I insisted on staying, so they’ll probably demand an explanation all by themselves. And now I’ll have to give them one while knowing you’re waiting for me in bed, naked and hot and gorgeous.”

 

“Who said I’d wait in bed?” Roger knew that he was torturing Novak, but he loved it too much to resist. “And no, I won’t wait naked.”

 

“Then why are you going to …”

  
“Take off all my clothes, slowly and deliberately?” God, this was just so much fun. “Actually, because I want to take a long, hot and soapy shower…”

 

“Bastard”, the Serb grumbled, and this time he didn’t even have to try for grumpy, it was coming completely naturally. “Bastard.”

 

“You love me.” Roger grinned and finally found what he’d been looking for. As he walked into the bath to get water for the flower, he said: “I’ll call Mirka once we’ve hung up, depending on what she’s up to we might be going out as well.”

 

“Should I call when I know when I’ll be back?”

 

“Not necessarily, but you could text me, I really don’t want to keep you waiting”, the Swiss replied and chuckled at the appreciative hum he got for that.

 

“Excellent conduct, honey.” He knew what Novak was thinking and he let him. It wasn’t like he was wrong… “I’ve gotta go, my parents are here.”

 

“Have a nice dinner, honey.”

                                                                   

“I’ll try, though I’d much rather do sexy things to you.” Novak was speaking quieter now and Roger could tell that he wasn’t alone anymore, there were voices in the background. He was almost sure to recognize Srdjan, though he couldn’t know, since talking to the man remained a very rare occasion.

 

“You can do that later, Nole. Now, enjoy dinner. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too”, the young man replied and it made Roger feel like a lovesick teenager knowing that his parents were standing right beside him, and yet Novak didn’t seem to care. “See you later.”

 

“Bye, baby.”

 

It wasn’t the best feeling knowing that Novak was about to break quite the big news to his parents all alone, but Roger couldn’t really help that. He inwardly rolled his eyes at his overly protective demeanor and called his best friend, knowing that she didn’t have anything planned so far.

 

Mirka wasn’t up for a night out and about, so she agreed to come over for dinner once Roger was showered. They ordered and got comfortable on the couch, just like they’d done so often over the last twelve years. 

 

“I’m surprised you’ve found the time to remember your old friends”, the woman said mockingly, but the smile on her face told Roger she didn’t really mean it.

 

“Yeah well, Novak’s ass is so nice it’s distracting”, he replied smugly, barely able to suppress an all too revealing grin. It was mostly a joke, but true nonetheless.

 

“So, an ass is more important than me. You’re so superficial, Roger.” Mirka laughed amusedly. “But yeah, it’s a damn nice ass.”

 

“Hey”, he grumbled and looked at her daringly, but couldn’t keep a straight face for too long. “I’ve had the feeling the team’s cool with it.”

 

“They are, but only because you told Paul Novak and you have been seeing each other since November.” Mirka frowned. “And I think they’re right, it’s a little risky.”

 

“Mirka, honestly, I don’t give a fuck.”

 

His words surprised Mirka, Roger could see that, but before he could go on there was a knock on the door. He quickly got their food and for a few minutes they were eating in amicable silence, though the Swiss man could feel his friend looking at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not sure”, Mirka said, hesitating before going on. “Are you alright?”

 

Roger sighed and didn’t reply immediately, but it didn’t appear like his best friend expected him to. “You know, I talked to your Mum a couple of days ago.”

  
That made him smile, mostly because he couldn’t even find it in himself to be surprised. “I figured she’d call you, she’ll probably try everything to get me to do what she says.”

 

“Is she wrong?” Mirka put a fork of the salmon into her mouth that Roger hadn’t risked to order, not after having made way too many bad experiences with foul fish. Once she’d swallowed, the Swiss woman added: “Roger, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I really think you need to make some changes.”

 

“I know, Mir”, he nodded and smiled. “It’s just, I don’t really know what to do.”

 

“And how are you feeling?”

 

“Tired”, Roger said without hesitation, and God, he couldn’t even find the words to describe just how tired exactly he felt. “Insecure. Scared. Lonely.”

 

“You’re not alone, Roger”, Mirka said insistently, her stare almost qualifying as a glare. “You have your parents, you have Diana, and me, and most of all you have Novak.”

 

“I still have to make these decisions on my own, Mirka.” Roger swallowed. “And I’m not sure I’m strong enough for that.”

 

“In the end the decisions are yours, yes, but God, Rog, that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to anyone. I understand if you don’t want to talk to your family or me, but why don’t you talk to your lover?”

 

Roger pulled his lips into a smirk that he hoped wasn’t half as bad as he felt it was. “We’re usually busy with other things.”

 

Mirka didn’t buy it for a second. She just kept on looking at him, eventually saying: “I may not know him very well with the little amount of time I’ve spent with him. Still, I’m pretty sure he’d rather have you talk to him than continue to eat this up.”

 

They fell silent again, mostly because Roger dug into his food and refused to look up from it, and Mirka got it. That was what he loved so much about her, she could confront him like he didn’t even allow most other people, but she always backed down when he needed her to.

 

It didn’t mean that she’d just forget about it, but she gave him his time, and Roger appreciated that so much. Novak was extremely good at that as well, sensing his mood and never pushing beyond his limits.

 

Once they were done with dinner and back on the couch with two cups of tea, Mirka was still silently waiting for him to continue talking. Roger didn’t want to, but he knew that he should really make use of times like this, since he didn’t exactly have forever to make up his mind.

 

“Is it that horrible that Novak’s another player?” he finally spoke up again and looked at his friend.

 

“Of course not, it’s just…” Mirka shrugged. “You had a rule about not dating other players, remember?”

 

“You know, Uncle Dave always insisted that having an affair with a co-player would just complicate everything.” Roger stared at the ground for a moment before lifting his gaze again. “Has it ever occurred to him, or you, that another player might just be the only person to be able to really cope with my life?” 

 

His words seemed to touch Mirka more than he’d thought, and Roger was surprised to see her smile sadly. “Roger, no one’s blaming you for anything. I’ve seen you two together, and if Dave would see what I’ve seen, he’d be just as happy for you as I am. It doesn’t matter who Novak is.”

 

“We both know it’d matter to him”, the Swiss man said bitterly. “I don’t even want to know how he’ll react.”

 

“Roger…”

 

“No, Mir, seriously. I know that I’m happy, I can’t even remember the last time I’ve had so much fun with someone, or had such good sex. I love Novak, and I’m so happy with him, but Dave simply won’t give a fuck.”

 

Roger didn’t even have the strength to smile at Mirka’s slight blush because of his words. God, he was feeling so down, and it all threatened to break out of him. He loved his family so much. He owed them so much for giving him the opportunities he’d gotten, especially from his uncle.

 

And knowing that one of the most important people in his life would never approve of what he felt was the best decision he’d ever made was starting to crush his soul. Roger just felt so tired, tired of fighting, tired of pretending.

 

“You know, sometimes I just want to give it all up”, he eventually whispered and closed his eyes. “I know it’s just a question of time until Dave starts demanding a new album, a new something.”

 

“And you don’t want that?” Mirka was speaking softly now, obviously aware of his inner distress, and Roger involuntarily smiled when he felt her hand on his forearm.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I want, Mirka”, he mumbled. “Does it?”

 

“Listen, Roger, it’s not like I haven’t thought about this before, but I haven’t said something because it just wasn’t the right time during your tour.” The hand on his forearm squeezed gently, causing Roger to open his eyes and look at his best friend. “You need to think about what you want in your life, Roger, and you need to make sure that you have the right people around you.”

 

“Are you telling me to fire Dave?” Even only saying the words out loud felt ridiculous, but Roger also couldn’t deny that it did make him breathe somewhat easier.

 

“I’m telling you to do what’s necessary for your own happiness”, Mirka corrected and smiled. “Roger, you just finished your incredibly successful world tour. I know you’ve set up some studio work with other artists, but aside that, just take some time off.”

 

“If I can manage”, Roger agreed half-heartedly, not really believing it himself.

 

He was surprised when his best friend kicked him against his leg not gently at all. “No, Roger, I mean it. Take some time off. You don’t have to show up at the studio, even if Dave wants you to. Damn it, you’re tired, even a blind man can see that.”

 

“And what do you want me to do?”

 

“Relax”, Mirka smiled. “Reduce your work load to a minimum, enjoy as much time with Novak as you can. After all, you just told me it won’t get boring in any way.” Roger inwardly cursed himself for his words earlier, feeling himself blush. “Roger, I’m serious. Just enjoy your life for a while.”

 

“How should I do that, Mir? You know I like going out, but I can’t even take Nole out for dinner. We have to hide all the time.”

 

“Meet his parents, and then you can see. You know, JJ never minds a call from you, she’ll know something. If you want it and Novak agrees, your coming out as a couple doesn’t have to be such a long time away. You’re thirty, Roger. You can do whatever you want, and when you want the world to know about the two of you, you’ll tell them.”

 

“Just like that, huh?” Roger wondered, and if he was honest he knew how much he wanted just that, how much he needed it.

 

“Figure out what you want in your life, Roger. You need to understand that you don’t have to listen to anyone but yourself, and you don’t have to do anything more than what you want. God, just look at all the things you’ve done, in tennis and now in music. You don’t have to survive anymore, Rog. Now it’s about flourishing, and living a full life.”

 

Deep down Roger knew that Mirka was right with everything she said, and he could easily admit that he’d thought about these things as well. It was just, he didn’t know if he could really throw every stability overboard and then go on doing it by himself.

 

A part of him even felt bad for even thinking like this. Dave had always been there for him, he’d taught him so much about life and the business that were tennis and the music industry. He couldn’t just fire him, could he?

 

There was so much more to this than Mirka knew, and Roger felt an overwhelming urge to talk to Novak about this. The young man didn’t know everything, not even close, but he knew about his best friend’s suicide, which was more than he’d told even Mirka.

 

For a while they were silent, with Roger lost in his musings while his best friend simply observed him. When she suggested to watch some TV he didn’t resist, just glad to have something else to concentrate on than his own life.

 

It wasn’t like there was much left to say. As long as he didn’t know exactly what he wanted in his life, there was no sense in talking to someone else for advice. Roger needed to figure that out, and then he could worry about how he should make the necessary changes.

 

And the thought of taking some time off sounded more than just good, Roger noted. He was tired, and he didn’t even want to think about how much worse it would be if he didn’t have Novak. Just being with the young man was making him feel better, and he really didn’t want to miss that anymore.

 

God, he couldn’t wait for the Serb to get back from dinner with his parents. It was crazy, but even the couple of hours without Novak were already too much.

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak comes back to Roger's room after dinner with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it took me this long to post, but mainly I've had some major issues with my hard drive (end of story, I've got a new one; thankfully no data was lost). I'll be back a lot sooner than this time, probably with some more info about how this will contiunue, possibly. Until then, have fun with this chapter! :-)

 

Novak walked into Roger’s hotel room and just wanted to call out when he saw the figure lying on the couch, covered by a blanket up to the shoulder. He quietly closed the door behind him, not wanting to disturb his lover if he should already be asleep. The TV was still running, though the volume was turned down and only the little lamp on the table beside the balcony door was on.

 

He stepped closer to the couch, wanting to see if Roger was just dozing or fast asleep. It wasn’t like he minded, it was late already and he knew how tired the man was, not just from his match that day, but from the last couple of months as well.

 

Anyway, Novak wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriend in bed with him, but when he was close enough to make out details the Serb stopped short. There was a lot of brown hair lying on the pillow, like way too much hair for this person to be Roger and for a moment he was simply puzzled.

 

“Hey”, he heard from the bedroom, causing him to flinch slightly. There was Roger, leaning against the doorframe with both arms tightly wrapped around himself. He was wearing only a black t-shirt, or that was about as much Novak was seeing.

 

It was large, way too large for Roger’s figure and reaching down to his mid-thighs, which meant he had no idea if the man was naked underneath or not. _‘THAT SHIT CRAY.’_ was glowing at him in neon yellow, a line from Jay-Z and Kanye West’s song _Niggas In Paris_. Novak just smiled.

 

“I see you don’t like your shirts subtle”, he quipped, making Roger laugh quietly.

 

“No, not really.” His lover was still smiling at him when Novak questioningly pointed at the couch. Roger shrugged. “Mirka, she dozed off during the news. Not that I can blame her.”

 

The Serb grinned, a moment later asking: “So, she’s staying?”

 

“I’m not kicking her out”, Roger returned, but the little smirk on his lips told Novak he knew exactly why he’d mentioned it. “What, you don’t think you can be quiet for a change?”

 

With that the man straightened up and came over to him, just to slink his arms around Novak and bring their bodies close. They weren’t kissing, not yet, just looking at each other as the young man returned the hug, hands unceremoniously wandering to Roger’s ass.

 

Neither of them could hide his smirk, with Novak humming in appreciation: “Hmm, sexy.”

 

Roger chuckled and blushed a tiny little bit, a sight that Novak nothing but loved. It was crazy to think that the Swiss had no idea how beautiful and sexy he was, but for some reason that was exactly the case.

 

His body was feeling so good, simply glad in a shirt and thank God boxers, because Roger naked underneath that huge tee wouldn’t have been good for his self-composure. Not at all.

 

It was wonderful to have him in his arms and Novak smiled when he felt Roger stretch a bit to kiss him on his temple. “I missed you”, he mumbled, almost causing the Serb’s heart to give out. And he’d already thought he was an idiot for having missed Roger during the very few hours of separation. At least now he knew that, if at all, they were both idiots.

 

“Missed you, too.” Novak tightened his grip around his lover, pulling him even closer to himself. It caused their bodies to rub against each other in a way that had them both gasping quietly, still somewhat aware of the fact that they weren’t alone in the room.

  
Roger was leaning against him now, one hand moving up Novak’s back to gently grasp the back of his neck. Finger tips were stroking through his hair, sending shivers down his spine and damn it, but he was getting edgy as he longed to take this further.

 

“How was dinner?” the Swiss asked, face turned into the crook of his neck so that his hot breath was dancing across his skin.

 

Novak swallowed. “Uh, about what you would expect. Dad wasn’t happy, but I guess Mum kind of suspected something already.”

 

“How come?”

 

God, Roger was a bastard. Their bodies were pressed together in all the right places, and yet he was talking like he didn’t know exactly how hard Novak was by now.

 

“I think she just expected me to miss my boyfriend a lot more than I did, and since I never complained during a tournament…”

 

“Hmm, sounds logical.” Roger was kissing his neck now, causing Novak to moan. “Shh…”

 

“Just take me to bed, would you?” He didn’t even mind how close his tone of voice was to begging, all he wanted was to just _feel_ Roger as soon as possible.

 

“Not that you can be much louder there”, the man smirked, but was pulling him into the bedroom almost the same moment. Novak didn’t get to return something, because Roger’s lips were on his and the sensation brushed aside every other thought.

 

They were kissing while Roger was still closing and locking the door, which definitely took too long for Novak’s liking. He impatiently dragged the Swiss into the room once he was done, not trying to suppress his excitement at the knowledge of having to be quiet in the slightest.

 

“Think you can manage?” His lover was poking fun at him and Novak would have felt embarrassed if he hadn’t known exactly how much Roger liked how vocal he was.

 

“What, to stay quiet? Easily”, he gave back with a casual shrug that didn’t really work out. Novak didn’t feel nearly as confident as he acted, mostly because there was no way to miss the gleam in Roger’s eyes. They both knew, for all of his efforts in this world to be quiet, if Roger wanted to make him scream out loud, Novak’s wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

 

“Easily, huh?” With a hard tug on the waistband of his jeans Roger pulled him close again, eyes burning into Novak’s as he quickly opened the button and then the zipper. “You’re lucky Mirka is a heavy sleeper. I’m not sure there’s such a thing as a _heavy_ _showerer_ though, you know, when we’re going to do this in the showers very soon…”

 

Novak could only moan at that, especially since Roger was pushing his hand into his briefs to grasp his cock in a tight hold. God, just the thought of what the older man had just said was turning him so incredibly on, his knees turning into jelly. Thankfully he was already breathless when Roger started to move his hand, only able to gasp shallowly.

 

“I can’t wait to finally fuck you in a shower stall at one of the tournaments”, Roger mumbled, just as he pushed down his pants and boxers.

 

Novak stepped out of them and immediately lunged forward to involve his lover in a hot needy kiss. He pushed up the shirt and tore at his underwear, simply too eager to get rid of it to waste much thought on anything else.

 

As sexy as the huge shirt was on Roger, having it cover up so much of his gorgeous body was annoying, but he didn’t get to take it off yet. Instead Novak was pushed onto the bed, with his lover sexily kneeling between his legs on the mattress, deliberately brushing his crotch as he did so.

 

He moaned and bit his lip while Roger slowly pulled up the hem of his shirt, finger tips lightly stroking up his skin until Novak couldn’t suppress a full body shudder anymore. Brown eyes were burning from desire and God was he hot like this, body so gorgeously hovering above him.

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position for sure, but sexy as hell and the Serb couldn’t stop another quiet moan from escaping when Roger reclaimed his mouth the moment he was naked. Novak barely noticed how he was pushed onto his back, only when the man started kissing down his chest did he finally catch up with it.

 

“Rog, what…”, he started, because as much as he loved it when Roger sucked him off, he really wanted something else right now. His lover had other plans, though, and Novak could only moan helplessly as he put a condom on him with his mouth. “Oh God.”

 

Roger smiled as he climbed over him again, legs on both sides of his body now, but Novak grasped his wrist before he could get into position.

 

“What about lube?” he asked quietly, really not wanting to do this without preparation. He probably wasn’t going to take Roger again that night anyway, but he was still in the tournament and Novak really didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“What do you think I did once Mirka was asleep?” the man above him whispered, the words almost giving him a heart attack.

 

_Good_. _Lord_.

 

Just the thought of… Holy fuck. Novak grunted and threw his head back the moment he felt Roger on his cock, biting his lip to keep from crying out loud when his tip slid inside his lover. He was definitely prepared and well-lubed, easily taking him deeper.

 

The low moan on Roger’s lips was the first sound that was leaving his throat and to Novak it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. It felt incredible, the tightness around him, and he loved what he was seeing, even if Roger was still clad in that damn shirt.

 

Once they were completely connected the younger man let his hands glide over strong legs, moving along Roger’s ass and up to his back. Without further ado Novak pushed the tee up and over the man’s head, carelessly throwing it into the room. He let himself sink back onto the bed, eyes wandering over the finally naked body. 

 

“Now that is so much better”, he mumbled and let his hands glide over a broad chest. “My God, you’re so sexy.”

 

“You’re not so bad either.” Roger was breathless and sweaty, looking so beautifully flushed from arousal and desire, just the way Novak loved to see him so much. “I think we should talk.”

 

The Serb opened his mouth to reply something, but in that exact moment Roger started moving his hips against his. It was only slow and gentle at first, and yet it already made it impossible for Novak to form any more coherent sentences.

 

“And about… what?” he somehow brought out and sat up, needing to feel more of his lover than just his hot skin under his hands. They both grunted out, lips finding each other’s in a deep kiss to silence their sounds as they were both still somewhat aware of the woman sleeping in the next room.

 

“I might have my hair cut”, Roger whispered against his lips before kissing along his cheek and down to his neck, easily finding all his sweet spots on his way.

 

“O… okay.” Novak was a bit distracted, the sensation of Roger riding him was making it hard to concentrate on anything else and he felt himself getting closer. It was so hot, so tight, and he couldn’t help but thrust up his hips from time to time.

 

The older man was panting against his skin and clung with both hands onto Novak’s shoulders, an undeniable tension in his body. Roger was close, and without hesitation Novak wrapped his right hand around his hard cock, starting to pump him in time with their rhythm.

 

His other buried in thick brown hair and he held Roger close as the man intensified his movements, riding him like there was no tomorrow. They could only thank whatever fate was responsible that the bed was apparently able to take their wild movements without sound, or otherwise Mirka would probably have been knocking on the door already.

 

Roger came first, his muscles clenching down on him and taking Novak right with him over the edge. They clung onto each other, the young man’s arms tightly wrapped around his lover while Roger had more or less collapsed against him.  

 

“I love you so much, baby”, he whispered into the Swiss’ ear and leaned his head against his. Their breaths were still coming short and ragged, but Novak couldn’t deny how good he felt, the more than regular and absolutely fantastic sex he was having these days leaving him nothing but relaxed and happy.

 

Still, after a while his brain caught up with the last fifteen minutes and he frowned. “What were you saying about your hair again?”

 

Roger chuckled breathlessly and kissed him on the cheek. “Shorter. A lot shorter, for now.”

 

“How long does _‘for now’_ mean? And _‘short’_ for that matter?” Novak asked, not really knowing what he should make of this information. He really loved these brown strands, loved running his hands through them, and really, Roger Federer with short hair?

 

“We’ll see. Think you’ll be fine with it?” There was no doubt about the fact that Roger knew how much he liked his hair the way it was then, even without them looking at each other.

 

“I need to see it, and if I really don’t like it I’ll just handcuff you to the bed until it’s long again.”

 

“Hmm, then I’m not even sure I want you to like it.”

 

Novak leaned back to look at Roger and returned the man’s smile, though he also couldn’t deny that the words were making him feel hotter. With a soft kiss on his lips Roger slowly got off his lap, and after getting rid of the condom Novak followed him under the covers.

 

He ended up with the older man in his arms, head on his chest and one arm wrapped around his waist. Novak loved it and closed his eyes, just enjoying their closeness after a mind-blowing orgasm that he was pretty sure they’d repeat before deciding to go to sleep. If it was up to him, anyway.

 

“My mum wants me to take some time off”, Roger eventually quietly said, finger tips stroking over his chest oh-so-softly. “I can’t say I don’t agree. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going.”

 

The words stunned the Serb and for a moment he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t like this was complete news to him, but Novak was simply surprised by how Roger easily acknowledged his undeniable exhaustion.

 

“What do you think?” the older man added and lifted his head to look at him.

 

“If your mum’s right and you really should take some time off?”

 

“Or, if me taking some time off sounds good enough for you to join me?” There was a smile on Roger’s face as he placed his chin on his chest, and even before he went on he’d already won Novak over. “I know we already talked about holidays after Wimbledon, I’d really love that. Maybe after the US Open too, or really after my Davis Cup matches.”

 

“If this is you asking me if I’d like to spend your free time with you, I have to say I’m shocked you even have to ask.” Novak grinned. “Because if this is really up to me, we might as well start planning the locations.”

 

The Swiss laughed, his eyes shining so beautifully with happiness that it was nothing short of amazing. “I love you, Djokovic. God, I really do.”

 

He could just grin widely, the bubbling joy in his chest making him feel dizzy. Roger returned his gaze for a while, but eventually Novak could tell that there was something coming up on his mind that was crushing his mood quite a bit.

 

“What’s up, baby?” he asked quietly, wanting to know what it was.

 

“It’s just… Getting away with you after Wimbledon should be a holiday, but it’ll also be the first time after my tour and, God, after everything, that I’ll have a quiet moment for myself.” Roger glanced up at him, seeming way too insecure just at the mention that he might have to do some thinking during their holidays.

 

Novak shook his head slightly. “Hey, stop this. I know that there’s a lot going on right now and I understand. And I honestly don’t mind to just get away and do a lot of talking. Whatever you need, Roger.”

 

The emotion in brown eyes was raw and honest, almost managing to break Novak’s heart. “Thanks”, Roger mumbled after a moment, just to manage a half-smile. “But I guess you’re simply sure I won’t be able to keep my hands off you anyway, right?”

 

“Oh shit, you got me”, Novak moaned and reached up to ruffle through his lover’s hair. “Of course I’m sure of that, it’s an open secret by now, gorgeous.”

 

Roger’s brown eyes stared at him. “Why do you call me that?”

 

“What, gorgeous?” the younger man asked, somewhat baffled. Wasn’t that kind of obvious?

 

“Yeah”, Roger breathed and there was something about the way his voice sounded broken, his big beautiful eyes full of insecurities, that it almost broke Novak’s heart.

 

“Well, as a matter of fact I call you that because I think you _are_ gorgeous, Roger”, he said, though his own emotions were making it quite hard to sound convincing. Novak watched as his lover’s eyes lowered from his and though he was nodding, it was clear that Roger hadn’t gotten the truth in his words.

 

God, he hated this, mostly because he knew he’d never find the words to make it clear to Roger how beautiful he was as a person, and how incredibly gorgeous as a man. Doing the only thing he could think of Novak captured soft lips in a stormy kiss, hands coming up to hold the Swiss’ head where he wanted him.

 

He heard Roger moan, but he didn’t relent. If he didn’t want to listen to him, Novak would just have to make him feel, and that he did. There was always so much desire inside him to feel his lover in every way possible, but as he savaged Roger that night it was the first time that he really allowed himself to also live that.

 

His hands were everywhere on hot skin, touches caressing and demanding at the same time, and Novak was relieved to feel his lover respond to it. He made love to Roger, loved him like maybe he hadn’t done it yet, and he knew that they were both overwhelmed from the intensity.

 

There wasn’t a moment that Novak didn’t whisper into Roger’s ear, telling him how amazing he was, how beautiful, how gorgeous, how sexy. Even when they came, with the young man deeply buried inside Roger, he still repeated his words, no matter that he barely had the breath for it.

 

It wasn’t like he was sure he’d really reached his lover, but Novak counted as a good sign that his lover refused to stop kissing him, even when he’d pulled out and lain down beside him. They were both dead tired by now, but Roger claimed his lips and mouth again and again, and really, he didn’t mind.

 

Novak fell asleep pressed tightly against the older man’s side, though despite their position it was more him holding Roger than the other way around. And really, it wasn’t like it mattered anyway, as long as they were together like this.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the reunion after the weekend apart, and some little secrets about Roger and Neal are revealed that Novak doesn't like too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens when you promise to post faster than the last time, interesting. Well, I'm sorry again, but life totally got in my way. Damn it, I tell ya. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. I hope you guys like it, just like I always do ;D

**May 12, 2012. Madrid, Spain**

 

Novak was alone in bed when he woke up, but he wasn’t surprised. He could hear voices from the living room and figured that Roger was already up and talking to Mirka. Deciding to take a shower alone and get dressed before joining the two Swiss, Novak took some more time than usual to enjoy the hot water on his shoulders.

 

When was finished and in the process of toweling himself off, warm hands appeared on his skin, leisurely gliding up his back. Novak closed his eyes at the kiss pressed between his shoulders, feeling his muscles relax in a way not even the spray of water had managed.

 

“Good morning”, Roger mumbled against his skin and dug his thumbs into the muscles, causing the Serb to groan in delight.

 

“G’morning.” Letting his head hang low, Novak simply enjoyed the message for a few moments, wondering how exactly Roger had become so damn good at this. “God, so good.”

 

“Hmm”, the older man hummed and continued with his efforts for another minute or so. Before he could fall back asleep while standing in the middle of Roger’s bathroom, though, Novak was turned around, lips captured in a desirous kiss.

 

There was no softness, no warming-up, just outright passion and for a moment he was simply stunned. It was only when he felt these sexy hands on his naked ass that Novak remembered Roger’s match, and his own flight to Rome later that day, both of which combined would mean that they wouldn’t see each other again until Monday.

 

With a whimper he started kissing back fervently, but it was that moment that his lover retreated from him, placing a finger on his lips to keep Novak from following him.

 

“I need to go and warm-up for later”, Roger mumbled, but it was in his eyes what he _really_ wanted.

 

Novak moaned. “We can do fast”, he suggested and placed a hand on the back of the other man’s head, making his intentions as clear as they could be.

 

Roger smiled. “We could, but not with Mirka waiting for me in the next room.” Brown eyes looked at him with an amused expression in them, besides of course all the longing and endless desire that they were both feeling.

 

“Damn it”, Novak grunted and leaned in for a soft brush of lips. “Monday’s way too far away.”

 

“Maybe I won’t reach the final, then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Roger’s suggestion was well-meant, but it just made the younger man snort.

 

“Yeah, whatever. For some reasons you seem awfully comfortable on that blue horror and with a hurting hip, so you might as well win this.”

 

“I’ll try, though I can’t say I’d regret losing today all that much”, Roger mumbled and then he was kissing him again, sweet and soft and loving. It made Novak whimper heartbreakingly. “Are you kidding me here?” the Swiss asked and stared at him disbelievingly. “I have to leave you standing here naked, and you’re the one whining?”

 

“Doesn’t sound too fair, yeah.” Novak couldn’t really bring himself to care, though, and the soft laughter in his ear told him Roger was aware of that as well. “I miss you already.”

 

“Two days, I’ll be in Rome Monday morning at the latest. I promise.”

 

“I love you, Federer. Tell Mirka goodbye from me.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

With that he watched his lover walk out of the room, holding onto his hand as long as he could until Novak simply had to let go. Damn it. Why the hell did it have to almost hurt to see Roger leave and to know he wouldn’t feel him for all of two nights?

 

And yet, once he was dressed and back in his room, packing up the rest of his belongings before hurrying to the airport, Novak found himself smiling all the time. He was beyond happy, and the emotionally intense sex from the night before was enough to feed on for at least some time.

 

He watched Roger’s match against Janko on his flight, inwardly cheering along even if seeing his friend lose wasn’t such a good feeling at all. Still, Novak knew Janko didn’t really expect to be able to beat the Swiss player, so it was okay.

 

Murray was already in Rome when he arrived, and Novak easily accepted his offer of catching up over a couple of beers. He was still thinking about Roger most of the time, though, and he could tell that the Scot wasn’t so delighted when he got out his cell to answer his lover’s text.

 

Novak just smiled apologetically, knowing how much he’d always hated it when some loved-up idiot in a relationship had done that. It was just, everything was different now, and he was so happy that Roger was just as giddy about seeing him again as he was.

 

“Looks like things are going good with you and your new girl”, Andy said causally, making the Serb bite his tongue. He’d find out soon enough, and it wasn’t like Novak was totally certain that his friend would be fine with his sexuality.

 

“Yeah, pretty good”, he gave back and they both knew it was an understatement. That damn grin on his face just refused to subside. In contrast, it only grew wider when Roger’s song _Crazy In Love_ came up in the bar, mainly because that was exactly how he was feeling. It also helped that it was _actually_ his lover singing this, something he was still getting used to.

 

“He’s everywhere these days, huh?” Andy said and despite his current line of thought Novak needed a moment to understand that he was talking about Roger.

 

“Yeah, but it’s admittedly great stuff”, he returned lightly and shrugged.

 

“It’s ironic, everything he touches turns to gold.”

 

“It’s not like he doesn’t work his ass off for it.” Novak swallowed and bit his tongue yet again. Damn it, why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? Now Andy was looking at him weirdly, and really, he didn’t have such a good explanation for why he was defending a guy he didn’t even like. Beside the obvious one, of course.

 

“You’ve been talking to Federer a lot lately, how did that happen anyway?”

 

It was clear that his friend wasn’t too delighted about that fact, but in the end Novak knew that it wasn’t because Andy didn’t like Roger. To put it easily, the Scot was simply jealous of his incredible talent and success, just like every other player on the tour, including Novak.

 

“Don’t know, probably because we’re both friends with Rafa”, he eventually replied and shrugged. “He’s not a horrible guy, you know.”

 

“Oh, suddenly?”

 

“Hey, I never said that and you know it.”

 

“So you’re saying you like him?” Andy was just asking that, with no bad intentions, and Novak decided to just go for it.

 

“He’s alright, I guess”, he admitted. “I just think he deserves some respect for all the hard work he’s always put into everything he does. One has to admire him for that.”

 

“I’m not saying anything against that”, the Scot agreed and shrugged. “Still, he’s just so aloof all the time.”

 

“Not exactly surprising, he’s busy as hell.”

  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

Andy giving up on the topic was a little weird, but from the look on his face Novak was sure he was filing this under _Jeez-we’re-touchy-today_ , not the slightest bit suspicious. That was at least something, because to him it was becoming more and more absurd to be hiding what had become such a big part of his life.

 

He wasn’t sure how to act around his friends from Serbia over the next few months, really. Even Andy had spotted his happiness, so Novak was pretty sure his fellow players and especially the girls would pick up on something as well. Maybe he should just tell them that he was seeing someone, but then again that’d only make them all the more curious.

 

Disappearing right after his training and matches, though, wouldn’t be any better either. God, Novak really hated this. All he wanted was to be able to enjoy his time with Roger and not have to worry about that kind of stuff. He couldn’t wait until everyone knew about them, it’d make both their lives so much easier.

 

Also he was looking forward to taking the Swiss out for a real date so much that it was crazy. A nice dinner, maybe a movie and then a romantic walk through the city, that was what perfection sounded like and Novak was almost giddy to finally have that.

 

His thoughts continued to orbit around Roger, and by the time Roger called him that evening Novak was half-hard and contemplating the thought of a hot shower. Now, though, he had another idea, but before he could even make a suggestion of phone-sex the older man absolutely stunned him right the moment he picked up the phone.

 

“I thought about you during the interviews.” That incredible deep and sexy voice sounded in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. It had that breathless note to it that made Novak think of all the times Roger had mumbled into his ear while gliding into him, and he felt himself harden instantly. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since, sexy. I want you.”

 

He wanted to say something, he really did, but Novak couldn’t bring out a tone. His throat was tight, a hot wave of arousal washing over him.

 

“Nole?”

 

“God, I’m so hard”, he whispered his first words and moaned, causing Roger to chuckle breathlessly.

 

“You know, this is actually supposed to take a bit longer, slowly taking clothes off and stuff.”

 

“Next time.” Novak pulled open the loop of his sweatpants and pushed his hand inside to take a hold of his dick. “Are you touching yourself?”

 

“May I?” Roger breathed, waiting a moment before adding: “You know, I could. I’m lying on my bed, naked. That was the first thing I did when I got back, take off my clothes and crawl on my bed, and then I called you.”

 

Novak whimpered quietly and tightened his hold around his shaft a bit, feeling the unimaginable urge to start pumping himself. God, this really was supposed to take a bit longer, but the way things were looking he’d be coming way too soon.

 

“Are you hard?” he asked huskily, the image of a naked Roger popping up in his mind, cheeks flushed and with his hard length lying on his stomach.

 

“I’ve been for two hours, honey”, Roger gave back. “I was half-hard since the interviews, and when I was in the showers I really wanted to jerk off.”

 

“Have you?”

 

“What, jerked off?”

 

“Yes”, Novak gasped and felt himself shiver again. God, just the thought…

 

“No, I haven’t. I was close, but then I thought about this. It was hard, I was hard as I got back to the hotel, so, Nole, again, may I touch myself now?”

 

“God, yes”, he gasped and moved his hand up and down on himself, only once. “If you were here, what would you do? Tell me.”

 

“If I’d had the chance I would’ve taken you right where you were when I got back to the hotel. I would have taken off your pants and then mine, and I would have fucked you, hard and fast and good.”

 

“Would I have been on my stomach?” Novak breathed, his hand actually moving along his leaking cock by now.

 

“Yes, you… you would have.” Roger was panting now, and the young man was almost sure he could make out the sound of skin on skin from the other end of the line. It made his own speed pick up. “With your legs spread wide and me… oh God, with me pounding into you.”

 

“God, Roger.” Novak groaned. “I can’t wait for us to do that.”

 

“Me neither”, the Swiss gasped. “I’m so hard, Nole. What about you?”

 

“I… I’m hard, so hard, baby”, he said and spread his legs a bit, hips starting to move in the same rhythm as his hand. “Stroke over your tip, Rog, and taste it. God, I wish I could do that right now.”

 

He heard the quiet sound of Roger sucking on his thumb, causing Novak’s cock to twitch. It wasn’t possible, but he was almost sure he could taste the man’s pre-come on his tongue, and he closed his eyes to relish in what was sadly only a memory.

 

“I want to fuck you, Nole, so bad”, Roger grunted suddenly, followed by a loud moan. “Are you naked?”

 

“No, I’m… I’m still wearing my sweatpants and a tee”, Novak answered, wondering how exactly he still managed complete sentences.

 

“Take off the tee. I don’t mind you coming in your pants.”

 

The words alone were so incredibly hot and the Serb grunted in frustration when he had to take his hand off his leaking cock to quickly dispose of his shirt.

 

“Now, touch your nipples, baby”, Roger ordered. “Take it slow.”

 

“Bastard”, Novak mumbled, but did as he was told. His moan sounded in the room, but at least it was getting a similar sound from his lover. “You want to touch me yourself, don’t you?”

 

“Oh yes, I do.” Roger’s voice sounded ragged, breath coming in little gasps. “Move your hand down, slowly.”

 

“Are you close?” the Serb asked, letting his hand travel down over his stomach. “Because I am, I don’t need much to come. Do you want me to come, Roger? In my pants, hot and wet, making a mess? Do you want that?”

 

“Yes, come for me”, his lover moaned and then there was no holding back anymore. Novak wrapped his hand around his painfully hard cock and started pushing his hips up in a frenzy rhythm, eyes still closed tightly as he envisioned it was Roger he was thrusting into and not his own hand.

 

The shallow gasping in his ear was doing a wonderful job at making that illusion just that tiny little bit more real, until Novak was almost sure he was spurting into the man’s ass when he came. His scream was loud and he spread his legs helplessly as his orgasm tore through him, cum soaking his sweatpants.

 

Roger had come, too, he could tell from his shaky breathing and the lack of frantic stroking. They were both silent as they tried to come back to their senses, and Novak couldn’t help but grin widely.

 

“Finally”, he sighed eventually and laughed. “I wanted to do this like, forever.”

 

“Me too”, Roger replied, without a doubt smiling as well. “’t was good.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re right. Next time we need to take a bit more time.”

 

“You’re just bossy and want to order me around some more.”

 

“I am, aren’t I?” Novak chuckled. “Congrats on making the final, by the way.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll pick up on my reward on Monday.”

 

Novak swallowed. “If you win, I’ll blow you like there’s no tomorrow.”

 

Neither of them said a word after that. Finally, though, Roger cleared his throat and whispered: “Then I guess I have to go to sleep soon, I need to be fit for tomorrow.”

 

“Hmm, then you need to do that”, the Serb agreed and grinned widely. God, his father would have a heart attack if he’d heard what he’d just said.

 

~~~****~~~

 

**May 14, 2012. Rome, Italy**

 

“Yeah, Nole, just like that.” Roger moaned deeply and let his head sink against the wall in his back. Despite the hand on his hips he managed to push his cock deeper into Novak’s mouth, hands in his hair to hold him in place. “Fuck, so good.”

 

The Serb was covered in sweat, both from his immense effort at sucking Roger’s brain out and the desire cursing through his own veins. His cock was standing to attention between his legs, pants still around his hips as Novak hastily stroked himself.

 

It was a bit too much, giving a blow-job and jerking off at the same time, and by the time the Swiss was coming into his mouth, Novak was close but not quite there yet. As he swallowed and continued to suck Roger, he took his other hand from the man’s hip and started to massage his own balls, causing a moan to slip from his mouth.

 

He was feeling that hot gaze on him, but Novak couldn’t make himself open his eyes. Letting the soft cock slip from his mouth, he pressed his forehead against Roger’s thigh, frantically stroking himself. He came much faster than he’d thought, cum spurting against his lover’s jeans while he whimpered helplessly, body intensely shivering.

 

“’s feeling good, eh?” Roger asked and placed his hands against his cheek, thumbs softly stroking over his skin. “God, this was so hot.”

  
“Glad you liked it”, Novak mumbled and blinked his eyes open, his vision blurred from the arousal that still surged through his body. Without really noticing what he was doing he kissed his lover’s sensitive skin, and kept on doing that when Roger moaned quietly.

 

They hadn’t had phone sex the prior day, so he wasn’t surprised when, after some more kissing and gentle sucking, Roger was hard and ready to go again. He let his cock slip from his mouth and smirked, a gentle moan on the Swiss’ lips at the loss of contact. He didn’t complain, though, as he just dragged Novak up and into a standing position. Without further ado he pushed down his pants and stepped out of them, one short look prompting Novak to do the same.

 

“Where do you…?” he started asking, but was dragged towards the couch before he could finish the question.

 

“On your knees”, he whispered once they’d reached the carpet with the couch table on it, and while Novak got down he quickly wiped the table clean from the remote control and the several magazines lying there. “Get the idea?”

 

Shivering intently, the young man didn’t wait to crawl up to the table, leaning with his elbows on the cold wood. Roger got down beside him and pressed his groin against his ass without warning, grinding and rubbing until Novak whimpered quietly.

 

His underwear was pulled down to his knees and then he felt a slick finger at his entrance, pushing into him. It was quickly followed by a second and third one, Roger taking as much time as necessary to open him up, but not a second more. Novak felt himself harden, the occasional brush of his prostate enough to get him going again.

 

The crinkle of the condom package made him grunt and the Serb placed his head on the table, the coldness a welcome contrast to his overheated skin. Roger didn’t even tease him, he just pushed into him the moment he was aligned and Novak realized they both needed this just as much.

                                                   

Roger glided steadily into him, just to thrust up to the hilt when he was about two third in. The whimper it received from Novak was answered with another thrust, pushing him against the table even more.

 

“So good”, the older man mumbled and lay down on him, pressing him heavily onto the table. He pulled out and rammed himself back in, making Novak scream with both pleasure and faint pain. “So good.”

 

The thick cock inside him moved relentlessly, disappearing almost completely before gliding back in deep, deliberately stretching Novak again and again. Roger was lying on his back heavily, his hands moving to his legs to pull them apart even more. His own cock was swaying just below the edge of the table.

 

“So good”, he heard again, just before a shockwave of lust burst through him when Roger nailed his prostate. Novak gasped, just to grunt disapprovingly when he felt his by now fully extended erection rub against the underside of the table. It was friction, yes, but mostly it was cold and uncomfortable.

 

He moved back a tiny little bit, wanting to bring some distance between him and the table, but Roger didn’t care. He made that very clear by pushing Novak back against the table, this time even tighter until the wood was digging into his skin. His protest was suffocated by a hard thrust that pressed every air out of his lungs, while Roger only intensified his pounding into him.

 

In the end, all he could do was take it. The Swiss came sharp and with a barely audible grunt, and Novak was surprised when he felt Roger pull out the moment he was done coming. He heard him gasp as he took off the condom, just to replace it with another.

 

That had to mean Roger was still hard, and Novak heard himself moan when he was gently pulled back from the table. They ended up on the carpet, with Roger moving him onto his back and with his legs spread wide, just to scoot forward and press back into him.

 

“God fucking hell”, Novak groaned and arched his back. “Are you on Viagra?”

 

Roger chuckled and swept in for a kiss, his hips resuming their rhythm from before without hesitation. While his one hand buried in brown hair, Novak let his other move to his dick, starting to frantically stroke it while thrusting his hips up as best as he could.

 

His ass was rubbing over the carpet, even with the hands keeping a tight grip on his hips to keep him from moving all too much. _Great_ , he thought, _this way I don’t even have to tell anyone that I’m in a relationship, it’ll be in plain sight._

 

“Not Viagra”, Roger mumbled against his lips, “I’m on you.”

 

They shared a breath before the older man moved down to his neck, starting an assault on his skin that, combined with his deliberate thrusts, was threatening to make Novak loose his mind. It was a bit calmer this time, with both of them having come already, and for a while they just laid there, moving together like they had all the time in the world.

 

“Missed you”, Novak whispered sometime and let his hands glide over a strong back, nails scratching over soft skin. “Missed you so much.”

 

“I know. Me, too.” Brown eyes were warm and full of love as Roger lifted his head to look at him, shifting slightly to change the way he was moving inside of him.

 

Novak groaned, feeling himself getting closer, but just as he wanted to pick up the speed of his hand on his cock, Roger closed a hand around his wrist and stopped him. Their gazes were stuck and he could only stare as his lover pulled up his hand to kiss his palm, eyes closing while his lips caressed Novak’s skin.

 

It was so beautiful, the whole moment, and he couldn’t stop himself from moving his hand to the back of the man’s head and pulling Roger down. They kissed feverishly, lips and tongues moving against each other, and to his delight Novak felt a hand on his cock again, starting to stroke him just the way he loved it.

 

In contrast to their rather desperate fucking from before, this was more gentle, more determined, and they both enjoyed every moment of it. This was making love, and Novak almost regretted that in the end they both came – not quite, because fucking hell, how could you possibly regret that?! -, simply wishing it could have lasted even longer.

 

Roger rolled off him and pulled him close, somehow managing to cover them with a blanket without Novak even noticing.

 

The young man sighed contently. “Seriously, here?”

 

“Why not, do you want to stand up?”

 

“No, but our backs are going to kill us tomorrow.”

 

“We don’t play tomorrow, so shut up.” He could hear that Roger was smirking and he was too. God, this was like being a teenager again, Novak thought, not able to hide his quiet giggle. “What?”

 

“I’m not buying that you’re thirty for a minute. Just admit it: Neal faked your ID, didn’t he?”

 

“To make me older, seriously?” Roger asked and snorted, causing the Serb to sneak a glance at him.

 

“Could he really fake it?”

 

“He could, but honestly he’d just call the right guy.” The Swiss smirked. “Why are you asking, you’re old enough to get into every club you want.”

 

Novak rolled his eyes. “I know, just… What else can he get?”

 

“Everything”, Roger breathed, a mysterious tone to his voice that made the younger man smack him. “It’s true”, he added with a laugh. “I’ve seen him paint the Mona Lisa in one night, and it was a perfect copy. He can literally get you everything you want.”

 

“Did he ever paint something for you?” Novak asked curiously.

 

“I’ve got a beautiful painting of the view from his balcony, and he copied some of Raphael’s and da Vinci’s works for me. They’re too good, I had to have them certified to not get into trouble.”

 

“Did he ever paint you?”

 

Silence dropped and Novak almost wanted to take the question back. Of course he had. From what Roger had told him, one of the things that had always connected the Swiss and his ex-lover was art, and Neal was obviously very talented.

 

He was pushed onto his side, with Roger following his movement before scooting down until they could look each other in the eyes. It was all there, the awareness of what Novak was feeling in that moment, as well as raw honesty.

 

“There’s something you don’t know”, the older man whispered and lifted a hand to gently frame the side of his face.

 

“I can guess that you were naked on the pictures Neal made of you, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“It’s not.” With that Roger sat up and reached for his pants to get out his phone. “Wait a sec.”

 

It wasn’t like Novak was having much of a choice, and he was still gnawing at the distinct lack of denial from Roger’s side. So he’d really been naked as he’d posed for Neal, holy crap. Had he really wanted to know that?

 

“Look”, his lover tore him from his musings and reached over his cell. Novak took it and looked at what was a stunning [painting of a woman](http://www.art-kingdom.com/upload/36661.jpg) in a white dress, holding a fan in her hand. It's called 'Mrs. Henry White'." 

 

“It’s beautiful”, Novak admitted and looked up at Roger. “Another copy of Neal’s?”

 

“What you’re looking at is a copy, yes, but not from Neal. The original painter was called John Singer Sargent, he’s one of my favorite painters. He used a pallet of lead white, bone black, vermillion, viridian and rose madder, all just for the skin.”

 

“How do you even know that?” the Serb asked, admittedly impressed. There was definitely much more to Roger than what met the eye, that was for sure.

 

“I know that because I’m the one who did that copy. It’s not quite as good as it looks, actually.”

 

Novak glanced at the photo again and then back at his lover. God, Roger was really serious, but…

 

“You can’t be serious. I mean, I’m no expert, but this looks _damn_ good, and I had no idea…”

 

“I’m not a good painter, don’t get me wrong, but I have great vision and a calm hand. I like doing copies of the paintings that I love, even though I barely have time for it. It helps me relax.”

 

“So you don’t do original paintings?”

 

“Sometimes, but I rarely keep them.” Roger looked at him softly, almost a bit apologetically and Novak couldn’t help but wonder why. “One of my originals is a picture of Neal.”

 

 _That_ was what that look was about, and the young man couldn’t help but groan. Great, so not only did Neal have a picture of **his** lover, naked and in all his glory, but also vice versa. Great fucking wonderful.

 

“Nole, say something.”

 

“No”, Novak gave back and put his hands over his face. Eventually, though, when Roger didn’t say anything more, he lowered his hands again and stared up the man still sitting beside him. “Where’s that picture of you?”

 

“Neal gave it to me, but until my house in New York is finished I left it at his place.”

 

“So, in a way, he still has it? Oh my fucking God”, he groaned and let his head fall back, where thankfully the carpet was protecting him from any serious injury. “Is it wrong that it bothers me like this?”

 

“No, though I can’t believe you’re surprised.” Roger smiled at him as he stretched out his hand to gently stroke over Novak’s chest. “I can’t say it doesn’t unnerve me sometimes as well, but it’s a really nice painting.”

 

“God, Roger, of course it is. Neal’s not blind, and if he’s only half as good as you say it is, there’s no way he could have fucked up with such a gorgeous model.”

 

He was uncomfortable, really, because this was fucking weird, knowing that another man owned a picture of his naked lover. It was just, the moment he saw that blush creeping up Roger’s face, eyes averting him all of a sudden, Novak felt himself calm down.

 

“Do you have any idea about how jealous I am right now?” he quietly asked, only to reach up for Roger with both hands. He buried his fingers in brown hair and pulled him down and on top of him, claiming his mouth in a demanding kiss. Novak wasn’t even sure he wanted their kiss to go anywhere, he simply kissed the Swiss like he was feeling in that moment.

 

“You don’t have to be”, Roger mumbled against his lips after what felt like an hour of kissing. He looked down at Novak with incredibly loving eyes, adding: “You’re the best thing in my life right now.”

 

The honesty behind these words was all in brown depths, but he just couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Roger kissed him again, body melting against the young man’s side, and he actually managed to take his mind off that damn painting somewhere in New York.

 

Novak wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, though his willingness to go to sleep wasn’t all that big. He didn’t want sex again, not necessarily, because the only thing that mattered to him right then was having Roger close, and he relished in that like his life depended on it. 

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Roger's past brings some tension, and there remains the fact that Novak's birthday is right around the corner.

**May 15, 2012. Madrid, Spain**

 

“Roger, hey.”

 

Roger flinched slightly at the voice calling for him, for a split second feeling like he’d just been caught staring at his lover. It wasn’t like he hadn’t stared, really not, but he’d been careful about it, and the sudden call of his name simply had startled him.

 

It was Tuesday and he’d arrived back at the hotel after completing his first match of the tournament, just like Novak had. The young Serb was standing at the lobby beside Marian, wearing shorts and a slightly tight shirt that was about to drive Roger crazy. God, he was so gorgeous, and he really wanted to…

 

“Hey, how are you?” The voice was decidedly closer now and Roger turned around, just to look up into the black eyes of an impressive Afro-American man.

 

“Isaak”, he greeted with surprised and moved to shake the man’s hand, which was a bit weird, considering their ‘relationship’. It was on the man’s face that he was aware of it, but when Roger didn’t say anything more, a frown came up on Isaak’s face and he looked at him seriously.

 

“What, Dan didn’t talk to you?”

 

It hit the Swiss man like a punch in the face and he inwardly smacked himself. Before he could say something, though, Isaak had already put all the pieces together and smirked at him.

 

“You haven’t told him that you asked me out and I said no, right?”

 

Roger, who was sure that Marian and his lover, probably the hotel staff as well, were listening to them by now, cocked his head and shrugged. “Why would I tell him?”

 

“OK, so this is officially weird”, Isaak said. “He asked me to fill in for him.”

 

“Oh”, Roger replied not so intelligently and was just so short of literally kicking himself. “Look, I mean, that’s okay, I’m just surprised. I don’t mind you taking over for him, it’s just…”

 

“I think I should explain some things to you, what do you say?” Isaak’s voice was warm and low, like Roger used to like hearing it so much.

 

“Isaak, what do you want to explain to me?” he asked back and shrugged again. “I asked you out, you weren’t interested. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

 

“Not interested, are you serious?” Isaak replied and chuckled. “See, we really need to talk. I can’t believe you’d think that. Let me invite you to a coffee.”

 

Roger hesitated more than just a few seconds. Okay, so it was true, he’d really asked this man out a long while ago, and they hadn’t seen each other since then. If Isaak really was going to take over Dan’s job for a while – after the intense travelling for his world tour, Dan deserved a vacation more than anyone -, and Isaak was a former cop. He’d be the best for the job, Roger could easily admit this.

 

At the same time, though, he could feel Novak’s discomfort like it was his own. Of course he’d feel that way, Isaak was an impressive muscular guy, and the knowledge that Roger had already shown enough interest in him to ask him out was more than enough to make his lover jealous.

 

There wasn’t a single reason for any of this, but it wasn’t like he could just walk over and kiss Novak, or show him some other way that he’d moved on from Isaak a long time ago.

 

“Listen, I know a guy who’s really good at this job, so if you want me to leave…”, Isaak started, completely misunderstanding his silence and offering him an easy way out of this. It was just, that wasn’t at all what this was about.

 

“Don’t be silly”, Roger shook his head and smiled. Damn it, Isaak was a great guy, and he wouldn’t mind having him as his bodyguard. “I’m more for iced tea, though.”

 

“Whatever”, Isaak laughed and though it was hard, Roger followed him to the hotel bar without looking back at his lover. For once, he knew he’d never be able to see Novak’s face right then and not do something about it, and second his old friend had been a damn good detective.

 

When he’d put his bags to the ground and they’d both taken a seat, the Swiss couldn’t wait anymore to say: “Look, Isaak, I’m seeing someone.”

 

“I know that”, his friend replied and smiled at him. “First of all, Dan told me when he asked me to do this job during his vacation. You know, I kind of wanted to know the details of the job before I said yes. And then, I didn’t really expect you to wait for me.”

 

The waiter came over and took their orders before leaving them alone again. Roger kept on looking at Isaak, feeling a little weird talking to the man he’d had a crush on for quite a while. Admittedly, it hadn’t been too hurtful when Isaak had turned him down, he’d been very polite about it and like he’d said, he was a grown-up man.

 

Still, his curiosity was awoken. There’d always seemed to be some sort of chemistry between them, one that Roger had on only after he’d ended his little post-engagement fling with Neal. He had really thought that Isaak had been interested, the way he’d sometimes looked at Roger or even his whole behavior when the Swiss had been around.

 

“I was engaged”, Isaak eventually started without warning, kind of ripping him from his musings. “Olivia. She was great. I loved her, and I wanted to marry her. Then, one night, after I came home from a long day, I found her dead on the couch.”

 

“My God”, Roger breathed and felt a cold shudder run through him. “I’m so sorry, Isaak.”

 

“Thank you”, the man nodded and smiled. “A couple of days later, a man confessed to robbing our house and killing Olivia when she surprised him. The thing is, he lied. He was going to jail for the rest of his life anyway, so he took the fall on her murder. I found out the truth only a few weeks before you asked me out, and it was just all back. I liked you, Roger, really, it just wasn’t the right time for me.”

 

“It’s okay, I get it.” The Swiss tennis player didn’t know what else to say. It was a hard story to hear, especially since he could see the sadness in Isaak’s eyes that he was still feeling even now. Just the thought of what had happened to his fiancée, murdered in her own home…

 

The self-reproach was all in the man’s eyes and Roger couldn’t even begin to think about how he’d feel if… Oh God, Novak. It hit him like a punch in the face that, if anything should ever happen to the Serb, he wouldn’t know what to do. He simply wouldn’t.

 

There were some thing he knew he could never live with, and although it’d been six months since Novak and he had gotten their shit together, this was one of it. Roger couldn’t lose the young man, not now, not ever.

 

As Isaak and he caught up over coffee and iced tea, the Swiss always felt the overwhelming urge to go up to Novak’s room and just hold him. They’d planned on meeting up later that day anyway, but Roger wasn’t sure he could wait until 7 p.m.

 

Less than an hour later he ended up hiring Isaak because really, there was no one better for the job than him. Roger was giddy by now, and he found himself knocking on his lover’s door about three hours before their agreed meeting time.

 

Novak opened and for a moment they just looked at each other. He could tell that the Serb wasn’t sure what to make of his appearance, but Roger didn’t have the right words to explain either. It was weird, the twirl of emotions inside of him that had only somewhat settled now that he could look at his lover, though it was still overwhelming.

 

“Can I come in?” he quietly asked and smiled, feeling his love for this man dwell up inside him. Everything about this moment was crazy. Novak couldn’t really think that anything had happened, or changed for that matter. God, he loved this man _so much_ , and it was simply absurd that Novak felt jealous of anyone.

 

The Serb opened the door further and let him in. Roger’s heart started beating faster when he could smell Novak as he walked past him, a scent he loved more than anything else in the world. He let his lover close the door, but the moment he was done Roger reached for his hand and pulled him in, arms winding around Novak’s body.

 

He was obviously surprised by Roger’s actions, or that’s what he guessed when he didn’t feel any resistance. Novak wasn’t hugging him back, not yet, but he didn’t mind as he tightened his grip around the young man’s waist, his other hand wandering up to gently stroke through black hair.

 

Roger closed his eyes and laid his head against Novak’s shoulder, finally relaxing his strained muscles. He’d been tight ever since hearing Isaak talk about his fiancée, the emotional rollercoaster of thinking about what it had to have felt like for his friend to come home and find his lover dead in their home…

 

Lips were ghosting over his cheek, and it was only then that he noticed the arms around him, holding him like he needed it so bad. Roger smiled, instantly feeling a million times better than when he’d come over.

 

“What happened?” Novak asked after a while, soft lips still lingering on his skin. This was something else that Roger totally loved about the younger man. Even though he was obviously still uncomfortable about the most recent events, he was worrying about Roger first. It was so selfless and caring, putting his needs before anything else like he couldn’t remember anyone outside his family to have ever done.

 

“Nothing”, he mumbled and pressed his face against Novak’s neck, gladly breathing in his scent. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other and enjoying their closeness, but eventually Roger spoke up again, knowing he owed Novak an explanation. “I just listened to an old friend tell me about the day when he came home from work and found his fiancée dead on the couch.”

 

“Good God”, Novak gasped, but instead of saying anything more and offering Roger to talk to him, he just tightened his grip around the older man.

 

It felt so good, because he really didn’t want to talk about it, or explain how just the thought of losing Novak was about to kill him. The Serb seemed to understand all of that without having been told, and Roger knew he’d never be able to tell Novak how much he appreciated that.

 

“So, Dan is taking a vacation?” The younger man eventually broke the silence between them, causing Roger to nod against his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, his wife was just short of sending me death threats if I’d kept him from home any longer.” Roger smiled and lifted his head to look at Novak, finding himself totally mesmerized by the beautiful bright orbs he found. “You going to miss him?”

 

“Of course, he’s cool”, Novak said and chuckled before looking at him more seriously. “That new guy any good?”

 

They were finally approaching the topic that was still somewhat hovering between them, but Roger knew it wasn’t too big a problem anymore. “He’s an ex-cop, so yeah, he’s one of the best there is for the job”, he explained and shrugged. “Plus, Isaak’s a great guy.”

 

“Obviously”, Novak said quietly, though there was nothing reproachful in his voice.

 

It made Roger smile. “I love you”, he whispered before leaning in for a long gentle kiss. “Stop thinking about him.”

 

“That’s not quite so easy.”

 

With a smirk Roger moved in for another kiss, this one anything but gentle. He grasped the back of Novak’s head and put everything he was feeling in that one kiss, all the unrealistic fear of losing him, all the love, all the longing. Not really thinking about what he was doing, because the kiss was mind-blowing and he just didn’t know where up and down was anymore, Roger pushed the Serb back until he had him pinned against a wall.

 

Their bodies melted together, just like they always did, a perfect connection that he’d never thought one could feel at all. Novak seemed pretty overwhelmed, too. He was moaning and whimpering into Roger’s mouth, hands desperately trying to pull him closer in every way possible.

 

“Still thinking about Isaak?” Roger gasped when he eventually managed to break away from these sinfully tempting lips.

 

Novak just stared at him with glassy eyes, looking so incredible sexy and fuckable in that moment that it sent a wave of pure lust through him. “Who?”

 

“That’s just what I wanted to hear.” With that he claimed these lips again and for the next hour Roger made love to the young man in the most beautiful way possible. He hadn’t forgotten how dedicated Novak had been when he’d tried to show Roger how gorgeous he thought he was.

 

So this, in some way, was his chance of doing the same, though for another reason. He simply loved Novak, which meant he didn’t give him much opportunity to be very active himself. It was all a delicate mixture of rough loving and gentle touching, taking Novak to breathtaking heights before slowly bringing him down again.

 

He was feeling so good, no matter that he barely got any stimulation himself, aside from when he was deeply buried inside the Serb. Loving Novak, showing him how much he meant to him and feeling him react in the most intense kind of way, was simply an astonishing experience.

 

Sometimes Roger was surprised at how far they’d already come after such a short time, and with so little normality in their lives. The bond between them was undeniable and strong, and it spoke for Novak that he hadn’t been too jealous about Roger meeting an old flame.

 

They were lying side by side later, with the older man leaning on his elbow as he just watched Novak staring up at the ceiling. He reached out some time to let one finger glide over the slight stubble on his cheek, causing his lover to chuckle.

 

“Don’t complain, you were too early, remember?”

 

Roger smiled, repeating the movement of his finger. “I never said I don’t like it”, he corrected before leaning in for a kiss on Novak’s cheek, nose rubbing against the sexy roughness he found. “Fuck, I really think I love everything about you.”

 

His words made Novak laugh out loud. “Well said, Federer”, he quipped and turned his head to look at him, eyes incredible soft and loving. “And I honestly can’t wait for you to meet my family.”

 

“In the hope of it not being a disaster?” the Swiss quipped and smirked. “And that’s about 30 per cent a joke.”

 

The younger man grinned at him. “For heaven’s sakes, my parents will get over it. And really, so many of my aunts and cousins adore you, it’ll be so cool.”

 

Roger lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, that’s where you’re going with this. What, shall I go naked with maybe a leaf?”

 

Novak didn’t show nearly enough aversion to his offer as Roger would have liked. “Not for next week, no. Personally, though, I’d very much like to see that…”

 

Before he could reply something – which wasn’t so easy, because his brain didn’t bother working anymore -, a hand had snuck down his back and was now groping his ass, effectively making Roger forget that he’d so much as wanted to say something at all. Novak scooted a little closer to him, the squeeze of his ass almost making Roger miss the gentle breath on his neck.

 

It was too late, though. Novak was kissing and nibbling his weak spot before he really knew it, and all he could do was moan at the sensation, not able to suppress a full body shiver.

 

“Damn you”, Roger whispered, knowing exactly that the Serb had done this on purpose.

 

“Then I’ll be damned.” His lover slowly licked up his skin, eventually reaching his ear to lightly suck on the lobe. “Besides, too sexy and I’ll be tempted to just drag you back to bed and do this.” With a squeeze of his ass Novak made very clear what he meant, just to add: “Jeans and a shirt will be fine.”

 

“So that’s not sexy?” he asked the one-million-dollar question, having to bite his lip when he felt Novak freeze. It was hard, but he managed to control himself as the man leaned back to look at him, a disapproving expression on his face.

 

“You could wear a potato sack and look hot, it just wouldn’t scream at me to get us alone in a room, pronto.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Roger squinted his eyes and intently studied his lover. “I find a potato sack to be really easy to take off.”

 

“Note to myself, check the iced tea they have in the hotel bar…”, Novak mumbled and shook his head disbelievingly. “Or you’re just crazy, and I’m not sure which one I’d prefer.”

 

“If anything, I’m crazy in love.”

 

“And now you’re doing weird references to your own hyper-successful songs. Although I have to say, I kinda like this one.”

 

“See? I knew that.”

 

With a soft laughter on his lips Novak leaned in for a long kiss that quickly lead to more. Roger didn’t complain, though, they still had most of the night and he intended on making good use of it.

 

 

 

**May 17, 2012. Rome, Italy**

 

“Do you really have to?”

 

Roger sighed and turned to look at his lover, the slightly frustrated and overly reproachful tone of Novak’s voice almost convincing him that the man was serious.

 

“It’s only a couple of days, Nole, and I’ll be in Belgrade on Monday night. We couldn’t have arrived together anyway.”

 

“Yeah, but we could have spent all our free time together until Sunday.” Hazel green eyes were staring at him with a cute because fake mixture of sadness and disappointment. Roger rolled his eyes at the fact that Novak still almost got him with it.

 

He was sitting on the couch of his room, having waited for his lover after losing his quarterfinal match earlier that day. Once Novak had arrived he’d told him that he’d like to fly home over the weekend. It hadn’t been planned, but with him losing so early it really was the best thing to do.

 

“Nole, it’s less than three days, and I could really use that time at home. I need to take care of some things, and I really need to do my laundry.”

 

“What are you even talking about, Roger Federer doesn’t do laundry. I should know, I sleep with him.” Novak stared at him disbelievingly, but the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth gave him away. He was, thank God, not serious.

 

“Idiot”, Roger growled and threw a pillow at the young man, hitting him right in the stomach.

 

“Hey, that could have hurt.” The pout on Novak’s face was beyond cute and the Swiss found himself laughing wholeheartedly.

 

“I’ll miss you too, but this way I’ll have much less other things on my mind during next week. C’mon, baby, don’t be stubborn. We can still call each other.”

 

“And do that phone-sex correctly?” Novak asked with squinted eyes, just to roll them a moment later and chuckle. “Hey, I’m just kidding. It’s fine.”

 

He plopped down on the couch beside Roger, who didn’t waste a second to pull him close. “Thanks”, he mumbled and kissed Novak on the cheek.

 

“On one condition, though.”

 

“And what’s that?” It wasn’t that he didn’t already suspect something, but the older man simply loved it when Novak was like this, relaxed and easy and funny.

 

“You won’t let me sleep tonight.” Gorgeous bright eyes were a bit hazy as they looked at him, making Roger swallow. “There’s no way I’m going to survive the week at my parents’ house without having sex with you, so we’ll have to think of something. That also means we have to make the most of our last whole night together, with no one sleeping in the next room.”

 

“Hotel bedrooms aren’t completely soundproof either.”

 

“They’ve worked fine so far”, Novak smirked and pushed his hand between Roger’s thighs. He wasn’t touching him inappropriately yet, but if there was one thing he knew for sure it was that _that_ was going to change very soon. “Hotel living rooms, too.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Roger bit his bottom lip, trying desperately to restrict himself from spreading his legs. It was damn hard, since he felt himself react to Novak’s very obvious intention of turning him on, but he managed. “We’ll just have to wait until everyone’s asleep.”

 

“You bet.” The Serb was smiling knowingly, probably just as aware of Roger’s growing bulge as he was. “I’ll pick you up from the airport.”

 

“That’s what I was hoping for.” God, this was becoming grueling, holding back while all he really wanted was to feel these damn sexy lips against his. “Listen, about your birthday…”

 

“Yes?” Novak breathed, eyes stuck at his lips and God, Roger just had to get a taste of them. He kissed his young lover with pure desire, not even able to smirk when his action got him a desperate groan from Novak. All he wanted was _more_ , and he didn’t resist when he was pulled into a much more intimate position, lying comfortably on top of the Serb.

 

“Your birthday”, he repeated with a gasp, barely managing to stay awake from these incredibly talented lips long enough to clear his head.

 

“God, later?” Novak mumbled back and reached up to brush their lips together. “Please.”

 

Half an hour later and with a heavy sigh Roger reached for a blanket to cover their sweaty bodies, really not wanting either of them to get sick. “I’ll have to learn to say no to you at some point, you know”, he whispered and kissed Novak into his hair. “Not any time soon, but eventually.”

 

“Eventually my ass”, the Serb snorted and cuddled tighter against his chest. “So, what about my birthday?”

 

“I guess we’ll have breakfast with your parents, and the rest of your family will come over some time as well.” He could feel Novak nod. “So, I’d like to have you to myself for the night.”

 

“What do you mean?” The younger man lifted his head to look curiously at him, making Roger smile.

 

“It’s mostly a surprise, but we won’t stay at your parents’ for the night”, he explained more or less cryptically and felt his heart melt at the look of excitement in Novak’s eyes.

 

“Seriously?” When Roger nodded it was enchanting to watch the unhidden joy on his lover’s face, like he couldn’t believe the Swiss would have planned something like this for them. It felt so good to make Novak happy like this, but then there was some slight concern coming up in his eyes. “Are you sure a hotel is a good idea?”

 

“Hmm, yeah, I am”, Roger gave back and smirked. “It’s all taken care of. No names, at least no real ones, and I have someone hacking into the security cameras. We’ll be fine.”

 

“You are such a bad boy.” The unhidden sexual implication in Novak’s appreciative tone of voice made him laugh. “It’s so sexy.”

 

“You’re incredible”, he moaned and playfully shoved Novak in his side. “I’m too old for this.”

 

“Oh my, the joke of the day.” The Serb grinned at him. “So I’ll be spending my birthday night in a hotel, huh? What will we be doing with all that time?”

 

“I’ll think of something, Djokovic.”

 

“Are you telling me which hotel?”

 

“No, that’s a surprise”, Roger said and chuckled. “And you’re not curious at all, huh?”

 

“Hell no, where’d you get that.” They both laughed and then they were kissing again, soft and slow like they could never kiss enough. “It doesn’t matter what my parents say, right?”

 

“Of course it doesn’t”, he didn’t hesitate to say, gaze never leaving hazel green eyes. There was way too much insecurity in them, Roger noted and really didn’t like.

 

“You sure?” The man moved his hand from his chest to gently frame his face, looking at Roger somewhat sadly. Damn it, the Swiss inwardly cursed, I should have seen this sooner. “They won’t be happy.”

 

“Do you really think how your parents react would change anything about my love for you?” Roger asked quietly and watched as the Serb’s lips pulled into a happy smile. “C’mere.”

 

He tightened his grip around Novak and just held him close, showing him without words that nothing, really nothing, would make Roger love him less. After a while, though, he also just had to say it: “It’ll be fine. I’m pretty easy-going.”

 

That caused the young man to almost suffocate on his laughter. “Thank God, because my Dad really isn’t.” Novak moved up his body and surprised Roger as he captured his lips in a desirous kiss. Eventually he broke away again, whispering: “I think he has a problem with the thought of you fucking me.”

 

“That’s not really uncommon for heterosexual men”, the Swiss replied and shrugged.

 

“Well, I love it.” Of course, _of course_ Novak was the only person he knew who could make such a serious talk end up sounding dirty. How could he have ever doubted him. Roger shook his head, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like the way his lover was looking at him, his line of thought as clear as it could be. “What’s there not to love about it?”

 

“Well, there is the fact that not everyone has had sex with me.”

 

 _Boom_. Roger burst out laughing and even had to turn onto his side to hold his stomach at the look on Novak’s face, which was just among the most hilarious things he’d ever seen.

 

“Well, thank God, you idiot”, the Serb grumbled and shoved him in his side. “Hey, could you stop this?”

 

“No”, Roger gasped and gave into another round of giggles before somewhat composing himself. “Oh my God, your face. You should have seen…”

 

“Idiot”, Novak said again, though he was grinning as well. “You can be thankful you’re hot, because otherwise…”

 

Instead of replying something Roger just chuckled, still lying on his side as he looked up to his lover, unable to tear his eyes away as he slowly calmed down. Hell, why wasn’t he taking more time for this, simply looking at the gorgeous young man and memorizing everything he saw.

 

He loved Novak’s hair, for example, how it stuck out in all directions after they’d had sex, mostly because Roger was never able to keep from running his fingers through it. It was sexy, so freaking sexy, and he could feel how the desire arose to muss up these black strands even more.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Novak asked after a while, sounding like he already knew the answer to that, but wanted to be sure why Roger wasn’t doing anything about it.

 

The Swiss man smiled. “You.” With that he reached up for his lover’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss, distantly hearing himself moan when Novak didn’t hesitate to open his mouth for him. God, he couldn’t for the life of him decide what he liked more, when the younger man was like this, easily giving in to him, or for Novak to dominate him.

 

Letting his hand wander down the Serb’s back, Roger grasped that damn perfect ass and pulled him close until they were tightly pressed against each other. When they broke apart to look at each other, the older man was once again astonished to see the same desire in hazel green that he was feeling.

 

It was astonishing because Roger wasn’t used to people looking at him like this, not in this all-consuming way, like all Novak would need for the rest of his life was him. There was so much about him that really no one could ever love, so much that he himself had needed years to get over it, all the self-hatred that had threatened to destroy him from the inside out.

 

And even if he was always aware that Novak didn’t know everything yet, the way he was sometimes looking at Roger made him think that, for whatever reasons, the young Serb would still love him. The thought was both wonderful and frightening, not because he didn’t want that kind of love, but because he simply didn’t believe he deserved it.

 

He never would.

 

 


End file.
